Operation AFTERMATH
by Stuffies12
Summary: Exploring the events after Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. . Spanning over a period of 8 years, multiple genres and the fate of Sector V and the Kids Next Door. Travel along, it's going to be a long and bumpy ride. (Main characters: Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno, Numbuh 2/Hoagie Gilligan , Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beatles, Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln, Numbuh 362/Rachel McKenzie)
1. Prologue Chapter i - Split Apart

_Welp, here I am...my first ever self-published story. Feedback is greatly appreciated! If you think my stuff is awesome or crap then just say so as long as you say why! If you're going to berate my work then at least I'd like to know what things I didn't do so well. Similarly, a comment saying "that's a great story!" does little for me if I know what I did that was considered "great". This is a long term project I'm working on so this'll drag on for quite a while! Anyway, here's my story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own C:KND (unfortunately)_

**GIANT EDIT: Being the total dunce that I am, I completely forgot there was already a KND mission codenamed Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. (****Female's Utopian Trap Unleashes Reprehensible Evil) I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE for not finding this out sooner! I will still keep the original title, unless you guys can think of a better one. I will now give myself a timeout in the corner. Please excuse me.**

**EDIT 2: A big thank you to my friend who has provided me with a new title for this Operation: Operation A.F.T.E.R.M.A.T.H.! And yes, he came up with the acronym as well! Check out his youtube channel. He makes some kickass game fan trailers! Specifically Assassin's Creed and Batman's Arkham line.  
**[ user/PohatuEudyptulaMinor?feature=c4-feed-u]**  
**

* * *

**Operation A.F.T.E.R.M.A.T.H.**

**A**ll  
**F**uture  
**T**imeline  
**E**vents  
**R**esonate  
**M**assively  
**A**ltering  
**T**eammates'  
**H**abits

* * *

Prologue Chapter – Split Apart

_One year after the events of I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S._

You wouldn't be able to notice any difference in Sector V at first glance. The team has been busy as usual, in fact, a lot busier since Numbuh 1's departure. They have been called into Moon Base several times by Numbuh 74.239 for various reasons from tactical assessment advisement to extra grunt work around the base.

Lately, the team hasn't been getting much field missions to do and they knew why. Although it would seem stupid for Sector V to be hanging around the Moon Base, where Numbuh 362 is, it's better than going out into the field where various operatives will notice and wonder why Numbuh 1 isn't with them.

So they buried themselves in their work most of the time avoiding any contact with the other operatives around them. If anything, Numbuh 1's departure only increased the team's work rate but it was only a distraction to deal with the loss of their leader and close friend.

While they unknowingly set themselves up as an example to younger operatives diligently doing their work, if any one of them were to catch them on their break there would be an obvious air of sadness around them. It was something they hoped no one would notice.

Slowly, the team drifted apart. The lack of missions meant that they were never together most of the time, and the constant calls from Moon Base meant they never hung out at the threehouse and were always separated from each other. After a while, they barely talked, let alone acknowledged each other.

They all knew though, that at some point they have to tell Numbuh 362. It's been a whole year and they were lucky there weren't any big missions or else Sector V would've been called immediately. There were a couple of close calls when the Supreme Leader approached them but somehow they were able to manage a flimsy explanation as to why Numbuh 1 wasn't with them.

* * *

It wasn't a particularly good day today. It was just one of those days where the realization that Numbuh 1 isn't with them just hit them hard.

Numbuh 2 was in the lab with the other scientists, researching on more powerful energy sources to power their 2x4 tech.

"Umm…Numbuh 2…"

"What is it Numbuh 71.562?" Numbuh 2 shot back.

"C-C-Could you p-pass me th-the–"

"Come on man just spit it out man I'm busy!" Numbuh 2 waved his hands in an exasperated motion and threw down the screwdriver he was holding. "I don't have for this." He mumbled and walked towards the door.

"Ehem. Numbuh 2 where do you think you're going?" said Numbuh 74.239. He was the leading scientist behind the Earth division of the Galactic Kids Next Door.

"I'm just going out for a walk. I need some air." Numbuh 2 grumbled. He wasn't in the mood to be talking to anyone right now.

"Well don't stay out too long. We need your help here, and…you know…" Numbuh 74.239 trailed off. It was the last thing he wanted to mention and it didn't take a genius to know it was the reason behind Numbuh 2's mood. The last thing anyone wanted was for the Supreme Leader to spot Numbuh 2 alone…and in the Moon Base!

"Yeah. I know."

"Listen Numbuh 2," he put his hand on his shoulder and Numbuh 2 was surprised by the contact and looked at him. It wasn't something nerds usually did to each other. They were never really good comforters, "I understand you're miserable about this. But you have to know this information is top priority and we can't have anyone knowing about it. Most people aren't just ready to accept the fact that there are aliens or an organization like us out in space. It's too much! We have to respect the Galactic KND, and by an extension Numbuh 1's, wishes for us to keep silent about all this.

"Everyone here is worried about you. Not just you, the rest of your team too. I know that there aren't many people here that you can talk to but if you need to talk…then talk. I…I don't really know how it feels to have such a close friend, if I had my precious lab taken away I'm sure I would only feel a fraction of the hurt you're feeling right now. But I'm sure Numbuh 1 wouldn't like seeing you like this. And in the end, we're all fighting the same fight. You're doing your part and he's doing his."

Numbuh 2 stared at Numbuh 74.239 for a second before sighing and walking out. "Thanks…" though he wasn't feeling that much better.

* * *

"Out of the way! Move it!" The doctor shouted. The cart carrying the patient whizzed through the corridors, the nurse frantically pushing the cart as fast as they could crashing through the double doors of the operating room with a loud bang.

"Come on! Let's get this patient onto the table! Hurry up! Nurse, get the equipment. We're gonna lose him!" Numbuh VO5 put on his gloves while Numbuh 3 rolled the surgical cart toward him. All the while the patient slowly moaning in pain.

"Ok we have to be quick. Scissors." Numbuh 3 quickly passed him the scissors and watched as he furiously worked on the boy's haircut. It was another classic case of parental cutting. The poor kid's father trying to cut his son's hair himself instead of taking him to a professional. It was a standard case, but it seemed his situation came out a lot worse than usual cases.

Numbuh 3 covered her face and looked away only sneaking glances through one eye as she saw glimpses of Numbuh VO5 feverishly navigating the patient's tangled and messy hair.

"Numbuh 3!" He suddenly shouted, "You're not supposed to look away! How else will you be ready for when I need you? This poor child's hair is ruined and you are sitting back because you can't handle looking at this?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. You're right." Numbuh 3 felt ashamed. She was in the Kids Next Door to help kids! How can she do that if she's afraid of a bad haircut? Shaking out of her spell, she stood upright. "Ok! I'm ready to help!" She said confidently.

"Great! Let's do this. Now, hand me the hair cream!"

It was a painfully long operation and both of them were exhausted. Unfortunately, they were not able to save their patient's hair and Numbuh 3 looked defeated, especially after all this time determined to save their patient.

"Can't we do something?" Numbuh 3 pleaded to the doctor.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 3. But we did everything we could. We have to take it all off. It would probably take a few months for his hair to completely grow again but for now we have no choice." Numbuh VO5 wiped the sweat of his forehead and took off the surgical mask. "Please pass the humongo-scissors."

Numbuh 3 slowly gave it to him and in one swift movement she saw him use the scissors to cut of the remaining of their patient's hair. The screen stopped beeping and showed a straight line. With that, Numbuh 3 went outside, tired and crushed after the exhausting ordeal.

Numbuh 3 found a seat and sat down by herself. Since the operation took so long it was already late at night and the outside looked dark, the sky illuminated only by the moon.

She didn't understand why Moon Base kept separating her from her teammates. They were Sector V! They were supposed to go on missions together and hang out at their treehouse and joke around with each other. It wasn't that she didn't like working in the hospital, but she missed her teammates immensely.

She wondered what the rest were doing. _Are they having fun without me?_ _Of course not! That's ridiculous!_ She thought. They missed her and she knew that. But those thoughts were beginning to come to her more and more now. Since Numbuh 1 left there were times where she would break down at the thought of their last time together. And it only showed her how much her friends meant to her.

Numbuh 1 was one of the few KND operatives that took her seriously and treated not only as a friend and confidant but also valued her as a team member. Sure, she knew she could act a little clueless at times but it hurt her to think that was all most people could see about her. To have Numbuh 1 leave so suddenly was heartbreaking.

She needed to find out what the others were up to. It's been a while since they last hung out together and just realized how little time they have been spending. She had to see them, especially Numbuh 4. She had to see Wally. _Why do I miss him so much?_ She wondered. She liked playing with him, even though he would think that she's 'a cruddy girl' she didn't care. Sometimes he could be really sweet if he showed it and she knew those rare moments where Numbuh 4 would show his soft side.

_I need to see Wally._ She had to see him, and the others.

* * *

The Arctic Treehouse was more than happy to accept anyone willing to volunteer to train recruits. It was a tough job and you needed a tough guy to do it.

Numbuh 4 had been helping Numbuh 60 with the recruits for a few months and he fit right at home. It felt good to boss around the little kids and train them to be tough guys just like him.

For the past week he was working on two new recruits who were coincidentally found in Australia. Today he was going to take them to the hardest obstacle course in the training facility.

Strutting right to their dorms while the recruits were on break, Numbuh 4 kicked the door down and shouted, "let's go recruits! Get up! No time to waste!"

The kids, obviously startled at their trainer's grand entrance, leapt up in surprise and gave a quick salute.

"Come on! Today's the day you're going on the super-extra-hard obstacle course so I hope you're ready." Numbuh 4 grinned at Madison and Max, the two recruits. He did a pretty good job of them, probably the best recruits he's ever seen in fighting ability and weapons combat. He saw a bit of himself in these two when he was younger.

"Private Madison and Max reporting for duty sir! Ready and willing to take on today's challenge!" Madison confidently said.

"Then let's go then you cruddy worms. March!" And they made their way to the super-extra-hard obstacle course.

Over the past year there were many recruits that were taken to the Arctic training facility. The overwhelming amount of potentially new operatives was a positive thing to see. Many of the new recruits passed and were quickly assigned to existing Sectors, or made new Sectors with at least one experienced member.

However, it was clear many of the new operatives weren't up to scratch with the KND and most of them were sent to early decommissioning. As a result, the Arctic base and the Moon Base set up a revamped recruitment test, making it more rigorous and demanding. While it meant a lot less operatives, the quality of the KND operatives returned.

"Ok guys, remember what I taught you. Get the package and get back. Everything around you is a distraction. If you fight, then focus on one target and finish them of quick. Stay on your feet and look out for each other. This obstacle course was made so you have to work together. So no one gets left behind no matter how cruddy the situation. You're going to do great. Ready?"

"Yes sir!" The recruits both chanted in unison. Numbuh 4 couldn't help but feel pride for the recruits. Something that didn't happen to every recruit he taught.

Sure enough, Madison and Max did extremely well. Their teamwork was phenomenal and was more than adept in hand-to-hand combat situations. They preferred to get up close when they needed to fight but was able to point and shoot when needed. They ended up beating the course in record time.

"You guys were great!" Numbuh 4 said as he ran toward them at the finishing point. "You couldn't have done any better." He grinned.

"Really?" Max said.

"You guys broke the record time for the course!" Numbuh 4 said and gave Max a bit of a rough noogie on his head.

"Well, we learnt from the best sir." Madison shyly said.

"Now you're a pair of grade-A suckups!" Numbuh 4 laughed. "But you guys did great and I'm excited to see you guys finally be in the Kids Next Door. Now we should report to Numbuh 60 we can get you guys graduated this second!"

Madison thought for a moment before speaking, "Numbuh 4, you're in Sector V right?

"Yeah." He replied. "We're the best Sector there is and everybody knows it. And the adults that don't get a good taste of my knuckle sandwich!" and Numbuh 4 beat his closed fist against his open hand as reinforcement.

"Then how come you never hang out with them anymore and do missions and stuff together?" Max asked innocently.

"Well, it's complicated Kids Next Door stuff." Numbuh 4 looked down and spoke just a bit softer.

"Can you tell us when we become operatives?"

"Please?"

"Ah crud. I'm sorry guys but I can't." It was then he realized it was ages since they hung out together. "Come on guys. We should go to Numbuh 60."

As he walked he wondered about his fellow teammates. He liked teaching recruits here, but he didn't realize until now he missed kicking adult butt with his friends until now.

The times when he and Numbuh 2 would play video games and Yipper cards all day long. He even missed Numbuh 5's constant picking on his stupidity in class and when doing homework, and their constant fights. The days before Numbuh 1 had to leave and join the cruddy Galactic Kids Next Door. As much as hated him leaving, he missed him too. Numbuh 1 was a good leader and he knew it. They would spend time together practicing hand-to-hand combat and even though most of the time he got the better of Numbuh 1, he was still good-natured toward it and he missed the times they would practice together.

He missed Numbuh 3 too, oddly enough sometimes even more than Numbuh 1. Everyone knew he had a crush on her but that was all he thought. _She's just a cruddy girl_. What else could it mean? He's only 11 years old so what else could he possibly do about it? But however how hard he tried he did miss her whenever she wasn't around and now it hit him like a freight train just how much he did.

Numbuh 4 didn't realize he was standing still until Max and Madison turned around to call him. They were already ahead.

"Hey Numbuh 4 are you coming?" they shouted.

"Umm…no guys you go on ahead first. I need to do something." Numbuh 4 shouted back.

The pair turned around and continued. Numbuh 4 took out his communicator and dialed.

* * *

"We need to get them to work together!"

"You know that's never going to work! They wouldn't go within 5 feet of each other even if we give them a candy raise!"

"It doesn't matter. They're KND operatives and they should know better than to not cooperate over petty disputes."

"Maybe if Numbuh 65 can actually cooperate with Numbuh 417 then we wouldn't have this kind of problem!"

"You're only saying that because Numbuh 65 is a boy!"

When Numbuh 5 started to work alongside Global Tactical Operations leader Numbuh 86, she thought she would be adding valuable insight and information to the KND's current tactics and give a sense of organization, which unfortunately, was non-existent because of Numbuh 86's hatred of boys.

Instead, it felt like she was babysitting Numbuh 86. Numbuh 5 had no idea how immature 86 could be. Sure they were kids but it wouldn't hurt to be a bit more mature about all this. She was leading one of the biggest organizations in the world and was letting her 'girls are better than boys' superiority complex get in the way.

A sizeable teen army was gathering in Belgium and due to adult politics a Treehouse couldn't be established there. They were both trying to get Sectors F and G to attack using a double front advantage but neither side was willing to cooperate.

Numbuh 5 was getting tired of Numbuh 86's excuses. She knew she was difficult to work with, but she didn't know how bad until now and it was only a few months.

"You're darn right it is! It's because of those stupid _boys._" Numbuh 86 drawled out the word 'boys' just to show what she meant. "If both the Sector leaders were girls we wouldn't have this problem!" She shouted. "I'm calling Sector G to get ready for attack."

As Numbuh 86 reached down for the communicator her hand was sharply pulled back by Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 5 is getting sick of this. There's nothing that says girls are better than boys _or_ that boys are better than girls! There's plenty of capable boy operatives that were in the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 100 and Numbuh 9 for instance. And of course…" Numbuh 5 stopped before mentioning Numbuh 1. She didn't want anyone asking questions and luckily Numbuh 86 didn't pay attention.

"Yeah well that's different! I'm calling Sector G now so if you'll excuse me–"

Numbuh 5 grabbed Numbuh 86 by the collar and pulled her until they were staring eye to eye.

"Now you listen to Numbuh 5 real good because she ain't going to say this again." Her tone was quiet but extremely menacing. "Numbuh 5 is going to Sector G to personally tell them to work with Sector F to stop this teen threat. And you are going to Numbuh 65 and you're going to tell him that Sector G has agreed to work with them. If I catch you saying anything bad about Numbuh 65's abilities just because he's a boy then you're going to get it. Got it?"

Numbuh 86 gulped and only managed a small nod.

"Good." Numbuh 5 pushed 86 away. "Let's go."

A couple of hours later both Numbuhs 5 and 86 successfully convinced the two sectors to work with each other against this threat. On the way back to Moon Base it was clear Numbuh 86 was still shaken by Numbuh 5's threatening response.

Arriving just in time for a dinner break, 86 didn't want any hard feelings between them and cautiously went to Numbuh 5.

"Emm…listen. Do you maybe, want to, get some d-dinner with m-me?" 86 stuttered.

"No thanks. Numbuh 5 needs some alone time. We can talk after dinner." With that she took of to the cafeteria.

* * *

_Haha I guess that's it for this chapter. Please tell me what you think! When it comes to writing I'm addicted to constructive feedback! If you made it this far, thanks for reading!_


	2. Prologue Chapter ii - Numbuh 1

_Well, this is the next prologue chapter. Just a side note, the prologue is kinda long...it should probably just be a normal chapter but considering how much more I will add to this later on, I think you'll see why these are considered prologues. Hopefully I'll get there...If you haven't read the first chapter you probably should or else you won't get this. Again, constructive feedback is welcome! Positive or negative is fine with me! So, hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own C:KND. The owner is Numbuh eleventy-billion, who is none other than Mr. Warburton! (That lucky sob...)_

* * *

Prologue Chapter - Numbuh 1

Numbuh 3 was getting ready to go back to her dorm in the hospital. After all the time spent working in the hospital there was little need to go back to their Treehouse. It wasn't good to be reminded of her teammates if she was going to be the only one there.

As she made her way to her dorm, her communicator started ringing. She was already tired and the last thing she needed was to be in another operation. Reluctantly Numbuh 3 took her communicator.

"Hello?" 3 spoke tiredly.

"Hey…umm, Numbuh 3 is that you?" she was surprised to hear Numbuh 4 on the other side and couldn't help but smile. She instantly cheered up.

"Hi Numbuh 4! It's been so long! Why are you calling me?"

"Well…I was just wondering if you want to meet, umm, for dinner ya know?" Numbuh 3 could tell he was nervous.

"Sure thing! Where do you want to meet?"

"Well, anywhere is fine really."

"Let's go to the Moon Base. I hear Numbuh 2 and 5 are working there and we should surprise them!"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Numbuh 4 was excited to see everyone again.

"See you there Numbuh 4!" 3 giggled quietly to herself.

"Right! I'm on my way now!" sounding like the old, assertive Numbuh 4. He was already running to catch a lift to Moon Base.

* * *

Numbuh 2 was making his way over to the cafeteria. He didn't know why he lashed out like that back at the lab and in the end he attributed it as just 'one of those days'. There was a lot of cool 2x4 tech at the lab that he got to try out but for some reason he always felt like something was missing all the while.

If anything, he knew going to the cafeteria and getting a double serving of everything would definitely help lift his spirits up. There weren't many people in the Moon Base at night. Most of the operatives usually went home and few ever stayed.

So it was obviously a surprise when Numbuh 2 spotted someone sitting alone at this hour. Thinking nothing of it, he went over to the counter and got as much food as his tray could carry.

Sitting at the table opposite Numbuh 2 went straight to eating his food. He didn't notice Numbuh 5 quietly observing him from the other side. She looked down and ate quietly; saddened by the fact he didn't even acknowledge her when he came in.

-Last shuttle arriving at Moon Base. Clear runway. Last shuttle arriving at Moon Base. Clear runway-

The announcement surprised both of them as they looked up and finally noticed each other. It was a surreal moment where they didn't look away. Just stared at what seemed like forever ignoring everything else around them.

Finally Numbuh 2 gave a soppy smile and ran toward 5. "Numbuh 5!" He practically tackled her to the ground.

"Oww easy Numbuh 2! Numbuh 5's happy to see you too." They both laughed as they both got up. "I can't believe you're here! Why are you hanging around by yourself anyway? I thought you were helping Numbuh 86? Oh! How is that going for you? What did you guys do? Is it fun work with her? I bet you get to do all sorts of cool stuff!" Numbuh 2 was speaking excitedly waving his hands around and the words churning out.

"Yikes slow down Numbuh 2! Yeah I missed you too!" Numbuh 2 smiled sheepishly and 5 laughed. "Relax man I'm just teasing you! I wish I could say it's going great but Numbuh 86 is just a bad piece of candy."

"Why am I not surprised?" Numbuh 2 grinned.

Suddenly Numbuh 2 was brought down to the ground and Numbuh 5 only saw a quick flash of yellow. "Finally gotcha you cruddy nerd!"

"Numbuh 4!" 2 and 5 both said in unison.

"Hey guys! I'm right here you know!" They all turned to face Numbuh 3 standing a few meters away waving at them and Numbuh 5 quickly rushed to greet her friend and both hugged tightly.

"Ergh…I'm glad I'm not a girl then I don't have to do all that girly huggy stuff! We get to wrestle like guys do!" with that Numbuh 4 gestured a gagging motion to Numbuh 2 and he laughed.

"I couldn't agree more Numbuh 4" Numbuh 2 chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Soon enough Sector V gathered around together and were excitedly talking and chatting together. They missed out on a lot of things and were eager to catch up with one another again.

"Wow. It's really great to see you guys again!" said Numbuh 2.

"You guys I really really _really_ missed you all so much!" Numbuh 3 said and pulled all of them in for a group hug.

"Hey hey! I'm getting crushed over here!" Numbuh 4 complained.

"Give it a rest Numbuh 4! We're all together again. When was the last time we ever spent time together?" Numbuh 5 said.

"Yeah! And you were the one that called me to meet you here remember?" Numbuh 3 chimed in.

"WHAT!?" 2 and 5 both said, shocked that Numbuh 4 would ever do something like that. "You really do miss us huh Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 looked at him.

"Ahh crud…yeah! Fine! I do alright? Is that so hard to believe? We haven't gone on a mission for like…ages!"

"Looks like everyone is here!" said Numbuh 2.

"Almost everyone…"

Everybody knew what Numbuh 5 meant. Things just weren't the same without Numbuh 1. After his abrupt departure the group slowly started to drift away. They were all glad to see each other again but they missed their friend and wondered what he was doing. They could only hope that at that moment, Numbuh 1 was also thinking of them too.

They went over to the edge and looked out. The cafeteria dome was covered with glass so you were surrounded by stars. Somewhere, in one of those stars, was their leader and friend. Fighting adult tyranny in the depths of outer space. They all stayed quiet for a while as they remembered.

* * *

"Ok. Just so we're clear here's going to be the plan. Numbuh _i_, you create a hologram projection as a distraction to lure away the adults. Numbuh root-2, I need you to cover Numbuh _i_. While they're distracted, Numbuhs factor 4 and 5.1, you make a beeline around the adults to nab the candy and then get out. I'll stay in the ship and keep the lines open and get ready for a quick getaway. Questions?" No one spoke. "Alright. Kids Next Door. Let's move out."

Numbuh _i _closed her eyes and then 4 projections of the team were generated in front of her flickering with a white colour. Being able to control all of them at once meant immense concentration and usually left her vulnerable.

As soon as the alien adults saw the projections they started to lunge at them. Barring huge tusks, covered in thick poisonous fur and towering at 5 meters high, the six-legged candy-guarding monsters weren't so big on brains but their sheer size and strength more than made up for it.

Recently the tusk adults were attacking homes of this particular planet and hoarding any sugar substance they could find bringing them back to their nests and Numbuh 1 and his team have been assigned to find the source of the nest and get the candy back.

While the projections were busy dodging and weaving their way out of the adult alien rhinos Numbuhs factor 4 and 5.1 sneakily made their way to the candy nest, with Numbuh 5.1's ability to manipulate vibrations around them they were able to be virtually silent.

"Got the storage unit 5.1?"

"Right here." Numbuh factor 4 handed over a small cube like device and 5.1 pointed it at the piles of candy and they were quickly sucked into the small cube like device.

"Ok we're good. Now let's go." As they made their way back, one particular adult rhino that stayed back was sneaking up on them from behind.

Numbuh 1 saw the alien rhino and yelled into the comm. "Numbuhs factor 4 and 5.1 do you read me? There's an adult sneaking up on you from behind! Use of lethal force authorized. Do you copy? Numbuhs factor 4 and 5.1! Can you copy?" Numbuh 1 desperately shouted into the microphone. Unlike on Earth, the adults here can kill and there are specific instances when an operative can use deadly force, for example in self-defence.

The two operatives still unaware of the danger behind them, 5.1's ability drowning out the shouting coming from her comm. They were ready to leave when 5.1 was able to detect a sensitive disturbance in the surrounding air. She quickly turned around and two satellite dishes emerged from her backpack emitting a sonic soundwave knocking back the adult but also alerting the rest of the adults outside.

"What's going on out there?" Numbuh _i_ asked.

"Numbuh root-2 do you read me? Numbuhs factor 4 and 5.1 has just alerted the rest of the horde. Use of deadly force is authorized. Divert the main horde away from the nest."

"Roger that Numbuh 1."

"Let's go factor 4!" 5.1 grabbed his hand and made their way out of the cave only to see the horde of alien rhino adults charging at them.

Suddenly Numbuh _i_ appeared between her fellow operatives and the horde and projected a huge wall of plants in front of them prompting the stampede to momentarily stop. The rhinos avoided any sort of vegetation. They were candy collectors after all. "Get out of here! Go!" she shouted and they didn't need further prompting.

Meanwhile, Numbuh root-2 swooped down. Wearing a high tech power suit containing all sorts of lethal and non-lethal weapons. Shoulder mounted rockets locked onto the targets and a barrage of missiles went down to the rhinos.

"Ok guys that should stop them. Numbuh _i _get root-2 out of there!" Numbuh 1 spoke into the mic.

The wall projection disappeared and both operatives were surrounded in a circle of light before disappearing and reappearing onboard the ship.

"Where are Numbuhs factor 4 and 5.1?" Numbuh 1 yelled.

Just then the two operatives collapsed in front of the door. "Go! Now!" Numbuh 5.1 practically screamed.

"Hold on then!" Numbuh 1 lifted the ship out into safety with the package safely retrieved. The ship now in space and heading back toward Sector VA1.

"Get that candy back to Sector DR3. They'll distribute it back to the kids."

"You got it captain!" Numbuh _i_ took the cube and once again, enveloped it around a circle of light before it vanished into thin air.

"That could've gone better…" Numbuh 1 grumbled.

"Come on cap'. We've been through worse. Cheer up." Numbuh root 2 said.

"This was a standard retrieval mission Numbuh root-2. It wasn't supposed to get all noisy. And Numbuhs factor 4 and 5.1 how did you not survey the area before you went in? Did you assume it was safe? You were letting your guard down and could've gotten yourselves killed!" Numbuh 1 was angry with them but it was the first time the team had seen him angry from such a small mission.

"Numbuh 1 calm down! We can handle ourselves really!" Numbuh _i _spoke. She always had a soothing element to her voice which seemed to make everyone relax in tense moments.

Numbuh 1 could only mutter under his breath and faced away toward the cockpit controls.

"Hey Numbuh 1…what's wrong?" Numbuh _i _asked. She had a knack for being able to tell when someone was hiding something. Numbuh 1 ignored her and focused on his driving.

Numbuh _i_ hovered her hand over his shoulder and her eyes began to glow again for a few seconds before she let go. "Again?" She spoke softly, almost timidly.

"Well yes again! What else did you expect?" Numbuh 1 lashed out, "and what did I say about you doing that to me? It's annoying."

"Numbuh 1…we do appreciate you on our team. We really do." Numbuh _i _replied trying to act unfazed by his sudden outburst.

"Look man. Galactic KND wouldn't be looking for you if you weren't good enough. But they did and you're here. It's one of the highest honours any operative can ever have in their career!" Numbuh root-2 joined in.

"We know you think you're not worth anything and I understand. It's just–"

"It's just what 5.1? I don't think you do understand! You're able to control molecule vibrations in your surrounding environment! I don't even know what that fully means…haha…I'm too stupid to even get that! But I know you have sonic cannons which you use to blast adults and bad-guys away easily!

"And you're able to make holographic projection of pretty much anything you've come in contact with before! You're a ball of energy contained in a body! You can read minds and teleport! I can't even touch you because I would _disintegrate_ from the immense power you're emitting!

"Factor 4 can clone himself! I most definitely can't do that!"

"Umm…I do feel the hurt of the other clones if they're attacked so I have to use it sparingly…" Numbuh factor 4 said in a very soft voice.

"But you have super strength!" Numbuh 1 countered. Factor 4 recoiled back into his seat.

"And you're a cyborg!" pointing at root-2. "A perfect mix of kid and machine with a whole arsenal of advanced technology which I don't even have the faintest idea on how to use!

"And then there's me…I'm just regular old Nigel Uno from Earth who needs to wear a space suit all the time and can't even go out into the field. I have to stay here and make sure I don't get killed because every time I go out I risk being maimed, or burned, or cut up into little pieces." Numbuh 1 clenched his fists and was looking down, unable to stop the tears from welling up inside him.

"Numbuh 1. We've said this before. We really do appreciate you on our team. You have something that none of us have. And that's being a leader. Sure, maybe root-2 can do a quick tactical assessment on his computer but it doesn't do anything but highlight a rough plan.

"You've memorized almost every single adult type in our sector and the appropriate responses to counter them. You've been here for only a year and have already figured out how to use each of us to the best of our abilities. You've piloted a Class 5 starship, a twin-winged streamliner and a combat prototype Scamper during your time here.

"You have to know-how and the knowledge of being a leader. That doesn't just mean making plans and choosing which one of us should do what. But you can read the enemy as well. I certainly can't do that from afar and all of us here lack your foresight into the minds of our opponents. And most importantly, you're able to make us feel like a proper team. I would've never spoken to root-2, factor 4 or 5.1 if it wasn't for you. None of us knew each other and just a few months after you arrived you made us best friends!

"I know it's hard after being in the field your whole life in the KND and having to sit on the sidelines. But you're helping us in more ways than you can imagine, inside and outside the Galactic KND. The last thing any of us would want is to make you feel unappreciated and that is definitely not true. You're the best leader this side of the galaxy and everyone knows it. That's not just a figure of speech. I know several operatives who would do anything to have you on their team."

Numbuh _i _stepped back and gave Numbuh 1 some space. When he looked up he saw the concerned faces of his teammates.

"You really do think that?"

"Of course we do." Numbuh _i _smiled, "we know none of us have really said anything like this because we thought you already knew better. But I want to tell you explicitly so you know it's the truth."

"Yeah it is!" Root-2 replied. "My onboard computer can't think of plans near as quick as you can under pressure. I mean, when it comes it improvising you're the man!"

"If anything, I think the fact you're not as strong as I am gives you a real strong sense of the lives of you own and the ones close around you and it's something I've come to admire about you and your kind. It was pretty evident just now." Factor 4 gave a small smirk.

"We know you don't have nearly as long as the rest of us. Two years isn't a long time for you and for us. But we're all determined to make the best of it!" 5.1 chimed in.

"Thanks guys. Sometimes, when looking at all the cool stuff you can do I really wonder if I belong here and even now I still have doubts."

"Then don't Numbuh 1. You mean a lot to all of us. Just how you mean a lot to your old teammates. The last thing they would want is to see you like this. This isn't the Numbuh 1 they know and certainly not the Numbuh 1 we know!"

"I guess you're right guys." Numbuh 1 managed a small smile. "I miss them so much sometimes you know?" A new set of tears came down as Numbuh 1 thought of his old teammates at Sector V.

"They miss you too Numbuh 1." Numbuh _i _replied.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

* * *

_If you got this far, thanks for reading! Honestly! Leave a comment on what you think!_


	3. Prologue Chapter iii - The Reveal

_Alrighty then! Here is the next prologue chapter. Once again, feedback is really appreciated from you guys and gals out there!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own C:KND, all rights go to it's creator Mr. Warburton._

* * *

Prologue Chapter - The Reveal

"I can't believe he's not here." Numbuh 4 said. "We're here doing cruddy side jobs while he's probably battling aliens with an awesome laser weapon or somethin'."

"What can we do? It's not like Numbuh 1 is coming down here anytime soon." Numbuh 5 reluctantly said.

"We need to go on a mission! For old times sake!"

"And I know just how to fix that!" Sector V turned around and saw Numbuh 362 standing in the doorway. "Ready for a mission?"

"Numbuh 362! How long have you been standing there?" Numbuh 5 hurriedly said, stopping herself before she sounded suspicious

"Enough to know to hear you guys need a mission and I have the perfect one for you! We're getting reports of kids being attacked and ending up with braces. I need you to find out who's doing and stop it. Here's the mission file. By the way, where is Numbuh 1?" 362 asked curiously.

"Umm…well…he's back at the Treehouse." Numbuh 4 muttered.

"Do you think he's busy? I haven't seen him in a while and I just want to go over and say hi. Is that ok?"

"Sorry 362, he's probably very busy with some stuff." Numbuh 5 replied sheepishly.

"Oh…alright then." There was obvious disappointment in her voice. "Well after the mission can you tell him I want to see him?"

Numbuh 5 sighed to herself. "I can't promise you anything Numbuh 362."

"Alright…good luck with the mission guys." Numbuh 362 slowly walked off leaving Sector V alone again.

After they were sure she was gone Numbuh 5 spoke. "We need to tell her!"

"Are you crazy? What do you think those Galactic KND guys might do to us if they find out we told her?" Numbuh 2 hissed back.

"Well we can't just sit here and not do anything!" Numbuh 4 said in frustration.

"Follow me guys."

"Where are we going Numbuh 5?"

"We're going to talk to 74.239."

* * *

Sector V's entrance startled the KND scientists in the lab with some of them ending up dropping their test tubes and other equipment.

"Numbuh 2 you're back! And what are you teammates doing here?" 74.239 pointed at them.

"We need to tell Numbuh 362 about Numbuh 1." 5 said bluntly.

"Absolutely not! I told you why we can't! The less people that know the better!"

"Well we're going! And if you even think of stopping us then see what you'll get."

As they turned back to head to 362's office a green substance was materializing in their path. Booger pieces formed into a shape of a person and after a small flash of light it cleared, showing Numbuh Infinity.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Numbuh 5."

"She needs to know this." Numbuh 2 stepped closer to Infinity.

"I don't think so." Numbuh Infinity placed his hand on Numbuh 2 and sent him flying across the room.

"What the crud was that for?" Numbuh 4 charged at Infinity but again, he only raised a hand to touch Numbuh 4 and sent him flying back.

"Numbuh 4!" 3 ran toward her fallen teammates.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Numbuh 5 shouted.

"I told you that this needs to remain between us only. We can't have anyone knowing about this." Numbuh Infinity remained unfazed by Sector V's reaction.

"She's the leader of the Kids Next Door! She has a right to know!" Numbuh 5 went up to Infinity.

"I've already hurt two of your teammates. Don't make me hurt you." Infinity's tone remained neutral and in a way it was unnerving. "74.239, keep an eye on 2,3 and 4. Make sure they don't try anything."

"Just what do you think is happening here?" Numbuh 5 was still trying to grasp the situation. They only met briefly before and she was unaware of Infinity's abilities.

"Listen to me Numbuh 5. If any one of these kids outside the Galactic Kids Next Door were to hear about this. We won't know for sure if they'll go off bragging about it while some unsuspecting adult hears this information!"

"You know 362 would never do anything like that!" 5 countered.

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take. I already took a risk in letting you four know without being decommissioned. But if I have to decommission you to keep the integrity of this organization I will not hesitate to do so. Now, if you're clear I want you to take your teammates, go back to your treehouse and pretend this never happened."

"If you think I'm going to do that then you've got another thing coming."

"Are you threatening me Numbuh 5?" Infinity raised an eyebrow at 5's bold move.

Numbuh 5 quickly pulled out a Sqoosher and aimed at Numbuh Infinity.

"I am going to tell Numbuh 362 about Numbuh 1 and you are not going to stop me." She was determined to get to 362 at all costs.

"You have no idea what this whole thing entails don't you? Numbuh 1 is up there battling adults that we don't even know! They may be able to turn candy into broccoli! Or shoot some kind of age advancing beam turning them into teenagers. None of us knows what's up there, the possible dangers are endless! Which is why we are not ready to tell the rest of the Kids Next Door about this. We are simply not prepared.

"The best of the best are in the GKND so you can expect them to know what they're doing. They didn't need their friends going off telling their leaders about a secret organization. They trust them. Show some trust Numbuh 5.

"I don't expect you to know or to even understand. But I expect you to be aware that the goals of the Galactic KND are no more different that the KND. Just on a bigger scale. If you can't see that then…" Numbuh Infinity shook his head disappointedly."

The double doors behind Infinity opened unexpectedly as Numbuh 362 stood in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" It was a puzzling sight for 362 to see one operative aiming a weapon at another, while 2 other operatives laid down in the other side of the room.

"Numbuh 5 what is going on here?" 362 confronted.

"This isn't what it looks like! There's something you need to know!"

"Yes there is," again, Numbuh Infinity spoke with a degree of calmness, "_Abigail_ here is holding this lab hostage and was about to incapacitate me."

"I find that very hard to believe Numbuh Infinity. And we don't usually see you around the Moon Base. Numbuh 5 has been a spectacular operative through and through and right now I'm more inclined to believe her more than you."

Numbuh 5 made a split second decision and fired at Infinity scoring a direct hit and sticking him immobile on the wall.

"Numbuh 5 you just fired on a KND diplomat! I could have you arrested right now on grounds of treason." Infinity was showing obvious displeasure toward her and the situation.

"So what's going on here Numbuh 5?"

"We need to tell you about Numbuh 1."

Numbuh 2,3 and 4 went to 5 as they prepared to tell 362 the truth.

"Don't do this Numbuh 5." Infinity warned her.

"She needs to know."

"Know what Numbuh 5? Tell me!"

"Numbuh 1 isn't with us anymore." Numbuh 2 said.

"What do you mean? Did he switch sectors? I can bring him back if you want."

"No it's not that." Numbuh 5 took a deep breath before continuing, "he's in a special organization called the Galactic Kids Next Door. He was recruited to be the Earth representative for the GKND. Infinity and 74.239 are part of it but they can't tell anyone."

"We only know because we caught Numbuh 1 before he left." 3 said in a sad tone.

"And you didn't think you needed to tell me this kind of information?" 362 started to get upset and then quickly became angry. "I can't believe this! You!" she pointed to Infinity. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It was protocol. We were supposed to get as few people to know as possible." Infinity's responded lamely.

"I don't even know what's going on in my own organization! I'm supposed to be the Supreme Leader! This is so pathetic!"

362 couldn't help the tears. She felt a mixture of emotions at once. Incompetence, sadness, betrayal, regret. The scientists in the room shifted awkwardly not knowing what to do. Sector V gave Infinity an angry stare and he could only avoid their gaze.

Infinity saw 362's reaction and felt guilty for hiding this information from her. He, among the other operatives who knew the GKND, had known for some time about 362's on and off crush with Numbuh 1 and tried to avoid emotional contact during the testing phase of Numbuh 1 before his eventual recruitment. They were supposed to sever emotional ties to make sure he would be in top form when he left. But he knew it would mean 362 would miss her last chance to say goodbye to Numbuh 1.

"I'm sorry sir. It was out of my control. I am obligated under GKND to follow their orders to the book. But there is no protocol on what happens if an operative on the outside would know. So I guess if you have any questions you can ask them now."

362 didn't hesitate to ask her first question, "Will I ever see Numbuh 1 again?"

Infinity winced at the question. He knew it would be the first question and he didn't want to answer it. But reluctantly he did. "I'm sorry 362. But no one would see him again. And we cannot contact him as to keep the GKND a secret." Infinity shook his head. "When he turns 13 he will be decommissioned and sent back to Earth. But that's the best I can give you."

362 knew it meant she would never see Numbuh 1 again and the thought deeply upset her.

"We wanted to tell you Rachel. We really did. But we didn't know what the GKND or Numbuh Infinity could do. We're sorry for not telling you sooner." Numbuh 5 hugged 362 tightly, just staying there as she started to let the news settle in her mind.

"Look what you did now you cruddy jerk! You shoulda' trusted her more!"

"Yeah! You're a meanie! No one should ever keep secrets from each other…Look what happened now."

"Guys, there's no point in getting angry over it. I guess it makes sense in a way." Numbuh 362 interrupted. She was still sniffing from crying but managed to regain some composure. She went to Infinity, who was still stuck to the wall.

"I understand you were acting out on orders and were trying to protect me and the Kids Next Door. But that doesn't change the fact you hid important information from me. And by doing so you could've risked the organization as a whole. Not too mention you neglected your immediate superior. I'm sorry Numbuh Infinity but I'm sending you, 74.239 and the other operatives to immediate decommissioning."

"What? Are you insane? How about these guys? They hid the information too!" Infinity was frantic.

"But they eventually wanted to tell me. And, they've only known for about a year. You've been in the GKND since who knows when and never bothered to tell me! I'm the leader of the KND and I have a right to know what goes on under my watch. If I can't trust you, then I'm afraid you have to go. Sector V, you're dismissed. Go back to your treehouse."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm going to be fine Numbuh 5. Thanks." 362 managed a weak smile.

Sector V turned away and wanted to leave as soon as possible but Infinity spoke one last time.

"Numbuh 5!" Infinity called out and 5 turned around. "Be careful. Your team is now the only one that knows of the GKND. Just a final thought."

Numbuh 5 didn't say anything and left the two behind.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! For all of you guys that are continuing to follow this, thanks a lot! It really means a lot to me._


	4. Prologue Chapter iv - Friends

_Ok so here is the next chapter. I have to say, I don't really like this chapter...but for the sake of moving the story forward I had to write this chapter. I hope the few of you following forgive me for this!_

_Disclaimer: C:KND belongs to Glorious Great Leader Mr. Warburton. Bow before his supremacy for he is truly great! _

* * *

Prologue Chapter – Friends

_One year later_

It was a year since 362 found out about Numbuh 1 and the Galactic Kids Next Door, and the decommissioning of Numbuh Infinity, 74.239 and the other operatives that kept the GKND a secret. Everyone in Sector V was relived they didn't need to hide anything from their leader anymore.

At the beginning, Numbuh 362 took the news really badly. There were times where she would retreat into herself and not talk to anyone for days. Sector V, feeling guilty for not being able to tell her sooner about Numbuh 1, took frequent visits to the Moon Base to make sure 362 was feeling alright.

Through this time they bonded well with each other and after a few months Numbuh 362 knew everyone in Sector V well enough to consider them her best friends.

She was honestly grateful for their company. There weren't a lot of people to talk to on the Moon Base and was happy for the close human contact with her fellow operatives.

Through it all, Sector V was also able to cope with the loss of their teammate. The Supreme Leader was able to use her position to make sure Sector V would not be in question when someone suspected something about Numbuh 1's unannounced disappearance.

Over the year, Sector V was assigned to more difficult missions under 362's direct orders. Many of the other sectors took note to 362's obvious favoritism but was not surprised on why. Sector V's mission success ratio went through the roof with 100% mission success rate for 7 whole months.

The team members themselves benefited greatly from the constant deployment gaining valuable experience in the field. With Numbuh 5 the leader of Sector V, it forced Numbuh 2 to do more field work instead of hanging around machines all day. Numbuh 4 was in charge of tactical strategies in the group and meant that he wasn't that much of a dunce anymore. This allowed Numbuh 3 to get more involved with close quarter combat. Overall Sector V was proving to be the most capable Sector since Sector Z.

While there were times Sector V missed Numbuh 1, they knew he did too and they knew they could talk to each other and 362 about it. The thought of missing their friend made them even closer to each other.

But something kept itching at 362's mind. It was her last year as a KND operative and her birthday was coming up rapidly. She would plan on telling Sector V first before publicly announcing it, but after she gave them their last mission. One mission that would unknowingly set of a chain reaction of events that would be felt even when they would eventually become teenagers.

* * *

Things couldn't have been better in Sector V. The string of successful missions have left them feeling elated and confident. They were enjoying themselves and constantly being deployed to missions around the world. Of course, it also meant they were tired most of the time but they didn't mind.

As one of the oldest Sectors in the KND a lot of younger operatives looked up to them as a role model and it was something all the members were proud of and something they continued to do.

While not much has changed in the KND itself, a few things have changed around the treehouse. All the members seemed more in tune with each other and were learning a lot more from each other. While they operated well under Numbuh 1's leadership, they were never given the chance to actually learn from each other and become better operatives. They were given set positions before but that changed once they found out their missions became more demanding.

Today was one of the few days Sector V had off. After recently going through a number of missions involving a multitude of objectives from defeating enemies to search and rescue missions and accompanying other Sectors on their missions they were wiped. Numbuh 362 gave them a weeklong deserved break, which unfortunately, will end tomorrow.

Numbuhs 2 and 4 were enjoying themselves fighting in the ring while 3 and 5 were doing some standard maintenance. It was a big treehouse and there still chores to do. Of course, maintenance meant playing with hamsters that were running the power grid and aside from cleaning their cages and such that always fun to do!

"Come on Numbuh 2! Let's see what you got. Don't hold back." Numbuh 4 taunted 2 and gave a cocky grin.

Numbuh 2 charged up to him and 4 easily jumped out of the way, doing a somersault above him and landing behind Numbuh 2 giving him the perfect position to knock him to the ground. But thanks to Numbuh 4's constant training 2 expected this and immediately turned a 180 and shot his leg forward scoring a direct hit on Numbuh 4 as he just landed.

"Oww!" Numbuh 4 yelled as the force of 2's kick flung him to the side. He was a lot more agile now…and thinner too, 4 thought. He didn't know how much until that rather painful kick.

"You ok Numbuh 4?" 2 rushed to him and offered a hand to lift him up.

"Yeah I'm…fine." 4 grimaced at the pain on his hip. _That was a pretty powerful kick. I think I taught him too well._ Giving himself a small smile before doubling over in pain again.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 4! Sit on the couch. I'm going to go get Numbuh 3 and 5." 2 rushed off as soon as 4 sat down.

As soon as 2 went outside the computer started beeping.

-Incoming transmission. Incoming transmission. Incoming transmission.-

_Ahh crud. Now?_ Numbuh 4 thought. He ignored the pain and walked over slowly to the computer before accepting the transmission. Numbuh 362 was on screen.

"Numbuh 4 about time! Where are the rest? And are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Heh I'm fine sir. See!" Numbuh 4 laughed before the pain hit him again.

"What the heck happened?" 362 shook her head.

"Numbuh 2 is what happened! I taught him too well!" he chuckled.

"Well get yourself fixed! I have an important mission for you guys."

"Wow straight to the point sir? It's our last day and you couldn't wait until nighttime?"

"I'm sorry Numbuh 4 but it's urgent."

The elevator doors opened and Numbuh 3 ran over to 4 with a first aid kit already in her hand. "Numbuh 4 are you alright?"

"Good you're all here! There's no time to waste you guys have an important mission for tomorrow."

"What's the mission?" Numbuh 2 asked, curious as to why it was so important.

"Ow ow ow! Hey that hurt!" Numbuh 4 complained as 3 treated her. She ignored 4's cried and went on.

"Numbuh 4 please keep your whining to a minimum!" 362 said and Numbuh 4 grunted.

"Anyway, tomorrow is the Delightful Children's birthday and as you know Father is probably planning something huge. We just got intel that every supermarket, store and bakery in the world has run out of flour, water, yeast, basically anything that can be used to make a cake.

"This is pretty big…even bigger than the fact when he tried to make a cake with us in it! That was pretty messed up." Everyone cringed at the thought before 362 carried on.

"Lately we haven't heard anything from Father or the Delightful Children so we can only assume that they have been planning for this moment for some time. As my brother…ahem…_Numbuh 363_ has shown recent issues with being unable to work in a team. Cake retrieval operations have gone back to you. I know you're more than ready for the job at hand so don't let us down!"

"You can count on us sir!" Numbuh 5 returned a salute.

"Listen guys, before your mission tomorrow. I need you to report back to moon base. There's something I need to tell all of you." 362's expression suddenly changed and it was clear something was bothering her.

"Sure thing 362. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Good." 362 smiled. "End transmission." The screen went blank.

"Hey guys? Are you going to help me or is Numbuh 3 going to have to do this by herself? I'm in pain and you're leaving me lying down on the wooden floor!" Numbuh 4 jokingly complained.

"Stay still Numbuh 4! I can't get these bandages on if you keep moving!"

* * *

Sector V took off in their Scamper and was heading toward the Moon Base. They were all curious as to why 362 would call them up there, since they were already briefed on the mission yesterday.

As they landed Numbuh 362 was already waiting for them on the landing deck. She didn't know how she was going to break the news to them. It was the worst thing to go through any operative's mind and the fact that she was Supreme Leader made it a lot harder.

"362 you're here!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed as 3 went to hug her friend.

"Hey guys. Let's go inside and we can talk there."

The Moon Base control center is where the Supreme Leader can keep track of all the operatives and sectors in the KND. Displayed in many screens are the current actions of each operative. It was a huge console to keep surveillance on everyone at the same time.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Numbuh 5 went straight to the point. She was extremely curious. 362 had been fidgeting and avoiding their gaze as they walked over here so clearly there was something bothering her.

"I…I don't know the best way to say this so I'll just say it. My 13th birthday is in a few months. Three to be exact. I wanted you guys to be the first to know."

"Wow…"

"Crud."

"I need to ask you a favour. I'd like you guys to suspend your missions for the next 3 months. I know it's not fair for you when I ask this especially when you guys are doing so well right now but, I…I just need someone to talk to." 362 couldn't look at Sector V anymore and didn't want them to see her cry so she turned away.

Numbuh 3 gently hugged her from behind. "You're our friend silly! Of course we'll help you!"

"Yeah. It's not such a big deal. I won't mind hanging around the Moon Base. To be honest, it's been quite tiring being sent mission after mission. Plus you guys have a free ice-cream bar!" Numbuh 2 said excitedly.

"You're probably like, the toughest girl in the Kids Next Door. I don't see why it's wrong to ask for a little help. And, I need some rest after Numbuh 2's killer roundhouse kick yesterday."

"As long as Numbuh 5 doesn't have to see 86 it's cool."

362 was surprised they took it so well. She quickly turned around and hugged them. "Thanks guys! You're the best!" at that moment she felt grateful she had a great group of friends who were willing to help her out. "This is the last mission I promise! When you get back there will be a sundae bar waiting for you!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Numbuh 2 got excited again. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Ok that's the end of this chapter. I hope you don't mind the time jump. This chapter is mostly filler. There's not much else I can describe, at least right now. There will be something planned much later on if you decide to stick around (and if I can get that far of course!) I know there's not a lot of action so far. I promise that is coming very soon! Once again, I appreciate you guys taking the time to review my work! Whether you think it's good or bad I'd like to know why. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Prologue Chapter v - Trial by fire

_Next chapter yay! I hope you guys enjoy this one. I certainly enjoyed writing this one! A little note: if you're reading right from this chapter, you should go back and read the first prologue chapter 'Side Jobs' or you'll be missing a lot! Without further ado, here is the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own C:KND. All rights to it go to Mr. Warburton and it's respective owners (which I hope one day would be me!)_

* * *

Prologue Chapter - Trial by fire

From a distance Sector V could already make out the rough outline of a cake and it was hard to miss. It towered over the Delightful Mansion, easily two times as large and you were able to make out small figures of people working on the cake. The scaffolding and cranes made it cake look even more impressive and it also meant the cake wasn't even finished.

Everyone inside was silent as they observed the cake. It was definitely impressive and it was more then reason for them to make this mission a success.

"Not very subtle if you ask me." Numbuh 2 finally said.

As the Scamper touched down the team got ready for a big fight bringing out everything they have.

"Locked and loaded. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready!"

"Good. Kids Next Door. Move out."

The door retracted and the team made their way to the front door. Numbuh 4 gave it a little nudge and was surprised to see it was unlocked.

Feeling even more cautious, the team stepped inside the large mansion. There was a coating of dust over virtually everything and they all couldn't help but cough. The sounds bouncing off the empty halls. The inside wasn't lit and the only light coming through was from the windows. Cobwebs were everywhere as they kept tangling themselves in them.

"What the crud happened to this place?" Numbuh 4 said rather loudly. The echo was clearly heard by everyone.

"Shut up Numbuh 4! Do you want them to hear us?" Numbuh 5 hissed back.

Nobody said anything as they made their way further into the mansion. As they continued deeper inside the mansion it became a lot darker and much harder to breathe, as the dust was much thicker here. The combination of the two made is impossible to see and they were forced to draw out their weapons and turn on the flashlight.

"Where exactly are we going Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 said in a barely audible whisper. Somehow, the sounds still reflected off the walls.

"We're going to Father's office."

"What?" 2 and 4 hissed back.

"Look at this place! It hasn't been used in ages! But the cake is still outside so obviously someone is still here. The most logical place to look would be Father's office."

It was an eerie atmosphere. The limited vision from the flashlight, the coating of dust in the air and the occasional creaking sound when they walked made everyone's nerves on edge.

"Numbuh 5 can we go? Th-this is r-really scary." Numbuh 3 could just get her words out as she was shivering with fear.

"Numbuh 3 get a hold of yourself. We're here to do a mission and you know how important this is for everyone!"

Somehow, they reached the end of a hallway with a huge set of double doors. There was a small glow emitted from the small gap underneath.

"I think this is it." Numbuh 5 stated. She didn't want to show it but she was nervous as well. "R-ready?"

"Let's just get this over with."

Numbuh 4 knocked down the doors and saw that this room was regularly maintained, in stark contrast to the rest of the mansion. There was a lone fireplace on the left the provided the light to the entire room. There were bookshelves lined along the walls full of books. In front of them were a swivel chair facing away from them and a waxed mahogany table. Everything about the room said 'fancy'.

"Well well if it isn't the infamous Sector V of the Kids Next Door." Father calmly stated. He didn't move or turn around to see them but just stayed there.

"Give it up Father. We're taking that cake back with us and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Nothing? Really? I spent months making this cake for my precious children. Why would I just give it to you?" Again, his tone remained neutral.

"You bought out every cake ingredient in the world to make your kids a cake! That's ridiculously selfish!"

"Selfish? Numbuh 5 you wouldn't know what selfish was if it hit you in the face." With that Father turned around, staying comfortably in his chair. "Tell me, Sector V of the Kids Next Door. Where are my children?"

"What the crud are you talking about?"

"It's a simple question Numbuh 4. Even you would be able to understand what I said. I'll ask again. Where are my children?" He repeated with a slightly more menacing tone.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 5 was confused. "They're not with you?"

"No, they're no, as you can see."

"If this is some kind of trick then I swear I'll…" Numbuh 4 didn't finish his sentence but raised his weapon to level with Father's face.

Feeling unthreatened by the child's threat, Father continued. "Where did you last see my children Numbuh 5?"

"N-Numbuh 5, what's going on?" Numbuh 3 asked with a hint of desperation. Something wasn't right and she knew it wasn't going to end well.

"The last time I saw the Delightful Children they were on the Rainbow Monkey log ride with Numbuh 1. They were fighting and then…"

"And then what?" Father leaned from his chair.

"And then…we were somewhere else. But I saw them fighting and…" Numbuh 5's face slowly turned to horror as she started to realize what Father was implying. "That can't be. Didn't you find them?" Numbuh 5 franticly asked.

The rest of Sector V looked anxious. They still haven't figured out what Numbuh 5 was insinuating.

"I didn't find them Numbuh 5. I spent days looking for them inside that wretched toilet bowl…I would come back in hopes of finding them but I would always come back empty handed." Father finally rose from his chair and it looked intimidating.

"Do you know what it's like to have the one thing you love ripped away from you by a bunch of obnoxious kids? Your own sweat and blood into the young life you've nurtured, to see them growing up, the special bond between a father and his children. It makes a man do unfathomable things.

You wouldn't know what it's like. You don't know the feeling of one of your own pried from you forcibly and being able to do nothing about it. They were just kids…" As Father continued to close on the team, they were close enough to see the tears fall down his face. "They had so much life ahead of them. They were just KIDS!"

Father gave out a sudden outburst before reverting back, but there was a look of grief in his face. Something the team didn't understand, they were never put in such a position before. They were too young, too naïve to understand. They didn't know what was going on and their brains were on autopilot as Father's continued. They didn't know what he was talking about, but it still scared them.

"After one year. You look back and you think about the regrets. That's unfortunately how it is. What did I do wrong? What could I have done better? I should have paid attention to them more. I shouldn't have been too hard on them…I shouldn't…I shouldn't…" Sector V was confused as Father started to weep briefly.

"Seeing as the rest of your idiot teammates haven't figured it out yet, judging by their blank expressions. My. Children. Are. DEAD!" Father screamed and a coat of fire appeared around him as he did.

"Wh-what?"

"That's impossible…"

"How?"

"It wasn't our fault! We were never there! It was your kids that risked their lives to fight Numbuh 1."

"You IDIOTS!" The fire burst out again and melted the chair and desk. "Do you really think I'm going to believe you after what happened?" Father was furious. His face twisted with the emotions from thinking about his children. The killers were right in front of him.

"All I wanted was to have one birthday with my children. One special day to celebrate with them and you couldn't even give me that!"

Father started to walk toward them, with each step the surrounding area melted under the intense heat Father was giving off.

"Just one day! And you couldn't do that! You had to take away my own children!" Rage and grief covered his words as Sector V was at a loss on what to do. They slowly backed away.

"If you think I'm letting you get this cake, then you're wrong!"

"Wait! Please! We're sorry! We didn't know any of this! We thought they were still with you!" Numbuh 5 pleaded.

"You think I'm going to listen to YOU?" Father threw a fireball which landed in front of Numbuh 5's feet.

"Mr. Uno please listen!"

"You have the NERVE to call me that? Nobody calls me that!" Father was boiling with rage and Sector V could feel the temperature getting hotter by the minute.

"If my precious Delightful Children can't have this cake, NOBODY CAN!" Father transformed into his dragon form, destroying the room and the kids ran before the celling collapsed on top of them.

"What the crud are we going to do?" Numbuh 4 hysterically shouted as they started to make their way out.

"I don't know! But we have to get out of here first!" Numbuh 5 was on autopilot. Still stunned by the recent revelation, it went against everything the KND did. She was unaware of it, but it was still a shock to her.

"GET BACK HERE KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Father's voice echoed throughout the whole mansion and they could feel the vibrations of him moving as they ran.

"There's the door! Numbuh 3 pass me the communicator!"

A streak of fire travelled through the hallway which the team managed to see out of the corner of their eye. The mansion was on fire as it quickly spread.

"Numbuh 362 this is Numbuh 5! We need backup!"

"Numbuh 5 what's going on?" 362 looked up at her screen and it showed Sector V running away but not from what.

"We need backup now! Father's gone crazy! Send everyone you have this is an emergency!" Numbuh 5 shouted into her mic.

"Ok Numbuh 5 hang tight. They'll be there soon."

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Father was fast approaching and the thumping was getting closer.

"There's the door. Numbuh 2 start the Scamper and get us out of here!"

The kids managed to pile themselves in the ship and took off just as the dragon burst through the front door. Father wasted no time as he started shooting fireballs at them.

"Numbuh 3 and 4. Get those weapons online and fire everything we got!"

"You got it!"

The Scamper's cannons were locked on and fired back but seemed to do no damage to Father. Unfazed by the attack, he continued his barrage of fireballs.

"I can't dodge these fireballs forever! When's that backup coming?"

Numbuh 362 could only watch from the Moon Base as the scene began to unfold. Sector V's weapons weren't having any effect and she could only hope the cavalry got there soon.

"Numbuh 2 evasive maneuvers! Stall him until the others get here!"

The Scamper's weapons retracted and jetted off out of Father's range.

It wasn't long before Father gave chase. He was soon hot in pursuit and the sight was terrifying as he continued to shoot fireballs at them.

The ship did it's best to dodge the incoming projectiles but the stress of sudden turns was getting at the ship.

"Come on girl you can do it. Hang in there!" Numbuh 2 gritted his teeth as he made another sharp turn.

They didn't know how long they spent in the air trying not to get themselves killed. It was probably only a few minutes, but it was the most intense few minutes of their lives as they continued to avoid the lethal flaming projectiles.

Thankfully, the team was able to make out a fleet approaching them in the distance.

"Finally!"

"This is Kids Next Door Sectors F, G, B, T and H ready to assist you on your situation!"

"It's about time! Hurry! We don't know how much longer we can keep this up!"

"Roger that Sector V. We're moving in."

Just as they thought everything was going to be alright an explosion ripped through the tail of their ship, which was followed by a loud alarm.

-Malfunction. Malfunction. Malfunction.-

"We've been hit! Hold on everyone we're going down!"

The last thing Numbuh 5 saw as the ship hit one of the pillars of the mansion was the other Sectors engaging the dragon before blacking out.

* * *

"Medic. We need a medic! Hey are you ok?"

Numbuh 5 stirred awake but was unable to move. Her whole body hurt. Her arms and legs were aching and she felt heavy. A bright light shone in one eye and then the other. She felt a gentle slap on her cheek.

"Medic! Come on! We have operatives down."

She felt her body being lifted off onto something as they moved out. She struggled to speak and tried to tell them about her teammates.

"My…teammates…" she croaked.

"They're fine. We're getting them out now."

Suddenly an explosion filled the sky and Numbuh 5 was suddenly aware of the noises around here. There was a lot of gunfire and shouting. There were stars in the sky but it seemed as if it was daytime as there were warm glows of sunlight she was able to make out from the small fires.

"Come on lets get them out of here!"

They finally stopped moving and she was able to see they were in a tent. She was about to ask where her teammates were when she passed out again.

* * *

_Much more exciting than the last chapter huh? I have to admit though, I feel like writing action scenes are not my strong suit. Anyway I still had fun writing this section! If you've followed my story so far then thanks a lot! Please tell your friends or something about it! Once again, I would really appreciate it if you could give me feedback on my story. More action on the way so keep an eye out!_


	6. Prologue Chapter vi - Warzone

_I've been working a lot on this story so far so I think it's safe if I release this chapter now. That's right! Two chapters in one day! And more action! Once again, I would really appreciate if you took the time to review this story after you have read it. If you've just started reading from this chapter I suggest you go back and start from the first one 'Split Apart'. _

_Disclaimer: C:KND belongs to it's creator Mr. Warburton_

* * *

Prologue Chapter - Warzone

Numbuhs 3 and 4 were taken to a separate tent. They weren't as badly injured as the others. They were sitting down, towels around them, while the nurses were examining them and putting on bandages.

An operative that looked like he was the head doctor of this mission went up to them and pulled a seat.

"You guys are pretty lucky. Pretty minor injured according to this chart. A few minor burns, fractures bones, minor concussion, sugar deficiency, and something here we can't seem to identify." Pointing at the chart. "Chemical imbalance created just before your ship made contact with the top pillar of the mansion. It's gone now anyway."

"What the _crud_ is going on?"

The last thing Numbuh 4 remembered was that their ship was hit by one of Father's fireballs and they crashed into the mansion. He remembered looking up to see the other sectors fight Father and then looked at Numbuh 3. That picture was vivid. It was a look of fear. He could see it so clearly in her eyes. When they thought they weren't going to make it, they couldn't turn away from each other. It was haunting picture. Then he blacked out.

"It's a war zone. It's crazy I'm telling you. I don't know what you guys did or what you told him but Father's gone berserk. We're still trying to take him down. The injuries are massive. Every time we throw a barrage at him he goes down for a bit but gets right back up again!"

Another explosion ripped through the air to reinforce that point and more yelling and screaming followed.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"I don't know. It's been 8 hours I guess. The sun is about to come up soon and we have a new plan and we're waiting for Arctic Base to arrive. We're just trying to exhaust him right now but that seems impossible.

"We got a couple of sectors guarding the cake while the rest are fighting but…I don't know. This is just crazy!" The doctor looked down and shook his head.

Another explosion tore through and Numbuh 3 jumped in her seat and automatically went for Numbuh 4's hand. He instinctively held her hand tight.

"Wait, where's 2 and 5?"

"Numbuh 2 and 5 are in ICU. 5 is doing ok, she's in pretty bad shape but she'll survive. 2 on the other hand…we're working on him. I can't let you guys seem them right now though."

"Working…on him…?" Numbuh 3 whispered.

"Numbuh 2 sustained heavy injuries when your Scamper crash landed. Second degree burns across his body, broken legs and ribs, concussion, who knows what else. He got most of the impact so it's no surprise."

"We need to see him!" there was desperation in Numbuh 3's voice. She was distraught over the whole situation.

"You both need to calm down and rest. We're doing everything we can so don't worry. 362 will be here shortly to see you guys soon anyway so you'll need all the energy you have. Oh, and I'm Numbuh 911. If you need anything give me a shout." 911 gave a weak smile before going off.

* * *

"She's coming to! Everyone give her some space!"

Numbuh 5 stirred from her sleep. The noises she heard when she woke up the first time were still in the background but her immediate surroundings showed she was safe, at least for now. She could just make out a few kids in surgical overalls and looking at the celling, it looked like she was still inside a tent. Her body still felt numb and was unable to move.

"Hey. Can you hear me? If you can give me a small nod."

5's vision was still blurry but she was able to make out a faint voice. She nodded.

"Good. I'm Numbuh 911 and you're in the KND makeshift medical bay. Your Scamper was shot down by Father and you spiraled down onto impact, hitting the mansion along the way. You've suffered a few injuries which will put you out of the field for a while but for the most part you'll be fine.

"Right now we're still battling Father. It's been about 12 hours since we were called in here so it should almost be morning. We aren't getting any closer but we have a new plan, which, hopefully, will work this time.

"Your teammates are for the most part fine." 911 didn't want to mention Numbuh 2's condition so he went on. "You need to rest for a while. 362 is on her way to meet with you and your teammates. I have to say, you were pretty lucky."

Numbuh 5 forced herself to get up but felt small pressure on her stomach. 911 gently put her down.

"I don't want you getting off anywhere. You're in no condition to move. Trust me when I say other operatives have it much worse than you right now and I don't want more injuries here. Just wait for 362." Numbuh 5 was in no position to argue and went along with what 911 said.

Suddenly the PA system around the set up camp blared into life.

"Look sharp everyone! The Supreme Leader is here and we got Arctic Base to help us out!" While it was obvious they were trying to raise morale, it did little to the operatives on the battlefield and the ones laying down injured in the tents.

A cluster of floodlights can be seen approaching from the north, from behind the mansion, moving closer toward the battlefield. To say Numbuh 362 was anxious was a gross understatement. She was baffled as to how the situation got out of control so quickly. Sitting in her Coolbus, all she could think about was how to stop this rampaging monster…he's not even an adult anymore.

362 was taking no more chances now. The battle has been long drawn out and she was bringing everything at her disposal. The entire Artic Base fleet and some off-duty sectors was with her along with an arsenal of ice wepaons. Nothing was taken to chance.

The fleet of KND ships escorting 362's Coolbus was definitely a sight. The fleet was flying in a V-formation. In fact, it was surprising they were flying in a formation at all but it certainly made them look professional. Rarely did the KND ever deploy formation tactics. The Coolbus was at the front of the fleet with two Scampers on either side and the rest of the ships branched out from there.

As they advanced to the landing zone the outer ships, broke off into eight smaller clusters and collapsed into a sort of pyramid formation, the massive amount of airships landing created a huge gust of wind as the tent flaps almost blew away. The sound of the ships powering down whirring down easily heard from afar even with all the commotion.

The Coolbus opened and 362 stepped out and went straight to the HQ tent.

"What's the situation Numbuh 230?" 362 went straight to the point.

Numbuh 230 was a rugged fellow. While he hadn't been on my missions, the ones he did go to were intense. Scars of various lengths covered his face and he was built for a 12 year old. His messy dark brown hair was pushed back and he wore an eye patch over his left eye. There was nothing wrong with it. It just looked cool.

Whenever there was a heavy mission it was Sector BFTT (Battle Force Tactics Training) that was called. Sector BFTT was just a collection of smaller sectors consisting of hardened soldier-like operatives that were responsible for missions that needed more professional tactical assessment and organization. Every operative under Sector BFTT has some military background with either one or both parents in the army. In some ways, they outranked the Global Tactical Officer.

The operatives dressed more akin to standard adult military uniforms with the cameo green or brown, helmets and more potent weapons from hot chili sauce grenades to paintball submachine guns.

When these guys were called, the KND meant business.

"Standard operative weapons having no effect on the target. Request to use tier 2 weapons were denied by HQ." 230 said with a hint of distaste. "Massive injuries. Around 30 sectors are already deemed unfit for further duty. We can't get any air forces because Father just chucks them out of the sky like flies. We're at the end of out rope here. If we send in any more sectors we put ourselves vulnerable to adult and teenager attacks."

"We're going to switch to tier 2 weapons now. But we're retrofitting them, and the fleet, with ice-based projectiles. It's the last shot we got. That's why Arctic Base is here. How long do you need to set up?"

"Thirty minutes sir. We'll slowly pull back existing forces in the meantime. Did you bring medical transport?"

362 cringed and gave herself a mental slap. She didn't think of bringing any transport to evacuate the wounded.

"No…just get them out of here! Get your men out and start retrofitting!" She hastily exited the tent.

The fleet was on standby awaiting her orders. Despite the activity in the background the squad seemed unfazed.

"OK listen up. We're about to be replacing your on board weapons with ice-based projectiles. Numbuhs 48 Flavors and 60 will be in charge of that operation while 230 will go over the overall plan for this situation. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" The squad replied in unison.

"Good! Then let's get out there and finish this."

* * *

Outside, the battlefield was a convoluted mess of noises. Mustard sauce, gumballs and any and every sort of food type projectile littered the scene as operatives kept firing on Father. Bits of metal and two-by-four tech were strewn across the field, various KND ships burning into the ground. It seemed that for every one ship that arrived two more fell. The Kids Next Door have never battled such a powerful adult and their forces were quickly wearing thin.

The mansion itself was ruined. The four towers on the corners of the mansion destroyed, the roof caved in and the inside consumed by fire. In contrast, the cake next to it stood unscathed surrounded by a small group of kids. It was an eerie sight to see such a disparity.

The battle was taking place at the front of the mansion. Various trenches were dug as kids took cover fire. It was good cover but it left them vulnerable when they needed an escape route. Father never moved for more than one place. On occasion he would swoop high to destroy incoming aircraft. But the fact he could stay in one spot and continue to take a beating from all the focus fire was unnerving to watch.

"Numbuh 143 what the heck are we doing?" 149 shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I don't know! We still don't have orders from 230!" 143 kept his finger on the trigger as he kept firing.

"Incoming!"

Someone shouted across the field as Father launched another barrage of fireballs and the kids quickly took cover.

"We need to fall back now! Or we're never going to make it. And I don't want to miss the Doctor Space Time and the Continuums marathon." 143 couldn't remember the last time he wasn't yelling through this whole ordeal.

"You watch that show sir?" 149 gave him a curious look.

"Yes I do soldier! Now eyes up front! Keep firing! Ahhhhh!" 143 gave out another war cry as they continued their non-stop bombardment on Father.

* * *

"We've got to get out there!" Numbuh 4 was frustrated at the thought of not being able to do anything.

"You can't go out there Numbuh 4! Look at you. You have to stay!" Numbuh 3 was shocked when 4 wanted to get back out there. Didn't see he how severe his injuries were?

"This was supposed to be our mission and we messed it up! It's only right that I get back out there." 4 was determined to continue fighting and got up to leave when he felt his hand being latched on and he tensed.

"Wally don't go, you're being so dense! Can't you see how hurt you are? If you get back out there you'll come back in even worse shape than you are. There's already so many people injured and I don't want to see you end up like them. Please stay!" Numbuh 4 was surprised at the level of concern in her voice and her face showed she was really afraid of what might happen to him.

It reminded him of the last look Kuki gave him just before their ship crashed. Something he didn't want to be reminded of.

"Alright. I'll stay." He saw Numbuh 3's expression calmed and he was able to relax.

"Numbuh 4 we need you!" 362 was standing in the doorway. They didn't notice her come in.

"What is it?"

"We need you to operate the Lockahsockah. It's the only thing we got that can actually get close to Father. We can't use our ships because he'll shoot them down and our two-by-four vehicles can't get close enough with all the pits we've dug out."

Wally looked back at Kuki and she was looking away at the floor.

"I-I don't know if I can sir…" Numbuh 4 was now hesitant on going. He didn't want to put Numbuh 3 in that position again.

"That is an order soldier! Now let's go!"

Before he could protest any further, 362 dragged him out of the tent leaving Numbuh 3 alone.

* * *

It took thirty minutes to get everything modified. Even when most of the operatives were tired the feeling of getting this over with outweighed their fatigue. Everyone was gathered outside the ships. Numbuh 4 was already in the Lockahsockah.

"We'll be going in the formation you have arrived in, a standard V formation. No one breaks out of formation. If the ship in front of you is shot down then you move forward. Never break off, never divert. I don't care if you're soiling your pants at that moment you stick with the group. Focus fire on the wings and head. The point is not to let him get close to us.

"With the large air fleet we have Father will most likely be in the air most of the time. Therefore ground troops are equipped with anti-air, high velocity ice-cream cone rounds. Numbuh 4 will take my men and lead the ground assault. You do not fire your ground weapons unless Father is on the ground.

"362 and the rest here will maintain radio contact. We've lowered down the priority of the cake. Half of the operatives will go around the mansion and evacuate the remaining forces on the battlefield. Questions?"

230's tactical report was methodical. Something not seen much in the KND.

Not many people have ever seen Numbuh 230, or even knew his sector had existed. They knew they were in a huge situation when these professional looking operatives in matching uniforms were leading the show. Not surprisingly, everyone was intimidated.

"What if the plan fails?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Immediate evacuation of the site. It's the adults problem then." 230 replied flatly.

"Do you know why Father is rampaging?" Numbuh 4 retreated into himself, trying to not attract any attention. He knew the reasons all too well.

"No. Not as of now. I was only told this was Sector V's mission before all this."

"What will happen to the cake?"

Numbuh 230 gave the kid an 'are you kidding me?' look.

There was a moment of silence when the only sounds were the continuous gunfire.

"If there are no more questions then this operation is a green light as of now. Everyone, get into your battle stations."

The buzzing sounds of the ships fleet turning on was like a signal, indicating the final battle. The ships lifted off as they merged into formation and the ground team moved into the hot zone.

Numbuh 3 looked at the ships taking off and the ground forces heading toward the fight. It was too much, to see all those operatives, those kids, her friends, dive into another dangerous fight. She sobbed into her sweater, fearing for Wally.

* * *

_What can I say guys, I love cliff-hangers! For all the readers who've followed this story thanks a lot for your support! As you could probably tell, this story is in for the (very) long haul. So keep track of this story guys. Once again, thanks for reading!_


	7. Prologue Chapter vii - Children

_Here's the next chapter! It's a pretty long one. For those of you wondering when the actual first chapter is coming, it is very very soon! Keep in mind we've only covered only one out of the eight years this story will explore! Please take the time to leave a review! It really helps me to know what I'm doing well and what I'm doing not so well. If you've just started reading here, please go back and start from the beginning!_

_Disclaimer: C:KND and it's related entities belong to it's creator Mr. Warburton. _

* * *

Prologue Chapter - Children

The air fleet was fast closing in on Father and it was only a matter of time before he spotted them. The squadron was already in formation. Nerves were high inside the ships and on the ground as they prepared for another massive encounter.

"This is Numbuh 230 checking in on all squadron pilots. ETA on the target is 60 seconds. Stay sharp. Ground team do you read?"

"Yeah I'm right here." Numbuh 4 replied.

"Remember. Do not engage until target is on the ground. We don't want to risk friendly fire during evacuations."

"Yeah yeah I got it. Let's do this thing."

230 gave a small chuckle. "Australians…"

"Hey! What is that supposed to–"

"End transmission."

"That cruddy soldier boy and his fancy task force. I'll show him what fighting really means."

Numbuh 4 and his team could already see the remaining operative clearing away to safety but Father was nowhere to be seen.

The field was an absolute mess. There was burning wreckage everywhere. The gunfire slowly dimmed down as more and more kids left. It was starting to get ominously quiet.

"230 what's going on? Everyone's getting out of here but I don't see Father anywhere."

"We don't have a visual either. Keep on your toes. I don't know where he's gone but–"

A loud crashing sound filled the mic before it cut into static. Numbuh 4 looked up to see the lead ship in the formation explode splitting it in half. Father collided head on with 230's customized Stank. Above them he gave out an ear-piercing roar.

It became an immediate frenzy. All the other ships started to open fire. As the lead ship was down, everyone was scattered and were flying around aimlessly trying to hit Father. Many of them missed. Some of them hit each other. Meanwhile, the dragon was able to pick potshots at the ships as they fell one by one like dead flies.

Later, the ships moved into formation after seeing their fellow operatives being picked out of the sky. Father was unable to find a weak spot. It seemed this time the weapons were having an effect. The squadron continued to out maneuver Father as they continued to fire their weapons. What Numbuh 4 just saw was something he was still trying to process. It seemed impossible it would happen.

A few more ships went down as Father started to aim randomly at any ship he could target but the ice weapons were starting to overpower him and they could see Father was slowly descending.

Somehow, Father was still able to slip out and the squadron continued the chase. It wasn't a particularly long one though and soon the beast was exhausted.

Numbuh 4 and his team followed Father as he was about to collide with the ground.

"Ready weapons. We're going to finish this."

His soldiers stood their ground and raised their weapons, getting ready to open fire when Father was in range.

Slowly the aircraft broke formation and formed a circle around the dragon. As they continued their fire, the sharp hiss of heat cooling could be heard coming from Father.

The dragon gave a low defeating roar as he crashed into the ground sliding toward Numbuh 4's group. The hovering ships continued to fire on the body.

"Sir? Do we fire?"

"Wait for it."

The unconscious dragon continued to slide toward them.

"Sir?"

The soldiers were feeling a little anxious as Numbuh 4 continued to wait.

"Sir?"

"NOW!"

The team immediately opened fire as a hail of snow bullets hammered into Father's body.

The Lockahsockah's four cannons pointed straight ahead as they let out a volley of snowballs.

"Ahhhhh!"

Numbuh 4 screamed out his anger and frustration as he continued to fire. The last mission, how it spiraled out of control, how it resulted in eleventy-billion injuries to clean up their mess of a mission, how it left his close friend and teammate seriously injured and five dead. The first casualties ever since Numbuh 0's revolt against Grandfather.

Even after the body stopped a few meters from Numbuh 4's troops no one stopped firing. There was no cease-fire order; there wasn't a stand down request. Every kid in the battle was pouring out their anger all at once, on the enemy that has tested them to their limits.

A cloud of white mist started to grow as the temperature lowered from all the ice and snow they were firing in one small area. The body was barely visible but they didn't care. Everyone kept firing.

362 arrived on the scene with 48 Flavors a few minutes later ordering everyone to stop firing. It took a while and some operatives would not stop until they exhausted all their ammo but eventually they stopped. The ships were still in the air, weapons trained, as if they were waiting for Father to get back up again.

When the mist cleared up it showed Father, or more accurately, Benedict Uno back in his human form without the black cloak. 48 Flavors along with two guards approached him, the guards rolling over a tube like storage cylinder.

"Prop it up right there next to him. Good. Get him in the chamber."

The two guards lifted the unconscious body and stood him up in the container.

"This," 48 Flavors pointed at the strange container, "is a freeze chamber designed to keep temperatures below zero. It can reach close to minus eleventy-billion degrees and it should be more than enough to keep Father's power dormant. Get him out of here boys."

As 48 Flavors left, 362 walked up to the center. The ships were landing and slowly everyone gathered around 362.

"I won't say much because I know all of you are very tired. We will suspend all future missions until Global Command can make a proper evaluation of the situation. I will give out a formal speech in a few days time. Try not to think about what happened here today…" 362's address was more somber than uplifting. Everyone had been through a lot.

"Me and some of the other senior operatives will stay behind to pack up the tents. The medical team has been alerted and transport ships are on their way. Everyone who is well enough to make it back on their own my go. If you want to wait for the transport then you can wait. That's all. Sector V, I want an immediate debriefing."

* * *

"Wally!" Numbuh 3 rushed up to him as soon as he entered. "You're ok…"

A hug was probably what he needed most and Numbuh 4 happily accepted her hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I saw the ship…Numbuh 230…and then I thought if you were there. But I know you weren't. It still was somehow…if you were to…I was so worried!" Kuki dug her face into Wally's shoulder and cried. Wally's mind was racing, trying to process all the different emotions he was feeling. He held her tighter as Kuki continued to cry, her tears staining his hoodie."

Wally looked at Kuki and her face was wet from all the tears. He didn't know how to react. No one ever missed him that much. Something inside of him clicked and he knew he didn't want to let her go. Wally wiped the tears off Kuki's face. He didn't want to see her in that state, it made him feel…queasy and uncomfortable.

He was trying to read her expression and he saw…he didn't know exactly. Relief? Happiness? Joy? Bliss? Something, but he could tell she was glad he was alright and it gave him a warm feeling inside.

"Listen, 362 wants us to tell her what happened."

"You mean…?"

"I think we have to tell her what happened to the Delightful Children."

"Then…I think it's best if we were with the others."

"Ok then." Wally nodded. He took Kuki's hand and they went to find Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 was already awake. She was awake through the whole battle and while she didn't see it she could feel the tension of the engagement and the deafening noise it made. It still hurt a lot over her body, but she was able to sit upright on the bed. Around her were much worse operatives laying down. It was a depressing sight.

Numbuh 5 saw two people come in the tent and was surprised to see Numbuhs 3 and 4 together, holding hands. She smiled to herself; friends were something everyone needed at this point.

"Numbuh 5, you're awake." Numbuh 3 leaned over her bedside but didn't hug her in case she was still hurt.

"Yeah…I heard you guys took down Father. I just can't believe how all this got out of control…I'm sorry guys."

"It wasn't your fault. Neither of us knew anything about this. We didn't know he would react. It's ok."

"No it's not!" Numbuh 5 was angry, at Numbuh 4 for not understanding, at herself for costing the lives of good operatives, "look Numbuh 4! Look around you!" Numbuh 5 pointed around her, the operatives covered in bandages, in slings, it was all too serious for them.

"This is what happened! This…and more…all because I talked to Father about, that."

"About what?" 362 walked up to them. "What did you tell Father? What could guys have possibly done so that he would go off like that?" The Supreme Leader was livid.

"I thought I could trust you guys to do the job but we ended up with this mess and…we lost someone. We _lost_ someone! They're _dead_ and they're not coming back. Five people on that ship. Numbuh 230 and his sector. They…I still can't believe it."

Numbuh 362 was shaking and her fists were tightly clenched.

"Rachel, please listen. There's something you need to know. Why before all this there was virtually no activity from Father or the Delightful Children." Numbuh 5 turned to face her and flinched a little at the pain.

"What is it then Abby?" Rachel's tone was more sympathetic this time.

"The Delightful Children. They're gone…"

"Gone?"

"They died. In the fight with Numbuh 1. They fell down the ride and we never found them. We never checked because we thought they would be ok. We didn't know! If we did we would have gone there. Father…he…this whole time he searched. And we just thought…you should've seen him. He was saying all these things about being a father, and…I don't know…if we knew we would have…"

Numbuh 5 was now shaking in her bed. She was agitated and her words spilled out of her in barely coherent sentences. Overcome with guilt, the memory of Father would stay there until her life as a KND operative was over. It wasn't long and it was ironic that she would be looking forward to that day when she could forget.

"Abby please, calm down." Rachel took her hand and held it tight. Abby was still restless and Rachel stroked her arm and just continued, slowly whispering 'It's ok' and 'I understand' repeatedly. Trying ever so hard to lift the heavy burden off her shoulders.

The four of them just stayed like this for several minutes. It could've been five, maybe ten, maybe fifteen. They didn't care. They needed each other now more than ever.

They could've remained like this for ages if a shocking thought suddenly went through Abby's mind.

"Where's Numbuh 2?"

The other three looked at each other worryingly. How would they explain this?

"Umm…Numbuh 5," it was Numbuh 4 that finally spoke, "Numbuh 2 is in the 'easy-you', or the 'I see you' unit, or something like that. The doctors told us he was in pretty bad shape and now…I don't know. We haven't seen him and we haven't heard from the doctor yet so we sort of waited."

"Numbuh 2 is still being operated on. They're doing everything they can and most likely he'll continue to be given medical attention when transport arrives. I'm sorry Numbuh 5. I though 911 already told you this."

"Why…why didn't anyone tell me?" Abby didn't want another casualty, especially her own friend and teammate. She was upset and angry. How could they, her teammates and friends, not be concerned about Numbuh 2? It was outrageous!

"Where is he?"

"He's in ICU. This is the last thing we wanted. You were unconscious and just woke up anyway if we told you we knew you wouldn't rest."

"So even you guys didn't want to see him?"

"It's not like that! It wouldn't have made a difference anyway whether we waited for him or not! He's having an operation!"

"I…I can't believe you guys wouldn't even wait for your own friend."

"Guys stop fighting please! Stop!" 362 yelled back.

At that point the room became silent. This was not the time to be fighting.

"We're going to see Numbuh 2." 362 said.

* * *

"Are we done here?" 911 looked to his staff. It was a tiring day, visiting several patients at once while trying to focus on the operation at the same time. It wasn't the smartest thing to do but there were just too many injuries.

"Yeah. We're done. He's stable now but…I don't know how long he'll be out of the field."

"Alright," 911 nodded, "let's finish up here."

Numbuhs 3, 4, 5 and 362 were sitting outside the tent. No one came in or out in the past 20 minutes and the sun was coming up.

The scene in front of them started to illuminate with clarity as they saw just how much devastation this battle had caused. There was still strewn bits of metal everywhere, the holes that were dug in the massive front porch looked like a messed up scavenger hunt, the fires were still not put out. It was a total warzone.

Most of the tents were packed up and the injured operatives evacuated into various hospitals, adult hospitals. There was no way they could handle these kinds of injuries.

That was the plan with Numbuh 2 as soon as the doctors were done. They continued to wait solemnly until 911 emerged from the operating room.

911 saw them when he went out. _That could've gone a lot worse._

"How is he? Is he going to be ok?" Numbuh 5 went straight up to him.

"Numbuh 2 will be alright. We'll be moving him to an adult facility but the worst is over. Needless to say though, he'll be unfit for combat for several months."

Numbuh 5 smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"There's nothing more we can do for now. I think you should go back to your treehouse and wait until all this has blown over."

"Abby, you heard him. He's going to be ok. And you all need your rest. I'll take you back to your treehouse." Rachel hugged her friend.

* * *

_Three days later_

The atmosphere around the treehouse was depressing. The team wordlessly prepared for the funeral event in Moon Base. Numbuh 362 was going to speak on behalf of the fallen operatives. It was going to be an unhappy event.

Between them, they never brought up the subject of Father, or the death of the Delightful Children. It was a topic they would never speak about.

Father was transported to Arctic Prison as soon as the battle was over. He was put into 'ice-cream stasis' as the KND scientists called it. It was simply too big a risk to let him awake and it wasn't like anyone was looking for him. Operatives constantly guarded the chamber and surveillance cameras were planted all over the room. Nothing was left to chance.

Numbuh 2 struggled to put on his vest and Numbuh 4 struggled to tie his shoes, 3 and 5 watched mildly amused by the struggle before helping them out. Soon enough, they were ready to leave and departed toward Moon Base.

No one talked on the way over. Numbuh 2 didn't pull any of his puns, Numbuh 4 was unusually quite, even Numbuh 3, always the cheerful one, had a look that showed complete sadness. Numbuh 5 thought back, they all had plenty of time to think back to that day. That conversation. What Father said. Something only they would know of and would forever leave them with a nagging feeling of guilt.

The Moon Base conference hall was filled with silent murmurs and operatives looking uncomfortable in their attire, and the situation at hand. Some operatives looked mostly unscathed, others had crutches, bandages on their heads and slings around them. At the center of the hall were five caskets decorated with the KND flag. It was a miracle they were able to retrieve the bodies. Well, the adults did that anyway and then they stole the caskets.

No one ever thought that an actual death would ever happen. It was a rare time when they were reminded the harshness of reality, away from the fun and games that usually came along with a mission.

As everyone started to settle down, 362 walked up to the podium. The hall immediately became quiet.

"I don't know what to say…I wish I did but I don't have anything to say. All I know is that these five operatives, these kids, will be missed by everyone here.

"This is something I would never want to wish on any one. The last thing I would want is to purposefully put you in harms way. Yesterday's battle…" 362 sniffed, fighting the urge to collapse in front of everyone, "yesterday's battle was extreme, it was severe…every one of you who fought on that day fought with courage and spirit. We weren't just the Kids Next Door, we were much more than that. I don't know if there's a name for it but…it was more than just fighting adult tyranny. It was…for each other.

"This…this…death...is something no Supreme Leader would ever want on their hands. From now on, I am responsible for their actions. They acted under my command and I let them get killed."

Sector V was stunned that 362 would take the blame, they felt even more guilty at the thought of it.

362 continued, "There's something else. Three months from now I will turn thirteen. I will be a teenager and I will be decommissioned." There were gasps and whispers at the revelation of their leader's announcement.

"It saddens me so much that I will not remember these kids who have fought for the KND, I wish so much that I could remember them but I know I can't. And knowing in a few months I will continue to live my life, unaware of my friends passing, that thought sickens me. I want to…" 362 stopped and no one said anything as she silently wept.

Turning behind her, 362 turned on the projection module and it showed Numbuh 230 in his military attire, exactly like he was three days ago.

"Numbuh 230. Daniel Williams. Leader of Sector SAF."

The image changed to another operative who everyone could only assume was another operative in his sector.

"Numbuh 231. Andrew McMiller. 2x4 technology officer of Sector SAF."

362 continued to list out their names and ranks as the images changed.

"Numbuh 232. Caroline Hurley. Recon operative of Sector SAF.

"Numbuh 233. Michael Burks. Medical officer of Sector SAF.

"Numbuh 234. Sara Alexander. Combat specialist of Sector SAF."

Four guards appeared next to the caskets and drew out their Muskets as they prepared for a salute.

Everyone watched silently as the guards performed their salute.

After the salute, there was a minute of silence before the crowd slowly dissipated. When most of the kids were gone, Sector V got up.

"We should go to 362." Numbuh 5 suggested.

They went to 362's command quarters and saw her idly sitting down.

"Hey, are you ok?" 5 asked.

"Hi guys. I don't know…everything is a mess right now. Almost everyone is unable to go out into the field. My hands are full. This is going to take months of work to sort out. I know I asked you guys to stop your missions but right now, with everyone in such bad shape I have to get every available operative I can get." Sector V knew it was the logical thing to do but 362's expression told them she didn't want them to leave.

"Rachel, you don't have to send us out there. We can stay here and help you with this."

"I want that Abby, I want you guys to stay but…as Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door I have to put this organization ahead of my own feelings. Something I should've thought of before I asked you guys to suspend your missions. Can you understand that guys?"

"Alright, I don't like it but if that's what you want then we'll respect that."

"Thanks guys. I'm giving you a break before you get your first mission. Umm…Numbuh 5, can you please stay here for a sec?"

"Sure thing." Numbuh 5 looked puzzled but the rest knew it was something important they wanted to talk about and left them alone.

"Listen Abby," Rachel got up, "we both know you're one of the most capable operatives here next to Nigel Uno. You're a confident fighter and a capable leader. You're also the one with any sort of common sense. You know in 3 months I'm going to be decommissioned, and when that happens the KND is going to need a new leader."

Numbuh 5 thought this speech was strikingly similar to one she had heard before.

"Abby, I want you to be the next Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door."

No! This was something she definitely didn't want. She doubted her leadership skills greatly. It was already overwhelming the first time when Nigel asked her to take charge of Sector V, she lead them before but those were different circumstances, and now Rachel wants her to lead the whole KND!

"Don't even start to think of backing out of this Abby. You're a very capable leader and even if you don't believe it, I do. And so do your teammates. I need someone like that and you're it."

"Rachel do you even know what you're asking?" Abigail replied frantically, hoping her reaction would make Rachel think otherwise on her decision

"Yes I do Abby. I've given this a lot of thought. Believe me when I say this."

Numbuh 5 looked at 362 and saw her face was serious. After all the time they spent together in the past year they have gotten to know each other really well. Sure, her teammates also hung out with 362 a lot this past year but there a special bond between her and 362 which stood out. Ironically, the last thing Numbuh 5 expected was to be promoted to Supreme Leader.

"I don't…I don't know if I can do this…"

"I know you can Abby, I've watched you this past year and the way you've lead your team on missions is unbelievable! I just wish you were more confident in yourself is all. I know you like the field missions and going out and everything, but the more I see you the more I'm convinced you'll make a great leader." Rachel put her hand on Abby's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

It was no use. She knew she couldn't convince Rachel otherwise. It was a huge leap from being a leader of a small sector to the whole of the KND. It was big news! She hoped Rachel was thinking straight especially after all she's been through over the past few days. Abby still didn't know if right now was the best time to have told her about this, but it was already done.

"Ok Rachel, if you're sure, if you're really sure, then I guess I have to accept." Abby gave a resignated sigh, not really knowing what to feel at this point. She needed time to process this.

"I understand you need time to think this over. I'm sorry for telling you this all in one go but after what's happened in these past few days, I'm sure I've made the right choice. You can tell your friends as long as they don't tell anyone else for now."

"Alright," Abby gave a weak nod, "I guess I should get some rest, for the next mission."

"I'll see you around Abby…" 362 gave a sad smile as Numbuh 5 walked out.

Her teammates were idly waiting outside and happily rushed to Numbuh 5 as she came out.

"Numbuh 5!"

"Hey guys." Numbuh 5 smiled nervously.

"So what happened in there?" asked Numbuh 2.

"I'll tell you at the treehouse."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'd like to ask though, are the chapters I'm posting of appropriate length? Or do they need to be longer/shorter? And is my formatting style ok? Any grammar spelling mistakes you've seen? Leave a review or PM me! To those who have given me constructive feedback, I have replied to you! If you liked this story, please favourite it! If you didn't...then don't haha, although I hope I can change your mind as the story develops. Stick around for the next chapter! And for those of you following since the start I'd like to give a big thank you!_


	8. Prologue Chapter viii - Agents

_We're nearing the end of the prologue. Finally! Enjoy this chapter. This one is just a little side adventure of Numbuh 1's. As always, feedback/reviews are always appreciated (whether good or bad). If you just started reading from this chapter, you should go back and start at the beginning!_

_Disclaimer: C:KND belongs to it's creator Mr. Warburton. If I had a million dollars I would buy the show off him...ok maybe not but it's on my list!_

* * *

Prologue Chapter - Agents

Sector VA1 were chilling in their treehouse. It had been a busy week of missions and they were finally able to take a break.

Numbuh 1 was in his room laying in bed. He could here his teammates outside shouting and arguing at each other. They were probably talking about one of their many weird topics. Numbuh 1 couldn't really understand most of it. He wasn't smart enough to. Stuff about space, relativity, universal politics and even jokes! The humans were too young to understand what it all meant.

So whenever they had a day off he would retreat into his room.

There was no denying it, Nigel was terribly homesick. He missed his family back on Earth. He wondered what over the top lie the GKND told his parents to cover for him. He thought about his friends too. He missed them terribly. He missed the days when they would go on missions and hang around at the treehouse. The work was just a distraction to make sure he never thought of them too much.

-Incoming transmission. Incoming transmission. Incoming transmission.-

Numbuh 1 found it odd it was a private transmission directed for him only.

"Accept transmission." Numbuh 90.0, their Region Leader, appeared on screen.

Numbuh 90.0 was a four-legged Danian. His lower body was similar of that to a horse and his upper torso was covered in white fur. Like almost all sentient beings, he had two hands and a set of fingers, three on either side. His face closely resembled a monkey. He was a juvenile in his world but by human height he was quite tall at around seven feet.

Like other Danians, he was a genius. Their planet is home to some of the universe's technological marvels, or so they claim, since they never let anyone see or use them. But judging by how smart 90.0 was, it was probably the truth.

The GKND was too big to be run by one single leader and space was a vast area so the GKND had region leaders in charge of their assigned regions and who would report to the Supreme Leader on a regular basis.

"Numbuh 90.0." Numbuh 1 sat up. "What is it?" asking curiously.

"Hello Numbuh 1. I'll get straight to the point. I have a mission for you."

"A mission sir? Just for me?" Numbuh 1 was surprised.

"Not only you Numbuh 1. You'll be working with another operative, Numbuh α. She's a new recruit but he's very capable."

"You want me to show him the ropes sir?" Numbuh 1 questioned. Why would they choose him to show this new operative around? He wasn't as physically capable as the others, unless they wanted to give her a desk job or something.

"No. Didn't you hear what I said? You'll be going on a mission with _her_. It's a rescue mission. Numbuh 09 got lost while going on a solitary mission. He was supposed to bring back some tech which we found in the area but he never came back. The last position he was in is in a cave in one of the planets in your system."

"So where is Numbuh α?"

"She's already there. Take the starship and head out."

"If you say so sir." Numbuh 1 still questioned his decision but orders were orders. The starship was in his own personal port attached to his room. He would leave and come back and no one would know.

Numbuh 1 arrived at Planet 32-A. A luscious forest planet teeming with plant life. He hadn't the faintest idea why Numbuh 90.0 didn't assign their treehouse here instead of the surface of a barren moon rock.

He landed in front of the cave coordinates and jumped of his ship. In many ways the place reminded him of home. The blue skies and the green trees were oddly familiar. Or perhaps it was his brain trying to grasp anything resembling his old life on Earth.

Numbuh 1 felt someone touch his shoulder and he instinctively turned around and aimed his Blaster. He came face to face with a brownish coloured humanoid alien with scales all over her body and a rather long tail. Her hands and feet were webbed. She blinked as Numbuh 1 leveled the weapon on her face.

"You're Numbuh 1 aren't you?" She said with a distinct hissing noise.

"You must be Numbuh α. Sorry for umm…pointing this thing at you."

"That's alright. We should get going anyway don't you think? Don't want to waste any time rescuing this operative."

"Of course." _She was recently recruited and already acting better than I was. I wonder if this is some sort of trick?_

The two headed into the cave and it was unusually humid. Numbuh α's space suit covered her body in reaction to the heat.

"I can't survive in hot atmospheres." She explained.

Numbuh 1 pulled out his emergency beacon receiver in case it picked up any signals.

Soon enough it did and Numbuh α and 1 ran to the source of the signal. Numbuh 1 noticed it became a lot hotter as they made their way deeper into the cave.

"There he is!" Numbuh 1 pointed to 09. He was on the edge of a cliff that was barely holding him. As they walked to the edge they looked down and saw lava boiling underneath them.

"Numbuh 09 we're coming to get you!" Numbuh α yelled across the crevasse.

"You-you have to hurry! Or it will come back soon! A-a-and be quiet!" He whispered as loudly as he could.

"I'm going in."

"No Numbuh 1. He said we have to be quiet. We don't know what this thing is but we don't to alert it. I'll do it."

"The heat is making you tired. I'll do it." Numbuh 1 insisted but he saw Numbuh α disappear before his eyes as her scales became transparent.

He could see Numbuh 09 being carried along the edge of the cliff wall. _She's strong and can camouflage. Not to mention she can balance well._

"That was easy enough." Numbuh 09 said. Numbuh α looked wiped out from the walking. "Is she alright?"

"No. She's not. We need to get out of here now."

Just then a loud screeching sound came from the other side of the crevasse.

"What is that?"

"It's that thing!"

The thing suddenly leapt into view. It was a flaming flying insect about as tall as a human adult. It sharpened it's scythe arms as it screeched and vibrated it's wings.

"Let's go now!"

Numbuh 09 carried Numbuh α on her shoulder as they ran back to the entrance of the cave. The monster bug spread it's flaming wings and pursued them.

"Watch out!" The monster bug was shooting fireballs from it's mouth.

"This way!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

The light from the entrance was visible and the two ran toward it as fast as they could.

They collapsed onto the floor as they tumbled out of the cave.

"Numbuh α quick. Where is your ship?"

"Over…there…" she said faintly and pointed at her transport ship.

They made a dash toward it when a shadow came over them. As they looked up they saw the monster bug jump over them landing right in front of the ship.

"Darn it!"

Numbuh 1 pulled out his Blaster and started firing at the flaming monster bug but it was too fast and simply dodged his attacks. Numbuh 09 gently put Numbuh α safely out of range as he pulled his own Blaster. The two fired but the bug kept evading their attacks. It gave an ear-piercing scream as it leapt high into the air. The two jumped just as it landed.

"Get Numbuh α and get back to the ship!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

While Numbuh 1 was distracting the bug, Numbuh 09 picked Numbuh α and ran back to the ship. However, the bug noticed the pair and shot fireballs onto the ship melting it in an instant. It then turned to the pair as it shot another fireball. Numbuh 09 was surprised when Numbuh α pushed him out of the way. The fireball hit Numbuh α and she was thrown across the ground.

"Numbuh α!" Numbuh 1 ran toward her as Numbuh 09 got up and fought the monster bug.

Her entire skin was burned to a crisp and she was barely breathing. Her eyes were singed from the fire. She was already blind and paralyzed but was able to talk.

"Get…Numbuh 09...safely." Her voice was dry and throaty.

"Why did you do it?" Numbuh 1 said resentfully.

"The mission…"

"You knew what would happen when you pushed him out of the way. You knew!" He started crying intensely. He had just gotten to know her! She was a new recruit!

"I know…go…the mission…" she gave a weak smile.

"You knew!" Numbuh 1's fists clenched tightly and he punched the ground hard.

"Go…" her voice was barely heard as her head went limp. Numbuh 1 kneeled beside her and cried momentarily forgetting the situation.

"Numbuh 1! Let's go! Now!"

Numbuh 1 grabbed Numbuh 09 as they went over to his starship. The bug shot some more fireballs that were out of range. From above, Nigel could see the bug crawling over to the body of Numbuh α.

Nigel arrived back at the treehouse after dropping off Numbuh 09 back to his sector. After a debriefing he found out Numbuh α was not assigned to a treehouse yet but she was anxious to start a new mission. She convinced Numbuh 90.0 to let her go on one with someone who was more experienced. That experienced member was him. He was supposed to have looked out for her.

He fell face forward into his bed and sobbed. His door opened and Numbuh _i _came in. She took a few steps before stumbling. A look of sadness and shock was on her face. She dropped the file she was supposed to give Numbuh 1 and ran out of the room.

No one else apart from Numbuh _i _knew he ever left the treehouse.

* * *

**Galactic Kids Next Door - B.L.A.S.T.E.R.  
B**ig  
**L**aser  
**A**iming  
**S**hotgun  
**T**ech  
**E**xpectedly  
**R**eliable

* * *

_All of my OC GKND and KND tech will be posted at the end of the story, as you can see. I hope you like the weapons I've come up with. It takes up to 30 minutes sometimes for me to think of appropriate acronyms! The first chapter is coming very soon I promise! Once again, thanks for reading!_


	9. Prologue Chapter ix - Bonds

_To coincide with the upcoming weekend I will release the final Prologue Chapter today! Those in Europe get to see this first! Lucky you! It's an extremely short chapter but it leads the way to the first proper chapter which I will release later in the day (for those in Europe) and this Friday morning (America) so keep a lookout for that! So, here's the final Prologue Chapter!_

_Disclaimer: C:KND belongs to Mr. Warburton. I do not gain any sort of monetary value from this and is simply for fun._

* * *

Prologue Chapter - Bonds

"WHAT!?" the others looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, 362 told me I would become Supreme Leader when she was decommissioned.

"And you just said yes right away?" Numbuh 4 said with a hint of spite in his voice.

"No! Of course not. I didn't want to, but she kept pushing me."

"I can't believe it…it's only going to be three of us left now." Numbuh 2 said miserably.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry."

Numbuh 3 went over and hugged Numbuh 5. It looked like she could really use it right now.

"It's ok Numbuh 5. It just means you're a really good operative! We should be happy for you." She smiled at her briefly before her expression saddened a bit. "We're going to miss you really, but we still have three months together and it's going to be full of missions! So we'll spend a lot of time together! And I know the last thing we want is to be hanging out with a glum Numbuh 5."

Numbuh 5 cheered up a bit. It helped that Numbuh 3 was able to look at the positive aspects no matter how hard things seemed and it was something she valued in her.

However, 2 and 4 were still obviously shaken by her news and looked dejected. She wished she knew what to say to make them feel better, but how could she if she was feeling a bit apprehensive about this whole situation herself?

There was nothing else to say. Numbuh 5 went over to the couch where 2 and 4 were sitting and sat between them not saying anything.

"I'm sorry guys…" Numbuh 5 finally said.

"We can't blame ya…we weren't surprised." Numbuh 4 shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we knew you were one of the best here…we were sort of afraid you would get chosen." Numbuh 2 said, "and well…you did."

"I just wish we had more time together…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry." Numbuh 2 said.

"What for?" Numbuh 5 turned to him.

"We should've acted more supportive but we didn't and we're your friends…we shouldn't have acted this way."

"We just didn't want you to leave." Numbuh 4 added.

Numbuh 5 smiled. Her friends really were going to miss her! And she was going to miss them too.

"I'm still going to be here guys. Just on the Moon Base so we'll still see each other! I just hope this doesn't change anything."

"It won't!" Numbuh 3 said. She leaped over to the couch and bounced on them squealing.

"Thanks guys." Numbuh 5 managed to say out loud; she was starting to get choked from how her friends were treating her. She was happy for it.

Abby leaned over unknowingly toward Hoagie and snuggled up to him. She felt warm next to him.

While Wally raised an eyebrow, Kuki nuzzled up against him and his thoughts shifted to her, he leaned over her as they cuddled together.

They still had the whole summer with each other, and at that moment they were content with how things were. There was a warm and tranquil feeling rarely felt in the treehouse since Numbuh 1's departure; all four of them were enjoying it.

The events of the future were already set in motion. The battle with Father was only just the start.

* * *

_Yes this is the final Prologue Chapter. For those of you who have stuck by this long I hope I've done a good job with the story so far and that you continue to follow this story! It's pretty lengthy compared to some of the other stories here but I hope that it doesn't deter you readers. I have to say I've really enjoyed this project so far and am continuing it. If you've liked what you read please leave me a favourite or a review! Tell me what I'm doing well or what I can improve on, it really helps me! Once again, a big big thank you to you readers. You're awesome! _


	10. Chapter 1-1 - Final Thoughts

_The first chapter! Finally! I won't rant on here and get straight to the point. As with the Prologue, the Chapters will be just as long, or maybe longer and so I'll split them up into smaller sections because 1. It's easier to read and take in and 2. I still haven't finished writing this chapter! For all new chapters I will post the name of the main chapter and the name of the sub-chapter after like so:_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A New Era**

* * *

Chapter 1-1 – Final Thoughts

_Three months after the battle of Father. Two years and three months after the events of Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S._

It had been about two years since Numbuh 1 left for the GKND. A lot of things have changed since then. Some for the better, some for the worse. And things were still changing now. They were now 12 years old, approaching 13. It was still a while away but the thought of it was in the back of their minds.

Summer went by too fast for Sector V. The summer since the horrendous battle that took place at the Delightful Mansion. It was something everyone wanted to forget. Rarely did they go on missions during that summer; it was summer vacation after all. For those few moments they could forget the Kids Next Door, forget their responsibilities, forget the traumatic events that have burned into their memories. They could act and play like normal kids.

Gradually they matured, both physically and mentally. Numbuh 4 grew rapidly thanks to puberty and was as tall as Numbuh 5. Numbuh 2 was slowly healing. Without the stress of missions and more free time, he was able to go out more and hang out with his friends and in his spare time he went out to run. Numbuh 3 kept holding sleepovers almost every night. It was a great summer.

The next thing they knew their summer was finished. While they refused to admit the dreaded day was coming, it was something they all had to face. Supreme Leaders were almost always picked from sectors which had little team affiliation so it was surprising when 362 chose Numbuh 5 to be the next Supreme Leader.

This of course meant they would be separated even more, something neither of them could bear. As the day fast approached Sector V became just a little more disheartened with each passing day. They wouldn't be able to hang out together. Numbuh 5 would be busy on the Moon Base. It was too far and too soon for them.

"Don't forget us Numbuh 5." Numbuh 2 said. There was a lot of sadness in his voice.

"I won't Numbuh 2. I won't." She went over and hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting him. He was still suffering from his injuries.

Abby looked at Kuki and they smiled before giving each other a friendly hug.

"Thanks Kuki…" Abby whispered. The tears rolling down her cheeks. Kuki responded by hugging her tighter.

Numbuh 4 and 5's eyes met and they shared a knowing glance. Shee put her hand on his shoulder and he simply nodded.

"Don't let us down Numbuh 5."

* * *

The Moon Base conference hall was filled with operatives as they came to watch the decommissioning of their Supreme Leader. Other operatives who were still affected by their injuries from the battle with Father three months ago still watched from their treehouses; the recent memories still in the minds of many. It was also the last time the KND have been called for a formal meeting so the mood was undoubtedly somber.

There were only a few minutes left before 362 would have to face centre stage and give her last speech as a KND operative. Numbuh 5 stood next to her.

They were too nervous to say anything to each other. To be honest, there was nothing to be said. It was an emotional moment for the both of them as a million thoughts raced through their heads.

It seemed like forever before an operative called her on stage.

"362, errm…Rachel, you're up."

Rachel took a deep breath before emerging onto stage where it felt like the whole world was watching.

* * *

It was a rule in the GKND that when the leader which the operative came from was to be decommissioned, they could take time off missions to watch it. Numbuh 1 was sitting in his quarters in his treehouse watching on the digital hologram screen as he saw Rachel take step to the stage. The entire audience burst in applause as the camera panned over to them. Numbuh 1 continued to observe in silence.

The applause quickly stopped when the Rachel tapped on the microphone.

He looked hard at her, thinking of what might be going through her head.

"Well everyone, it's my birthday, and now that I'm a teenager, you know what's going to happen. There's nothing more that needs to be said about that." Numbuh 1 could see Rachel was nervous. It wasn't a surprise.

"The last time you were all here, was because of the fight against Father. One that showed the bravery and courage of the Kids Next Door and for that I cannot be happier knowing I have been a part of that.

"But also, we cannot forget…" she paused for a moment, "those who…who lost their lives. And facing the decommissioning chamber, I don't know if I should feel relieved I shall forget such a tragic moment, or angry because I will forget those who laid down their own lives for us."

Numbuh 1 remembered the day when he got the file. It was on the floor on the front door of his room. The battle against Father; he read the mission report and just reading it gave him a heavy feeling. He read the injury list. He read the costs it would have. He read the cause of his rampage, which was classified 'for Sector V eyes only'. He read what happened to his teammates. He read the casualty report, when five operatives from the renowned Sector BFTT were killed in action. He never knew Sector BFTT that well, but their reputation exceeded them. He spent five days shutting himself off from everyone else from that day. He felt numb.

"There were a lot of things I've seen during my time here as Supreme Leader and without a doubt these past few months have been something of a shock for me." Numbuh 1 wondered what she meant by that. Surely it couldn't just be the battle against Father? "I had some regrets. There were times where I wished now I could go back and take a chance at something. There were times where I could've avoided pointless conflicts.

"Many of you right now are given the choice on whether to dwell on your regrets or move past them. I don't have that option and while it may seem as a good thing at first, the regrets we remember are just a way of reminding us we're kids. We can't make the right decisions all the time and that's normal. It's something I wish I will still have…"

Rachel was approaching the end of her speech. She was slowing down and averting her eyes from the audience and Numbuh 1 couldn't help but look more intensely into the screen, into her.

"I can't show how much I'm going to miss all of you. Being here was one of the best things that ever happened to me and even if I forget you guys, even if I forget the missions or the parties and sleepovers, I wish that I would never have to forget this feeling. The feeling of being happy. I don't know if I'll ever have that feeling as a teenager." Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she kept pushing on

"My friends…you're who I'm going to miss the most. Even when I'm a teenager, I know I will have this feeling inside me, this feeling that I'm missing something. And that will be you. You know who you are." Rachel looked up at where 2, 3 and 4 were sitting and they returned a smile. She looked to her left and saw Numbuh 5, patiently and nervously waiting until she calls her on stage and she gave a nod or recognition. _They know._ Rachel thought, content with that fact.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Even if we're growing up, remember where you came from! You're Kids Next Door and that's something you should never forget!" she faced the crowd and they cheered. Not a loud cheer, but one that showed meaning, that they knew who they were. Rachel managed a small smile

A small troop of guards took position on the left and right of the stage with Muskets in hand. The troop leader took charge between them.

"Weapons ready!"

The guards raised their weapons.

"Aim!"

The Muskets pointed upward diagonally toward the ceiling.

"Fire!"

Both sides fired, the mustard flying into the air and hitting the other projectile mustard from the other side, bursting into small mustard fireworks which rained down onto the stage.

"Present arms!"

Muskets soldered, all of them gave a salute. And it was followed by applause from the audience as they marched off stage and Rachel began to speak again.

"I'm sure you're curious as to who the new Supreme Leader is. Many of you already know her either personally or through her reputation. I won't dwell anymore and cut to the chase. Kids Next Door, your new Supreme Leader, Numbuh 5!"

Nigel almost fell of his chair as he saw Numbuh 5 walk up stage and hugged Rachel. He was somewhat surprised, but he knew Abby had the qualities of a good leader. Nigel smiled to himself, feeling proud for his friend.

The camera zoomed in on Sector V showing Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4. They were clapping for their friend. Numbuh 3 was cheering loudly and Numbuh 2 gave a thumbs up and Numbuh 5 waved back.

Under the loud applause, Rachel whispered close to Abigail.

"Abby, I hope you're ready. Because it's time for me to go."

"I guess so…"

"You'll be fine Abby. Don't worry about me." She gave a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you Rachel, we all are."

"I know. And for that I am so thankful." Abby smiled back and nodded.

"Please walk with me."

They walked over to the decommissioning module. A single chamber designed to wipe out all memories being in the Kids Next Door.

"Kids Next Door!" Rachel yelled. "Remember! We're kids! Never stop thinking that. Ever."

Rachel quickly turned to Abby, "I'll miss you."

"Me too Rachel. I'll miss you too."

Nigel watched as the small chamber door opened. There was some hesitancy in Rachel's step, but she stepped in bravely.

The door quickly sealed shut as she was fully inside and Rachel turned around to look outside through the little glass slit.

-Doors sealed. Beginning decommissioning process. Operative for decommissioning: Numbuh 362. Initiating countdown sequence. 10-

_You had a good run Rachel. You said everything that needed to be said. I wish I could've stayed for a few more minutes though._

-9…-

_I wonder what will happen? I hope I won't be mean to kids after this._

-8…-

_I hope the friends I make won't be mean to kids. I really hope not…_

-7…-

_Abby will do great! I know she will._

-6…-

_So why do I feel like I'm still forgetting something?_

-5…-

_I can't believe how Sector V was willing to make me happy. I wish I didn't have to forget them._

-4…-

_Thank you guys for everything. You were such great friends…If we meet again I know I'll feel something!_

-3…-

_Sector V..._

-2…-

_Wait! Nigel! Did he see me? Was he watching? I didn't get to see him…I didn't get to tell him! Rachel you can't cry now. You can't think of him again!_

-1…-

_Nigel!_

* * *

_I know it's not as exciting as you guys hoped but the action will come! I apologize if it seems the story is moving at a snail's pace but that's just how it's going to be and if you don't like that then too bad for you! If you liked it (or didn't) leave a review with your comments and feedback. Keep and eye out for the next chapter and thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: C:KND and its related entities belong to it's rightful creator Mr. Warburton. Don't sue me!_


	11. Chapter 1-2 - Emotions

_Second part of chapter 1. I'm exhausted...you'll be happy to know I have finished chapter 1 and am currently working on chapter 2. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: C:KND belongs to Mr. Warburton and does not belong to me. _

* * *

Chapter 1-2 - Emotions

When Numbuh 5 got back from bringing Rachel back home, her teammates hurried over to Numbuh 5 and tackled her down into a group hug.

"Hey! Ow! Numbuh 5 needs her space! Get off me!" Numbuh 5 squealed.

"Congrats Numbuh 5! Or should we say, Supreme Leader now?" Numbuh 2 teased.

"Yeah, Supreme Leader, maybe you guys should call me that!" Numbuh 5 teased back.

"Yeah well, we're not gonna do that! You're still plain old Numbuh 5 to us!" Numbuh 4 said.

They all laughed on the floor forgetting the circumstances for a while before someone approached them

"Ehem, sorry to interrupt sir, but we need you in mission control right away."

The group saw it was Numbuh 36, the security chief on Moon Base and the one who leaded the salute today. It seemed both Numbuh 5 and 36 will still trying to get accustomed to the new situation as they stared awkwardly at each other.

"Umm…now?" Numbuh 5 said.

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"We'll be waiting for you Numbuh 5." Numbuh 3 assured her.

"Ermm, Numbuh 3? This will take a while. Unless you all want to stay on Moon Base for several hours, I think it's best if you head back to your treehouse."

"No way! We're stayin' right here!"

"Guys, it's ok. You don't need to wait. I'll come down the treehouse myself after all this is over."

"Sir, we really need to go." Numbuh 36 urged her.

Before they could say anything else, he grabbed Numbuh 5 and dragged her away to mission control, leaving the others standing alone in the empty conference hall.

"So, should we stay?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I guess we should head back. Numbuh 5 said she would come down here so there's no reason to stay here right?"

They slowly walked back to the Scamper in the landing bay. The journey back to Earth was dampening. No one said a word until they arrived back at their treehouse.

They had a week before missions started again but the three sat glumly in the main room. Losing Numbuh 1 was bad enough, but Numbuh 5 made up for it in her leadership skills and her ability to keep everyone engaged and happy. Those were the days they have been the happiest since Numbuh 1's departure.

Losing Numbuh 5 was a demoralizing blow. They already lost two members, two unique and irreplaceable members of their group. It would almost be a crime to find a replacement for them, as if they were tainting their memory.

Eventually Numbuh 4 asked 2, "hey, since Numbuh 5 and 1 are gone now, doesn't that make you the leader of Sector V?"

Numbuh 2 didn't even think of that. "I guess it sort of does…"

They didn't say anything for the rest of the day.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Numbuh _i_ was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Numbuh 1, can I come in?"

"Sure thing." She went over took a seat next to Numbuh 1.

"So, you just watched it huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Were you guys close?"

"A little. I guess not as much as everyone expects." He shrugged.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Numbuh _i_ gave her a look.

"You know I can tell when you're lying or not."

"How many times have I told you not to do that to me?" Numbuh 1 said angrily.

"Nigel calm down! I didn't anything of the sort, I could feel you aura when I was standing behind the door! And you have that look on you."

"What look?"

"You have a sort of a scowl," she tilted her head a little looking at him, "I don't know. I can't really explain it but it's a mix between irritated and sad."

Numbuh 1 continued to avoid her gaze.

"So, is everything alright?"

"No, I suppose not." Numbuh 1 mumbled.

"I can understand. She looked like a great leader."

"She was."

"Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Why are you asking?" Numbuh 1 asked, a bit apprehensively.

"Because I'm concerned for you. I don't know, is it really that emotional for everyone when the Supreme Leader on Earth gets decommissioned? I mean, I get that you're not kids for very long but…"

"Well…no, it's not exactly 'emotional' I suppose."

"Then why do you seem so upset?"

"I don't know. I'm confused." Nigel was mindlessly fidgeting with his hands.

"About what?" Nigel didn't say anything. He stared out the window in front of him seeing the stars. It was a beautiful thing to watch the dots clustered together, lighting up the emptiness of space.

"It's about her isn't it? You didn't get to say goodbye to her didn't you?" Nigel nodded.

"You like her don't you?" Jath saw Nigel hesitate for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Nigel, I don't really know what to say. I know you miss her, chances are she was probably thinking about you too."

"How would you even know that?"

"I just have this feeling. You two weren't as close as you would've liked to be, but you were still close. Probably a lot closer than the other operatives she saw everyday? Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm sure she was thinking about you."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to her." His grip tightened on the edge of the chair.

"Neither did she. She probably felt the way you're feeling right now. But you can't stay upset forever Nigel. Be happy that you got to spend time with someone that made you feel this way."

"You're assuming she felt the same way that I did." Nigel replied spitefully.

"I know she did Nigel!" Jath snapped. "Trust me when I say that! I could see the look on your face and from the photo files you gave me with you and her. I could _see_ it. You should know that Nigel." Jath lowered her voice realizing her sudden outburst wasn't helping.

"My people, they thrive on emotional power. They can read what a person is feeling through their body language, tone of voice and the aura they emit. I've told you all that at the start. We're experts at it. I could see it in her face Nigel. She felt the same way."

Nigel didn't say anything but a tear streamed down his cheek.

"Nigel look at me," he turned to face her and she smiled, "everything will be alright."

Jath closed her eyes and Nigel felt something surrounding her, a gentle force. She was giving him a hug. It was the closet she could do to an actual hug without touching him. But Nigel didn't mind, it felt comfortable.

"We're your friends too Nigel. You can talk to us."

"Thanks Jath." Nigel finally said.

"No problem Nigel." She smiled and leaned back.

"Umm...Jath…" Nigel said, his voice barely audible.

"Yeah Nigel?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok. What is it?" Jath could already feel a very strong feeling of sorrow and resentment coming from him.

"Well, a few days ago I got sent on a mission."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah…" Jath nodded and gestured him to continue.

"I got sent on a mission with this new recruit. It was her first time, she wasn't assigned to any sector but she wanted to go. And Numbuh 90.0 said they needed someone…" Nigel struggled to continue as he started sniffing. Jath already knew where this was going and tried to act unaware.

On the day Nigel came back from his rescue mission he received a file from the GKND. It outlined a mission that was undertaken by Sector V and how it resulted in casualties, a rarity in his KND organization. It was labeled top secret but Jath couldn't help but see for herself. When she came to deliver the news Nigel had just come back from his mission. As soon as she stepped inside she could feel an intense dark aura coming from him and as she hastily searched his mind she discovered that he had just experienced the death of an operative. She couldn't face him being the messenger of another death on his home planet. So she fled.

"It's ok Nigel. What is it?" she said soothingly.

"…they needed someone experienced. It was me! We went on a rescue mission and she was being reckless. I should have stopped her but I didn't. I could have but I didn't! And…she…she _died_. _On my watch_. I was supposed to be the responsible one!"

"Nigel…"

"I let someone die!"

"It's not your fault!"

"It was my responsibility!" he yelled bitterly.

Jath's eyes glowed again and a faint white light surrounded Nigel. He started to look more relaxed.

_It wasn't your fault…there wasn't anything you could have done. You did everything you could have to protect her. The GKND didn't give you any information, they simply told you to go. How could you be prepared without that information? You did the best you could. She knew it._

_How…?_

_I know Nigel. Her last moments were spent doing what she wanted. She got to meet a senior operative. You made her feel so happy._

Jath released Nigel from her telepathic grip. As she looked at him, he looked a lot calmer now but far from feeling fine.

"My friends…" Nigel mumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry." She faced the floor, wanting to avoid Nigel's gaze. "I wasn't supposed to read the file. I was supposed to bring it to you. I wanted to be there for you when you got the news but…it was on the day you came back from your mission. I couldn't bring myself to see you in such a state…and I could feel all the negative energy coming from you. It was frightening." She whimpered. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. I'm glad you're with me now."

Jath looked up and he smiled at her. A sincere smile. It was times like these where she wished she could actually hug him and hold him physically. To feel another emotional being with her. It was so close but it felt like a million miles away. They simply looked at each other, their eyes expressing a thousand emotions all at once.

"Can you stay with me for a bit Jath?"

"Sure thing Nigel."

* * *

_Hope you liked this part! For those of you who simply skipped the Prologue Chapters and started from Chapter 1-1 you might not get some of the stuff said here. Anyway, if you liked this please leave a favourite and if you have any criticisms then give me a review! Constructive feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading! _


	12. Chapter 1-3 - Logistics

_Don't expect these nicely day-to-day updates. I'm going to slow down to give myself more time to work on Chapter 2. There is a chance you may not get some of Chapter 1 if you simply skipped the Prologue Chapters. Some of this chapter part here is filler but there is some action. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: C:KND belongs to it's rightful owner Mr. Warburton_

* * *

Chapter 1-3 - Logistics

Everyone in Mission Control turned to face Numbuh 5 when she entered. It was intimidating. But she was in charge of them now. She turned to Numbuh 36 who was standing next to him.

"So what's the problem Numbuh 36?"

"Let's walk and talk sir." He motioned her to follow him.

"As you know, after the battle of Father from three months ago, it highlighted several key weaknesses within the KND. Our lack of any discernable tactics for one, and secondly, operative management and deployment.

"Of all the operatives that partook in the battle, only about thirty-three percent of them are combat ready. The others are still unfit for combat missions due to injuries, physical or psychological."

They stopped in front of a hologram pad, Numbuh 36 gestured to it and a map displayed on screen.

"This shows all the sectors that are able to partake in combat missions. As you can see here, many of our sectors in the Americas and some in European countries sustained heavy injuries. Because Father's mansion was here in the US, it was these sectors that were called in response to your emergency call as they were the closest.

"Of course now, we have the problem of these areas being more vulnerable. We can temporarily assign existing operatives into these new sectors for the time being, however this means our forces might be spread too thin."

"How do you know all this?" Numbuh 5 eyed curiously at 36.

"I was part of Sector BFTT before I got reassigned to Moon Base sir. Before I was in Sector LAS."

"Did you know Numbuh 230?"

"Not that much. No. But we got along well enough." 36 shrugged.

"I'm sorry…"

"Thank you sir."

There was a visible silence. The subject was a sensitive one to talk about and no one was comfortable with it. Numbuh 5 decided to focus on work again.

"Ok, then tell Numbuh 5 again why you brought her down here for? You seem to know how to lead all this." She wasn't following where the conversation was going.

"We're short on operatives. That's something pretty obvious." Numbuh 36 said with a little arrogance. "We need you because this will be a massive undertaking. All operatives have to cooperate, which is something only the Supreme Leader can organize. Also, you're one of the few people outside Sector BFTT with any common sense. It amazes me how childish the kids here can be. I mean, I know we're kids but come on! We're running on what is essentially a military organization. Show a little more maturity!" Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow at 36.

"Anyway, for now, we need to find a suitable solution to our current problem and the best way to do that is to carefully allocate our operatives. Numbuh 86 will help you with this task. Next, we need to evaluate the weaknesses and shortcomings of certain areas in our department and fix them."

"So what you're saying is…"

"We need to change the entire structure of the Kids Next Door."

Numbuh 5 breathed a heavy sigh as she took in everything.

"Alright then." Numbuh 36 made the task ahead sound daunting, and it was in many ways. She had a feeling she would be very busy for the next few weeks. "The first thing we should do is to probably reassign the combat ready operatives. Which sectors have the least amount of adult activity?"

"After the battle of Father, Numbuh 362 started a project that would create a collective database of every operative active in real time. It would be constantly updated with information. This database would help us when it comes to mission deployment, especially bigger missions."

"That would require a lot of effort." Numbuh 5 said. The project was ambitious, but it would be effective. She could see why they needed her authority now.

"Yes it would. We need to set aside some days to gather all the operatives and enter their information into this system. For now, we can only make guesses based on the information we have on screen now."

Numbuh 36 directed his hands on the holographic screen and zoomed in on the sectors which had the most number of combat ready operatives.

"As you can see Sectors S, C, I and J have the lowest adult risk and pretty much no injuries in their team. We'll need to find some more people though." Numbuh 36 stated.

_This is going to take a while._ Numbuh 5 thought. It looked like she won't be able to catch up with her friends.

"Sir," Numbuh 5 turned around to face him, "as Supreme Leader of the KND, you have to learn to look at the big picture. You've lead operatives before but that was on a smaller scale. You were given orders and you were to complete them. Here you're making the orders and sometimes you have to put the needs of the majority ahead, which isn't something most sector leaders can't do."

"Why are you telling me this?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Just making sure you understand your position sir."

* * *

The next few days were chaotic to say the least. Transport ships travelled from sector to sector reassigning operatives across the globe. It was also equally hectic in Mission Control, as Numbuh 5, 36 and 86 continued to discuss the technical logistics of the reshuffling and the long term goals they wanted to reach.

"Any unusual adult activity?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Nothing so far. I still don't think adult activity should be our primary indicator for this reassignment process." Numbuh 36 replied.

"You still think it should be teammate injury ratio?"

"Yes."

"I really don't think it should be." Numbuh 86 said. "I think it should be mission success ratio."

"Are you disagreeing with me because I'm a boy?" Numbuh 36 confronted.

"No she's not. Numbuh 5's made sure of that." Numbuh 5 assured. "But 86, Numbuh 5 don't think mission success rate would do much if most of the sector operatives are injured."

"That's why I said we should only count the mission success rate for active sectors only!"

Discussions like this went on throughout the day. Sometimes it became heated, but nonetheless it was constructive arguments.

Their problem first came when there was an attack on Sector B.

"We're getting an incoming transmission from Sector B sir."

"Bring them on screen." Numbuh 5 sat in the Supreme Leader chair.

"Sir, we're being attacked! It's just a ragtag group of teens and they haven't breached the outer defenses yet but they're just coming in wave by wave! And there's only three of us. Numbuh 4-6 and 8-10 can't fight. We need backup!"

"Numbuh 86, who was assigned to Sector B?" Numbuh 5 turned to 86.

"Umm, Numbuhs 45 and 46. From Sector C sir."

"Where are they now?"

"They're about ten minutes out." It was Numbuh 35 that responded.

"Do we have any sectors that are close to them that can be deployed?"

"Umm, Sector V sir."

Numbuh 5 felt a pang of guilt before pushing it aside. This wasn't the time to think about that now. She had an emergency to deal with.

"Put them on screen."

They all waited for Sector V to respond. After a few seconds there was no response.

"They're not responding sir."

"What? Well try it again!" Numbuh 5 was confused. Why weren't they responding?

"Nothing sir."

Numbuh 5 slammed her fist on the chair. She was surprised, but also angry. They were her friends! How could they let her down like this when she needed them the most?

"What should we do now sir?"

Before Numbuh 5 had time to think, she heard a scream. It was Sector B again.

"They breached the outer defenses! Please do something!" The operative on screen was looking scared. Sector B had never been breached past the outer defenses before and they were terrified.

"Orders sir?" Numbuh 36 said, he was standing next to her.

Numbuh 5 couldn't think. She was paralyzed. It looked like there were no other options for her. If only Sector V were able to pick up. Why didn't they? She has no idea what to do now and the pressure to act is crushing. Sector B was still on screen, showing the operatives running across the treehouse in an unorganized panic.

"End transmission." She whispered.

"Sir?"

"End transmission!"

Sector B no longer showed on screen. But it didn't help one bit. She still didn't know what to do. By the time Numbuhs 45 and 46 would arrive, the treehouse would already be taken over by the rowdy teenagers. For what seemed like forever, Numbuh 5 simply didn't move.

"Sir, what are your orders?" Numbuh 36 looked at Numbuh 5. "Orders sir?" Again, Numbuh 5 didn't move aside from twiddling her fingers. Now concerned, he gently shook her and she didn't respond. He then punched her in the arm.

"Get me 45 and 46!" Numbuh 5 abruptly responded and 36 jumped back a bit from the sudden, and rather unusual, reaction.

"Yes sir." Numbuh 35 turned to his console and hailed them on screen.

"Hello Supreme Leader sir!" 45 and 46 both said, "we are both very honored to meet you." They gave a small bow.

"45 and 46…" Numbuh 5 muttered before clearing her throat, "45 and 46. What's your ETA on Sector B?"

"About 7 minutes sir. We are making great time aren't we Numbuh 46?"

"Yes we are Numbuh 45."

"Can you get there any faster?"

"Of course we can Supreme Leader sir. We have turbo booster rocket on our Scamper for faster travel. Is standard issue for Scampers all across China."

"Wait, what?" Numbuh 36 didn't know anything about this.

"Faster rocket booster on our Scampers because China is very big country you know?"

"Faster rocket boosters? When were you going to tell us about this?" Numbuh 36 demanded.

"Next Kids Next Door Science Fair of course! Turbo Rocket Booster invented only a few months ago."

"The science fair?" Numbuh 5 was baffled.

"It's tradition that all new two-by-four tech is to be introduced in the annual science fair. It's a lot easier to keep track and standardize all out technology that way. But of course, if something gets invented early they have to wait and things like this happen." It was Numbuh 35 who told her.

"Numbuh 45 and 46, Sector B is under attack and needs your help. You need to get over there right now and assist them." Numbuh 5 ordered.

"Of course Supreme Leader sir! We go there using turbo rocket booster now."

"End transmission." The two operatives went off screen. "Get me Sector B again."

The screen showed Sector B again. Their treehouse was still intact meaning the teenagers still haven't penetrated the inner defenses.

"Numbuh 9-6 can you hear me?"

"Hey! When are we getting help? Please hurry!" he shouted.

"Backup is coming. They'll be there in two minutes."

"Hurry!" The screen went blank again.

Numbuh 5 could now only hope the two Chinese operatives got there in time. It was sheer luck they were able to reach there in a much shorter time frame. If not, who knows what could've happened to them. She didn't want to think about it, because the possibility of the teenagers overrunning the treehouse was still very much alive.

"Are you alright sir?" Numbuh 36 quietly asked.

"THE SCIENCE FAIR?" Numbuh 5 said incredulously.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Sector C had an invention which has enormous potential for us in the KND and they kept it from us to show it off to the science fair just so they could win in some contest?"

"Maybe not to win, but it's a tradition sort of thing." Numbuh 36 shrugged.

"Well Numbuh 5 thinks that's ridiculous. There shouldn't even be a need to hold off something like that!"

"You're saying we shouldn't have a science fair?"

"No. Numbuh 5's saying that we shouldn't keep new inventions like some sort of secret!"

"Point taken. But I think right now we should focus on Sector B don't you think?"

"Oh…right…" Numbuh 5 suddenly went nervous again.

Numbuh 5 and 36 turned to face the giant television screens which showed all active operatives in the field.

There was an aerial shot of Sector B. Numbuh 5 could only guess how many teenagers were swarming the treehouse. There were maybe 30 to 40 teenagers climbing up the treehouse, with a lot more lying down unconscious in the outer perimeter most likely from the heavy defenses.

The teenagers situated around Sector B were a wild bunch and unpredictable. Usually they would never launch a large assault but they must've sensed something was wrong and so launched an all out assault. However, it was clear to Numbuh 36 that this attacked wasn't organized and was simply a run of the mill improvisation.

Many of them got close to breaching in but somehow Sector B were able to keep them out. Numbuh 5 watched anxiously hoping that 45 and 46 would soon arrive.

"They're doing well." Numbuh 36 said absentmindedly.

"What?"

"They're doing well. Keeping them out of their treehouse. Not surprising though when you're living near the slums of Brazil. The kids and teenagers there can get very aggressive." 36 stated matter-of-factly. "I wonder what their defense grid is like?"

Numbuh 5 went back to watching the screen. She started to wonder that too. How many Sectors deployed their own strategies which others could benefit from? We're they being hindered by little things such as a science fair contest? Numbuh 5 made a mental note.

With the afterthought pushed aside, her mind went back to the situation with Sector B. The seconds dragged on as Sector B continued to hold off the teenagers but it was clear that they were about to be broken. Suddenly, something appeared to hit the teenagers that were climbing the treehouse and they fell. It was butter.

Another round of butter was fired at the teenagers as they lost their grip and fell. The Scamper then came into view and it could only be Numbuh 45 and 46. On another screen, it showed them inside the Scamper engaging the teenagers.

Numbuh 5 breathed a sigh of relief as the teenagers were quickly falling. Sector B came back with renewed force after seeing their fellow operatives.

The Chinese were ruthless delivering a torrent of ammunition on the oncoming teenagers.

It couldn't have been more than two minutes after 45 and 46's arrival before the teenagers pulled back.

The crisis was averted, but the situation clearly showed Numbuh 5's inexperience in handling large scale situations. It was a different matter when leading a small team of operatives.

Numbuh 9-6 appeared on screen a few minutes later.

"Thanks for the backup sir." He was panting and out of breath but managed a small smile.

"So am I…you're aware that Numbuh 45 and 46 will be staying with you until your own teammates have recovered."

"Yeah. They've already settled in. They're really efficient."

"Good. That's probably everything we need to know. End transmission."

Numbuh 5 turned to face 36.

"Now, about that database project."

* * *

The weeks that followed consisted of intense planning for the KND database project. Tests were developed so relevant information could be inserted into the new database. The Moon Base sent out scouts to different sectors to gather data while the scientists started to construct the massive database.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5, 36 and 86 started on work on the KND's new mission deployment system. The entire framework of the Kids Next Door was being overhauled and it was the busiest the Moon Base has ever been.

"So what factors will we need to take into account?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Let's see, distance from mission location is probably the most obvious thing. We'll be able to measure sector capabilities as well after the database project is finished so that will be considered as well."

"Why should we stick with one sector for a mission? Can we have members from different sectors operate on the same mission?" Numbuh 86 said.

Numbuh 5 and 36 looked at 86. She had a valid point. Mixing operatives from different sectors could be effective in certain situations.

"We should consider it." Numbuh 36 said.

Planning continued and soon enough the database was finally completed, able to show essential information on every operative.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! You have any comments then leave me a review! I always love getting reviews, good or bad. I can't express this enough to all the readers who have followed this story from the first Prologue Chapter, thank you so so much!_


	13. Chapter 1-4 - Leaders Battle Part 1

_Here's the next chapter! There's a battle incoming! Enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: C:KND belongs to Mr. Warburton. _

* * *

Chapter 1-4 - Leaders Battle Pt. 1

"It's done."

"Already?"

"Ahead of schedule it seems. Numbuh 5 is much more capable than we anticipated."

"It doesn't matter. It only means we're ahead of schedule too. Prepare the test force. Let's see how good it really is."

* * *

Numbuhs 5 and 86 were working on a few bugs in the new KND mission deployment system when an alert sounded.

"We're getting an emergency transmission sir!" Numbuh 35 said.

"Who is it from?"

"Sector K sir."

"On screen." Numbuh 5 sat down in the Supreme Leader chair.

The screen turned on and Numbuh 21 appeared.

"What's the situation?"

"We got word that a sizable teenage army is heading toward us. They're about a few miles out. We're preparing our ships now but we're going to need some backup."

"Are you sure your defenses can't hold them?"

"They're teen ninjas sir."

Numbuh 5 was more alert now. The Teen Ninjas were showing little activity ever since the battle of Father but it was clear they were setting up for a small invasion force, and they got them just as they were recovering from a huge battle. She was anxious not only because there was a teen army heading their way, but it also meant her sister Cree would be there. If that were the case, they would be in for a fight.

She was about to turn 18 soon, which meant she would be considered an adult. Numbuh 5 didn't know if her sister knew about her promotion to Supreme Leader, and she didn't know what her sister would do once she became an adult.

"How big is the army?"

"I would say maybe twenty to thirty at most. They're in combat vehicles too."

"Sit tight Numbuh 21. We're sending reinforcements. End transmission."

It was time to assemble a squad.

"Numbuh 86, get the database online. Get operatives that have experience in fighting teen ninjas."

"Right away sir! Turning database online." Numbuh 86 entered the information into the system.

The database module was displayed on the main screen. Everyone in mission control watched as it fervently collected the required data. Slowly it gathered the operatives who had fought teen ninjas in the past.

"How many operatives Numbuh 86?"

"Twenty three operatives. Five of them are still injured."

"Can we get two-by-four officers as well?"

Numbuh 86 punched in the information and the system continued to filter out the list of operatives.

The list of operatives were displayed in front of her. Numbuh 2 was shown in the list there was another feeling of guilt which surged through her. She knew being Supreme Leader was going to take up a lot of her time but never anticipated how much time. She started to understand how lonely Rachel must have felt in the months before her decommissioning, and how much it meant to her when they wanted to hang out with her.

When was the last time she spent any time with her friends? Before she even had any time to think about her friends Numbuh 86 interrupted her thoughts.

"Sir? Numbuh 5?"

"Wh…what is it Numbuh 86?" she shook out of her daze.

"We have forty operatives but a lot of them aren't ready for combat." _Including Numbuh 2. _Numbuh 5 thought to herself.

"Then how many do we have?"

"Fifteen operatives."

"Then that's only thirty-three operatives we have on that list."

"That might not be enough sir…" Numbuh 86 said with a bit of worry.

"We'll have the advantage. They're attacking on our turf. Contact the operatives and tell them to bring their combat vehicles. Numbuh 86, come with me."

"Where are we going sir?"

"We're getting ready to fight."

* * *

"What do you see Numbuh 1?"

Numbuh 1 was looking through his telescope. There had been a warning sent out to the treehouses in his region that a large horde of teenagers have been spotted in their area. Mission Control didn't say what kind of teenagers they were, so there was no point in being prepared. There were different species of teenagers, just like kids and adults, and each were countered differently. So far there hasn't been any reports of attack from the other treehouses but he was out looking just in case.

"Nothing yet." He muttered, not taking his eyes of the telescope.

"Hey, you sure you don't want to join us? We're about to start a game of tag."

Numbuh 1 chuckled to himself. The last time they played a game of tag they ended up destroying half their treehouse and that got them into big trouble with Numbuh 90.0.

"No thanks root-2. I'll stay out here."

"Well, if you change your mind…" root-2 slowly went back into the treehouse.

_I'll never get him. He's an odd fellow that's for sure._ The first time Numbuh 1 stepped into the ship after his GKND recruitment test which involved 'finding a cake', he was unbelievably excited. He knew humans were an emotional bunch, maybe not as much as the Emosential people, which were Number _i'_speople, but they still felt a lot of emotion and from what he read it dictated a lot of their decision making.

Which was why it struck root-2 as odd how Numbuh 1 was able to be such an effective leader. He was able to be extremely rational in the field, and somehow showed emotion only when it was required. There was the occasional moment where his emotions got the better of him but for the most part he was able to put it under control._ Not bad for a human._ The brief excitement he saw in Numbuh 1 after spending a few days in the GKND suddenly faded as he became more solitary.

There were times when he hung out with the rest but for some reason he never seemed to fit in with the rest of them even though they have been extremely open.

Root-2 would've thought that Numbuh 1 would have felt a sense of pride and accomplishment being in the GKND but it looked like most of the time he felt lonely. _Emotions…I'll never get them. _Numbuh root-2 thought. _They seem like such a pointless attribute. I'm surprised sentient beings are still able to feel them. It's just the body's way of responding to situations. Chemical reactions to react to certain situations. That's all._

Pluggers were taught from an early age that emotions only got in the way of their daily lives. That it was a hindrance to them. And Numbuh root-2 fully believed it. Every one of his people are integrated with advanced nano-technology from birth and each person was assigned to a different task which they would diligently undertake for their whole lives. Their fate was already made for them the minute they were born, so the only decision-making that was needed was when they were doing their jobs. There wasn't a need for improvisation or on the spot thinking. Everything in his home world was purely analytical.

It didn't stop root-2 from feeling emotions though. It was a rare occasion but it did happen. Every sentient being were able to feel emotions after all and that included him, no matter how many machine parts were put into him. And now with two openly emotional operatives in the team, he had to at least try to show appropriate responses to his teammates.

He went in the treehouse and saw his teammates excitedly prepare for their epic game of tag.

"He said he didn't want to play."

Numbuh root-2 found it interesting when he saw the facial expressions of his teammates turn to sadness after hearing the news.

"Why didn't he want to play with us?" Numbuh factor 4 asked. His clones were still hanging around the treehouse and it was a weird sight, not even his teammates weren't used to seeing it yet. The ability to naturally replicate was much rarer than people thought.

"He's probably busy as always." 5.1 fell back into the cushy sofa. Just as she was getting pumped up for the game of tag. "He's probably in one of his weird moods again." 5.1 shook her hands to emphasize her point.

"5.1! Don't say that!" Numbuh _i_ snapped at her. "He can hear you!"

5.1 rolled her eyes nonchalantly. "He didn't hear me. And yeah, I know he didn't. I can feel it remember." She waved her fingers at Numbuh _i_. "Besides, why do you care so much anyway? You got like a crush on him or something?"

Numbuh factor-4 and 5.1 laughed and the clones hi-fived each other. Numbuh root-2 simply stood there observing the complexity of the emotional psyche.

"I do not have a crush on him!" Numbuh _i _shouted back and folded her arms defensively. "I'm simply happy I finally get to talk with someone else who isn't afraid to display strong feelings openly and isn't so immature like you guys!"

Factor 4 and 5.1 finally started to stop as they descended into small giggles and snickers.

"Ehem." The four turned around and saw Numbuh 1 standing behind them tapping his foot. The clones quickly merged back into Numbuh factor 4 as he and 5.1 faces instantly changed as they tried to keep their humour to themselves. Numbuh _i _couldn't help but blush at seeing Numbuh 1 and at what he could have heard. Nobody said anything until Numbuh root-2 gave a small chuckle.

"Ermm…Numbuh 1! What-what are you doing here?" Numbuh 5.1 stuttered. She wasn't the one to slip up when talking but seeing Numbuh 1 had that kind of effect.

Numbuh 1 looked at her curiously before speaking. "I'm afraid we have a situation."

"It's the teenager horde isn't it?" Numbuh root-2 guessed.

"Yes. And they're feral Robwite teenagers."

Robwite teenagers were a wild and unpredictable species of teenagers. Their parents abandon them as soon as they are born leaving them to fend for themselves. Somehow they always to manage to find their own kind and this is how they build their group, constantly growing as they find more of their own. They have a similar structure to humanoid beings except they are much taller, have retractable claws, and have transparent filters in front of their eyes rather than eyelids. They are also a silver grey colour to match the surrounding environment.

This type of behavior is expected from the Robwite. When they are hungry, in search for territory or just bored they will go on a horde frenzy destroying everything in sight until they are satisfied. The only way to deal with them is to kill the horde. Their disregard toward their own safety and the fact that they travel in large numbers makes them feared among many operatives.

"How long until they reach the treehouse?"

"I would say about forty-five minutes."

"We can't possibly prepare for a Robwite attack in that time!"

"Let's get the Region Leader and see what he thinks. Treehouse, establish connection with Region Leader Numbuh 90.0" Numbuh 1 spoke.

-Connection established. Prepare for transmission.-

"What's up Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 90.0's hologram appeared. Numbuh 1 thought how things like equipment and everyday tools were suited for non-humanoid beings. It was strange to think about.

"We've detected the teenagers that Mission Control said to keep a lookout for."

"And…?"

"They're on their way here. Feral Robwites sir. ETA forty-five minutes."

90.0 rubbed his chin as he began to think. This was definitely a problem. There was no way they could defend themselves against this horde in forty-five minutes. The nearest treehouse was a quarter of a light year away. There was always the option of abandoning the treehouse. But aside from the fact it would be a downer on Sector VA1, the treehouse was the only presence of GKND in their region.

He knew of Numbuh 1's reputation though. He was a fighter and was willing to go to great lengths. But he couldn't jeopardize the whole team just because their leader was a fighter. This was a spur of the moment decision, the one thing he wasn't so good at. If he had more time he could have consulted the Supreme Leader but that was something they did not have.

"Can you hold off the Robwites?" Sector VA1 looked at Numbuh 1 waiting for an answer.

"It's possible…"

"Then hold the treehouse the best you can. But if you're about to be overrun you bail. No heroics. We won't hold it against you if you lose this treehouse."

Numbuh 1 simply nodded.

"Good. Remember. Don't be a hero. And good luck. End transmission."

As the hologram faded the team burst into harsh disagreement.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"You've misjudged Numbuh 1. I ran every feasible scenario and none of them resulted in a victory. What were you thinking?"

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't blast you out of this treehouse right now!" Numbuh 5.1's sonic emitters deployed from her backpack and were pointed straight at Numbuh 1.

"Stop it! All of you! You're going to scare him. Stop!" Numbuh _i _shouted at her teammates.

"He just signed our own death warrants! We can't hold off against this horde!" Numbuh factor-4 shouted back.

"90.0 still gave us the option to escape if it was too much."

"Good! Then let's just get out of here now. I'm not sticking around for what's coming." Numbuh 5.1 said.

"No one is going anywhere!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. "We're staying and we're going to fight until we can't. No one is leaving this treehouse."

"You're crazy if you think we're going to stay here!"

"No you're crazy! Is this how you guys are like? Do you just run from a fight without even trying?"

The team stood there stunned unable to respond.

"When I doubted myself a year ago, you guys convinced me that I was not worthless. That I did something for the team and that I meant something to you guys. Not just as a leader but as a friend. And that surprised me but that's besides the point. You all agreed that I was a leader even when I didn't think so. When you all told me that I was a great leader, it was something that I took to heart.

"Looking at all of you the first time, I was intimidated. Back on Earth I was someone a lot of operatives looked up to and I took pride in knowing I was a very capable operative. Even though I never really showed it I was proud to be considered as 'Numbuh 1'. After coming here and seeing all you guys with abilities and powers, and how long you've been part of the GKND I started to doubt myself as an operative. Until you guys, my own team, operatives who I saw as greater than myself, told me I was someone and you have no idea how much that affected me.

"And now, the same people who said all these things about me, are about to run away from a fight. I'm angry that my own team is too cowardly to even stay! But I'm more saddened by the fact you don't believe in yourselves. You all are some of the most amazing and interesting operatives I've ever got to meet! And everyday I looked forward to going out there with you guys. This is no exception. It is dangerous out there, but we're still kids. And this is supposed to be fun. To be hanging out with friends. I hope you guys see it that way too…Will you guys stay and fight?"

The others thought for a moment while Numbuh 1 watched them. He wondered if what he said meant something to them. He remembered his times in Sector V; they were always excited for a mission. He had a lot of fun with them and he knew that even though some missions got a little nasty they all considered it good fun.

The stakes were higher out here in space. A lot of things could kill you if you're not careful and it seemed like a hostile place for a kid to be in. But then again, a lot of the kids in the GKND were suited to such environments. That was enough to change everything. Many times they had to be serious, they couldn't see it as 'fun'. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it did change him as well.

He can only hope his speech made sense to them somehow. Numbuh1 thought his teammates would've been a bit more confident considering what they can actually do.

"We let you down didn't we?" Numbuh 5.1 muttered.

"The last thing I would want to see is for you to doubt yourselves."

"You know what, I'm in! Let's kick some teenage butt!"

"Thanks factor-4." Numbuh 1 smiled.

"If there's one thing I won't do is abandon my teammates. Your emotions are getting the better of you though."

"Well, I appreciate your help root-2. Numbuh _i_?" Everyone turned to Numbuh _i _who was standing on her own.

"Of course I'm sticking with you guys! You thought I was going to bail out? Never!"

"Thanks a lot guys. I knew my team was in there somewhere. Now on to the mission!"

Numbuh 1 lifted both his hands above him and then set them down slowly. A holographic trail followed his movements.

"Here's the plan. Numbuh root-2, you're providing the main firepower for this mission. We're going to use our best tech against this enemy so we're sparing nothing. You take the Gateway and provide aerial bombardment. They can't get you in the air." Numbuh 1's hands drew a rough outline of the surrounding area which was rendered by the treehouse computer. He outlined the perimeter root-2 was to follow.

"Roger that captain."

"Numbuh _i_, we need you to create choke points to make it easier for root-2 to target large clumps of the horde. These guys are fast and we need to gather them together." Again, he represented this visually and the holographic plan took more shape.

"Alright." She nodded.

"Numbuh factor-4, you get to use the Replicator. You're controlling the ground."

The replicator was a giant mech machine which only clone ability users can operate. It was equipped with an array of weaponry from conventional projectiles to lasers and holograms.

"Sweet." A devious grin spread across factor 4. Numbuh 1 pointed at 5.1.

"5.1, as usual provide stealth cover whenever possible. Team up with Numbuh _i_ and use your sonic emitters to direct the Robwites into one place. And remember not to point those things at me next time." Numbuh 1 chuckled.

"You got it Numbuh 1. _And sorry about that._" 5.1 hid her apology.

"I could tell you were apologizing 5.1. It's alright." Numbuh 1 pointed to the location of the treehouse and it showed a little animation where weapons were deployed. "I'll stay back here and maintain contact with you guys and keep the treehouse defense system online."

Numbuh 1's hands stopped moving and the plan was shown in front of them.

"Any questions?" He looked at his teammates and then smiled.

"Alright then. Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

* * *

**Galactic Kids Next Door - G.A.T.E.W.A.Y.**

**G**iant  
**A**irplane  
**T**otally  
**E**liminates  
**W**icked  
**A**liens  
**Y**ieldlessly

**Galactic Kids Next Door - R.E.P.L.I.C.A.T.O.R.**

**R**eally  
**E**xtreme  
**P**ain  
**L**ead  
**I**nitiate  
**C**lone  
**A**utomaton  
**T**erminating  
**O**ther  
**R**ebels

* * *

_Two new GKND tech as you can see! If you were expecting daily updates, then I'm sorry but I don't have that much time. For those still following, thanks for being patient! I will still continue this story obviously. Leave me a review on what you think! Stick around because there's a lot more coming!_


	14. Chapter 1-5 - Leaders Battle Part 2

_Next chapter for the weekend! I personally think it's a good one, hope you do too! Have a good weekend everyone and enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: C:KND belongs to Mr. Warburton_

* * *

Chapter 1-5 - Leaders Battle Pt. 2

"We're approaching Sector K sir." Numbuh 44 said.

Numbuh 5 was sitting in the leader's chair in her Scamper. With her were pilots Numbuh 44, Numbuh 36 and Numbuh 86. She personally chose her own team to accompany her for the upcoming battle.

Sector K was a sight to see. Dozens of ships can be seen arriving and landing in the treehouse. The kids looked small from the air. The treehouse's weapons system were already online as Numbuh 5 could see them jutting out of the tree's branches.

"Sector K this is Moon Base we're going in for a landing. Are we clear?" Numbuh 44 spoke into the mic.

"Moon Base this is Numbuh 21 of Sector K. You're clear for landing. Proceed to landing pod Numbuh 23."

The pilots made their way over and as their ship landed a crowd of operatives were surrounding them, obviously alerted to the fact they were already here.

"You ready Numbuh 5?"

"Yeah, hopefully." Numbuh 5 felt a little uneasy before reminding herself why she was here. "I'm ready Numbuh 36."

The doors opened and Numbuh 36 and 86 cleared the way for Numbuh 5 to step out. Soon enough all forty-two operatives gathered around her.

"Numbuh 21, what's the location of the Teen Ninjas?"

"They're about ten miles out. If I were to guess they'll be here in around twenty minutes."

"Alright the we don't have time to waste." Numbuh 5 tried to sound as confident as she could and it seemed to be working. "Each of you will be assigned as a pair. You'll be working in this pair throughout the duration of the mission. Stick with your pair and watch out for each other."

Numbuh 36 then spoke. "Most of you would have been assigned to a one-on-one pair with one of you having experience with fighting teen ninjas and the other a 2x4 tech officer. The role of the combatant is obvious. The role of the 2x4 tech officer is to ensure both of you are effective when fighting in your 2x4 combat ships and to cover for you guys, knowing how reckless some of you fighters may be. Like Numbuh 5 said: keep in constant radio contact."

"Sector K, you'll be operating with Numbuh 36. Numbuh 86 will be with me." She turned to Numbuh 22. "Do you have the Underpound ready?"

"She's patched up and ready to go! Boy I wish I could be the one driving that thing. It's been so long since we had the chance to use it. Every time we take it out for a spin all the kids and adults are scared out of their pants! There was this one time with me and Numbuh 20 when–"

"Ok thank you Numbuh 22." Numbuh 5 cut him short.

Numbuh 5 focused back at the operatives. "I'm sure some of you are a bit confused as to why there's a lot of you from different sectors here. Numbuh 5 know the past few weeks have been weird but we're confident that all of you here are most suited to take down these teenagers.

"Some of you might also be nervous for a number of reasons, one of them being that this is my first time leading you guys as Supreme Leader. Well Numbuh 5 don't want to see any of you backing out now! We're Kids Next Door and we never back down from a fight!"

The others cheered as Numbuh 5 became much more lively. Everyone was more positive and upbeat.

Numbuh 5 shouted once more. "Remember to stick with each other…Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

Everyone immediately started to gear up for the battle as kids were dashing around the treehouse getting their weapons and checking everything was in order. A few of them took the time to get to know their combat partners.

Numbuh 86 stood quietly by herself as she watched Numbuh 5 talking to some of the other operatives. The past few days have been strange for her, but in a good way. There was something she wanted to tell Numbuh 5 but never had the time to.

She saw Numbuh 5 walk toward her and pondered if now was a good time to tell her. _We're in a middle of a battle Numbuh 86! Pull yourself together! What's the matter with you?_ She decided she would tell her later.

"Numbuh 86, are you ready?"

"Of course sir!" 86 said boldly.

"Good. Because Numbuh 5 was keeping an eye on you and it looked like there was something you wanted to say." She smirked as she saw 86 fumble over her words.

"Well sir…you see it's just…well first of all I'm not sure if now is the best time to say it…"

"Yeah Numbuh 5 gets it. You can tell Numbuh 5 later when we're back at Moon Base. Over ice-cream!" She grinned. "Right now Numbuh 5 wants to see that old 86 you know what I mean?"

"Right! Then we should get going right now!" Numbuh 86 screamed and ran off to the deployment bay.

_That's much better. Numbuh 5 knew the old 86 was in there somewhere. _She followed her inside.

Numbuh 5 took the time to think on the past few weeks. She had been very professional, maybe _too_ professional for herself. At times she didn't believe that who was speaking was herself. But she had to be that person as Supreme Leader. It was a different feeling going on missions with Sector V. They were on a mission, but everyone had fun and Numbuh 5 wasn't afraid to joke around with her friends. It was fun after all!

_My friends! It's been ages. What the heck are they going to think about me now? This is horrible…after that ice-cream talk with 86 I have to go visit them. Numbuh 5 would've thought being Supreme Leader meant you could make your own holidays. Guess not._

She saw Numbuh 86 already strapped into the pilot's seat.

"Well what are ya waiting for? A pretty letter invitation? Let's go!" 86 shouted.

Alarm bells and sirens blasted throughout the treehouse. The teenagers were getting close.

"That a close enough invitation for ya? Get in! We have some teenage butt to kick!" Numbuh 5 laughed and strapped herself next to 86. The platform lowered itself as it brought them under the treehouse and under the streets.

Meanwhile, the other operatives jumped into their ships readying themselves for battle. It was going to be a hard one but they weren't going to let the teenagers take over their treehouse.

The echoes of whirring ships and revving engines travelled across the treehouse as one by one they took off. In the air they seemingly grouped together as they searched for their partner while on the ground they were clumped together covering the whole width of the street. In the front was Sector K's Scamper. The whole squad waited in front of the treehouse, for the teenagers to arrive.

"Keep tight everyone. They'll be here any second now." Numbuh 36 addressed the operatives.

Everyone was quiet as they looked into the end of the street for any sign of the teen ninjas. It became very tense very quickly.

"We're getting something!" Numbuh 22 radioed to the squad. "Unknown object heading straight for us and it's coming in fast!"

The appeared from the end of the street and it was fast approaching.

"What is that…" Numbuh 22 squinted.

"Incoming missile!" Numbuh 23 shouted at the same time an alert sounded in the ship. "Evasive maneuvers 22!"

"Everyone watch out!" Numbuh 22 banked the Scamper to the right and the other ships in line barely managed to avoid the projectile as it headed straight toward the treehouse.

The treehouse was able to detect and get a lock on the missile but it was too little too late as it impacted the side of the treehouse causing a fiery explosion.

"This is Numbuh 5 and 86. Hold you position! We're going back to take care of the fire!"

"That is a negative! We're going–"

"That is an order Numbuh 21. Everyone is to remain their ground until the Teen Ninjas are in sight."

"Numbuh 5 are you crazy? We can't just leave them!"

"We're the backup anyway 86. Come on and help me! Or this fire will be too big to handle."Numbuh 86 gave a frustrated grunt as she followed Numbuh 5 back into the treehouse.

Meanwhile, the first glimpses of the teen army were visible. It wasn't as large as they anticipated but they brought a lot of firepower. A rather large curved-edge triangular ship was at the front of the army leading the others. Armored Personal Bicycles and personal jets could be seen. One for every teenager.

Numbuh 36 counted 10 jets and 20 APBs meaning there were 30 teenagers, maybe a bit more from the leading ship. Their own forces barely outnumbered the teenagers and 36 was beginning to have doubts on relying on the new operative database.

The two forces faced each other only a few meters apart.

"We're getting a transmission." Said Numbuh 44.

"On screen."

A teenager appeared on screen and it wasn't Cree. Numbuh 36 studied the teenager and he thought he knew her but couldn't exactly point out who or why. She had blue eyes and curly dark blonde hair.

"Well well if it isn't the Kids Next Dorks! Nice little playgroup you guys have there."

"Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me kid? That's too bad. I definitely know one person who would. I wonder is she's here with you?"

Numbuh 36 suddenly realized who she was.

"Numbuh 12." Everyone in the Scamper widened their eyes in surprise. The last time anyone saw her was at Numbuh 86's slumber party where she betrayed the Kids Next Door by giving over the KND Code Module to Cree. It was something that affected 86 for weeks. "You're personally leading this attack? Against your former allies? Your own friends?"

"It's Maddie now you dork." She snapped, "not 'Numbuh 12'. And you're delusional if you think I still consider you my friends! I'm a teenager now as you can see. I couldn't believe how much time I wasted playing your silly little games."

"You're a disgrace." 36 said bitterly.

"And you're just a child." Maddie retorted.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious or are you that stupid? We're here to destroy your silly little treehouse."

"Destroy…?"

"Yes. Did you really think we would take over it?" Maddie laughed at 36's unawareness. "I wouldn't step into one of those things again! We're here to _burn it _to the ground."

"You're sick…"

"Words from a child. Enough of this small talk. It's been nice catching up with you dweebs but there's something we need to do. Teenagers, attack!"

"Kids Next Door, attack!"

* * *

"86 come on! We need to get to the emergency output system." Numbuh 5 dashed quickly inside the treehouse. Luckily the fire was still contained for now.

"And where could that possibly be?"

"I don't know! This isn't my treehouse!"

"Call Sector K and ask them where it is!" Numbuh 86 yelled as she ran aside Numbuh 5.

"I can't! Something's blocking the signal. I can't get through to them."

Explosion and gunfire suddenly burst into the background.

"They're starting to fight."

"We have to find the output switch now!"

Numbuh 5 and 86 made their way into the center of the treehouse.

"Where is the fire?"

"Over there! Look." Numbuh 86 pointed to Numbuh 20's room and smoke was rising from underneath the small gap under the door.

"Great. Now where's the output switch? It could be anywhere!"

From outside the window they saw a teenager jet spiral out of control, fire coming from the front of the jet, barely missing the treehouse.

"Can we find this right now so we can get out there into battle?" Numbuh 86 shouted. She now desperately wanted to be in the fight.

* * *

"Is everyone in position?"

"This is Numbuh root-2. Me and Numbuh _i_ are in position."

"Numbuh factor 4 and 5.1 are on the ground. We're in position."

The team was wearing hi-tech combat spacesuits (except Numbuh root-2). The helmet allowed them to see each other on their own personal screens in the corner and give direct communication with each other, as well as switch to radar view to see their enemy's position. The suit itself doesn't hinder any operative's natural abilities and is naturally flexible. It also comes with a built in jetpack and oxygen supply. The suits were never used unless absolutely needed.

The surface was a desolate place. Their treehouse was situated on one of the moons orbiting a lifeless gaseous planet. In many ways it reminded Numbuh 1 of the Moon back home. Except with deadly aliens that can kill you.

"Alright then get ready. They're closing in fast."

From the distance a small dust cloud was growing. The little figures that were the Robwites could be seen running on all fours in a frenzy toward them.

"Root-2 we have a visual. Engage the target."

Root-2 closed in on the incoming horde.

"Numbuh 1 do you copy?"

"What is it root-2?"

"There's a lot of these guys. A lot."

Numbuh root-2 turned on his live feed and transmitted his POV toward his teammates.

There were close to 500 Robwites grouped together. It was a scary sight. Numbuh 1 tried to hide the fact he was just as startled as the rest of his teammates. That would be the last thing he wanted to show them.

"Engage root-2. I repeat engage!"

Numbuh _i _teleported outside the ship. She raised her hands and giant holographic walls raised from the ground trapping some of the Robwites together. In an instant they climbed on top of each other in a mindless attempt to get over the obstacle.

Numbuh root-2 launched a series of flare missiles on the trapped group, exploding on impact and spreading some dust around the area.

As the dust settled, it was clear some of the Robwites were clearly dead but most of them were still alive. Some of them were lit on fire but they didn't care as they continued to flail around and tried to escape.

"The missiles didn't work and they're closing in fast." Numbuh root-2 said.

"Numbuh_ i _start creating walls. Any obstacles that can slow them down."

Numbuh _i_'s eyes glowed and as she raised her hands several walls shot from the ground in the path of the Robwites. Some of the collided head on killing them instantly. Other Robwites were scattered from their path for a few seconds. Most of them however, climbed on top of each other creating a ramp of bodies to climb over.

Root-2 continued the barrage of missiles and it was mostly a hit and miss as the Robwites were too spread out for any concentrated hit.

"We need a choke point. 5.1 help out Numbuh _i_. We need to funnel them into a narrow space."

"I'm on it!" Numbuh 5.1 flew toward the scene. Seeing the horde closing in front of her was much different than watching on screen.

Numbuh _i _created two walls on either side which narrowed into a tight section. Numbuh 5.1 flew above them and launched her sonic emitters which made the Robwites rabid as they pushed each other out of the way to move forward. They continued until they were squeezed into the tight spot.

"Root-2 hurry! I can't hold the wall for much longer!"

Root-2 let loose another around of missiles and scored a direct hit on the mass clump of Robwites. Dust and body parts exploded sending them flying. _i _closed the walls in crushing the remaining Robwites that were still alive.

However, there were still many Robwites left and they were making their way to the treehouse.

"Numbuh factor 4 they're heading straight for you. Numbuh _i _get ready to funnel them in again."

Numbuh _i _created another tight path where some of the Robwites channeled into. The Replicator walked slowly toward the horde. Electricity coursed through the machine as it travelled from the head to the tesla conductors on it's back. A spark of electricity spurred from the machine and lingered next to it. The ball of electricity turned into an outline of the Replicator before a small flash of light flashed and in its place was another Replicator. Factor 4 cloned himself and the machine.

The original machine cloned itself again, the clone appearing on the left. There were now three of them.

The three Replicatos raised their arms as it transformed into a plasma cannon and they began firing, turning the Robwites into plasma goo. As they fired, shoulder mounted rocket launcher were activated and the three fired a volley into the air travelling down and exploding on impact.

The Gateway fired its laser weapon located in the center of the ship. The blue laser splicing through the horde.

Numbuh _i _continued to generate obstacles in the Robwites path to slow them down. Some Robwites were effectively buried under each other as they tried to climb over the walls.

"Numbuh _i _I'm going to use the amplifier!" 5.1 radioed over to her.

She teleported to her location directly in front of the horde and Numbuh 5.1's suit was glowing, a loud buzzing bass sound could be heard from the two sonic emitters. A circle of light surrounded Numbuh _i _and the emitters as it spurted out small sparks of energy.

"Let it rip!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

A visible sonic wave discharged from 5.1 as it sent the Robwites hurling backwards. The ones closest had their bodies shredded apart by the sheer force coming from the emitters while the ones behind tumbled back hitting the ground several times.

But they were still coming. Although they managed to decrease their numbers significantly, the Robwites at the edges of the horde that missed their attacks surged forward.

"I'm going in!" Numbuh factor 4 yelled.

"Are you crazy? Do not head in! You'll only get yourself killed! Numbuh _i _keep an eye out. Make sure factor 4 doesn't get hurt!"

The Replicators took great leaps closing down on the horde. The Gateway continued firing its laser in an attempt to separate the pack from each other.

The three mech robots landed straight in the middle of the horde squishing the Robwites they landed on.

Numbuh factor 4 began punching and kicking the teenagers. Killing them with brute force. One of the clones deployed a flamethrower as it shot a stream of fire from its hands, the other clone followed suit.

It wasn't long however before the Robwites fought back and they quickly overwhelmed factor 4 with mass numbers.

"Numbuh root-2 and 5.1, stand your ground. Keep thinning the horde. Numbuh _i _get factor-4 out of there before he gets himself killed!"

Numbuh 5.1 continued to use her sonic emitters to move groups of Robwites together as root-2 fired at them from his Gateway.

Factor 4 and his clones continued fighting off the Robwites that were pilling on top of them. They were picking them off, punching them away, kicking them, burning them, anything to incapacitate the Robwites.

One of the Replicators managed to get enough Robwites off as one if its hands turned into a saw and starting cutting down the oncoming Robwites. Factor 4 was ruthless, sparing no one and killing everything he could reach.

Numbuh _i _appeared above the fight. From above she could see two Replicators being swarmed by the Robwites as another one attempted to hold on it's own with a plasma saw. Unfortunately, she saw that the one still standing wasn't the one the original factor 4 was in. She went as close as she dared to and tried to isolate the fight by enclosing the Replicators in a walled off room so no more Robwites could join in.

As the feral teenagers found out they couldn't join the fight, they continued charging forward to the treehouse. Numbuh 1 activated the treehouse's defense systems as plasma machine guns sprung to life and began firing.

Inside the enclosed area, factor 4 and his clones were barely holding on. There were simply too many of them. Some of the teenagers managed to chew the one of the robotic legs off a Replicator and the electricity shocked the nearby teenagers unconscious. That gave factor 4 a risky idea.

The two cloned Replicators were surrounded in electricity. The Robwites that climbed onto them flew back from the shock. The cloned machines now glowed with energy as the beams of light travelled back to the original sending a surge of electricity spreading through the walled off area Numbuh _i _built. All the Robwites either died from shock or were unconscious.

"Hey Numbuh _i _you can let me out now!"

The walls flickered and disappeared around factor 4 and she was relieved to see him alive.

"Get back to the treehouse now! I need you guys back here!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

Numbuh _i _took factor 4 and teleported them back to the treehouse where they could see about 100 Robwites within running distance of the treehouse.

* * *

**Teenager Tech Files - APB**

**Armoured Personal Bicycle**  
_Standard ground combat vehicle of choice for Teen Ninja agents. Disguised as a normal everyday bicycle and can be unpacked while moving or stationary, increasing its speed and durability, covering the whole pilot. Equipped with twin rocket boosters and frontal dual laser guns. Armour is able to withstand a variety of ground-based 2x4 tech._

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! Unfortunately...Chapter 2 isn't going as fast as I hoped but I have a 2 week break now so hopefully (please) I can work on it more so I can continue my regular updates. Numbuh 12 was in the show and did betray the KND, although her real name is not given so I came up with the name myself. Leave a review on what you think! For those of you getting Pokemon X and Y tomorrow, I wish you all the best, trainers! (I will be getting X!)_


	15. Chapter 1-6 - Leaders Battle Part 3

_Sorry about the wait guys...I was totally engrossed with Pokemon X the past few days and I haven't done much writing. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: C:KND belongs to Mr. Warburton and not me._

* * *

Chapter 1-6 - Leaders Battle Pt. 3

The air became an instant dogfight as the jets from both sides tailed each other trying to shoot the other out of the sky.

Sector K and Numbuh 36 were chasing Numbuh 12, aka Maddie, as they tried to shoot her down while avoiding the other ships swerving through the air.

"We can't get a good lock on him sir!" 44 said.

"We need to get them out of this crowded place and somewhere more isolated. Stop chasing them. Head the other way." 36 said.

"Yes sir."

"Numbuh 143 we got a lock on that teenage scum!"

"Fire!" 143 shouted.

Numbuh 64 fired as the hard gobstoppers penetrated the hull of the teenager's jet and sent him diving nose down into the ground.

"Yeah!"

"64 on your six! You have to lose him!" Another teenage jet crept up behind 64 as he started firing. 64 raised his jet and did a full loop around as the teenager came face to face with 143 and she shot him down.

Around them the black teenage jets were quickly falling one by one and the KND were getting the upper hand.

"There it is!" Numbuh 86 pointed at the emergency output switch.

"Finally. 86 get back to the Underpound and get it started. I'll catch up with you."

"Yes sir!" She exclaimed enthusiastically and ran back to the hangar.

Numbuh 5 activated the switch as the treehouse deployed foam everywhere extinguishing the fire.

The foam had a curious texture to it and Numbuh 5 took some in her hand and tasted it.

"Candy floss!?" She ate a bit more before running back to 86.

The ground forces weren't doing as well as their operatives in the air. The APB's were too strong compared to the 2x4 vehicles the Kids Next Door had. They didn't bring any of their heavy 2x4 tech like the Hippie-Hop or Doh-Doh so the teen ninjas were gaining the upper hand.

"Where the heck are 5 and 86?" Numbuh 142 yelled.

"They're putting out the fire. We need to hold them off until they get here." 222 shouted back.

"Watch out!" 142 said.

222 collided with a teenager APB and both vehicles were totaled. Numbuh 222 recovered first and pulled out his Splanker hitting the teenager with it repeatedly.

"Ow ow! Hey ow! That hurt!" the teenager ran off as 222 chased after him.

The KND pilots in the air swooped down to take down the teen forces on the ground. The teenage pilots were effectively wiped out. The KND ground forces the meantime retreated for the time being.

"Sir, our air forces are being obliterated."

"I can see that!" Maddie yelled. "Go over to Plan B."

"Plan B sir?"

"Yes." Maddie smiled menacingly.

The officer grinned and grabbed the microphone.

"Attention teenagers. We have gone to Plan B. All air units are to longer pursue their targets with on-board weapons."

Numbuh 36 sensed something was wrong. He couldn't tell at first, but when he realized the teenage jets weren't firing a single shot it was very suspicious. They were simply avoiding getting shot at.

Their own 2x4 planes continued taking out the APBs and it seemed they were gaining the upper hand.

"Kids Next Door this is Numbuh 36. We're bringing in the Underpound!"

"Sir we're getting movement from underground."

"Right on schedule." Maddie said and took the mic. "Teen Ninjas! Get ready! The Kids Next Door are bringing in their weapon."

The ground beneath them shook as the Underpound emerged from below.

"This ends now!" Numbuh 5 said defiantly.

"I think not!" Maddie appeared on screen. "Hello Fanny. How have things been?" She smiled when she saw Numbuh 86's face turned into pure shock. Unbeknownst to 86, Maddie was broadcasting to the entire KND fleet. She wanted everyone to see her, the KND traitor, confronting her old friend.

"You…you traitor!" Numbuh 86 shouted furiously. "How could you do this to us?"

"You have to watch that temper Fanny! You were never this angry when we were hanging out together." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't you dare say anything you lousy good for nothing teenager!" She screamed back. "I can't believe you would do this!"

"Like I said on that night, I was going to be a teenager anyway so what was the point in staying and getting my memory wiped? That's messed up Fanny. It's something I realized. Is it any wonder why there are kids willing to escape decommissioning? It hurt me when you put your job in front of our friendship. You couldn't trust me to keep the KND a secret when I turned 13. So I escaped. You don't trust each other enough so you brainwash them. Can't you see how stupid that sounds?"

"You're the one that's stupid! How can I even believe you when you betrayed us?" She kept screaming at the top of her lungs.

Numbuh 12 and 86 had been best friends since elementary school. They were accepted into the Kids Next Door at the same time. While Numbuh 86 went on to become a nurse at the KND infirmary, Numbuh 12 was assigned to Sector ND. Still, they remained close friends throughout their time in the KND. When Numbuh 86 was eventually put as the head of decommissioning, Numbuh 12 was the only one who put up with her sudden anti-boy behavior. When they weren't busy they always made time to hang out.

To see a KND operative, her own best friend, in front of her working with the teenagers was heart wrenching.

"I didn't betray you. I simply joined the side we were about to play for next." Maddie remained calm throughout Fanny's disposition. "You can't kid yourself Fanny. It's bound to happen anyway."

Fanny tried not to cry, she didn't want Maddie to see how broken she was. But it was futile resistance as she started to sob uncontrollably. Maddie looked uncomfortable for a second before regaining her composure.

"I'm sorry Fanny." For a moment, she heard her best friend. The one that she used to hang out with all the time. "Why should I have to hand over my memories? I spent some of my best moments in the KND with you. I didn't want to forget that. I was going to be a teenager! In a way it makes sense that I would join them. I mean, I would have anyway right? We're going to have to stop this silly game one day, fighting adults. Adults have given us a lot of things and there's no point in fighting them. If anything we should try to work with them. That's what teenagers do. If kids were just a little more behaved we could all get along." Maddie sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you can understand one day why I did it. But…you're just a kid. I can't expect you to understand. Goodbye Fanny."

The screen turned to blank. Numbuh 5 felt sorry for 86. She watched a fight between two former best friends and had no idea how to comfort her.

"Let's get her." Numbuh 86 said.

The Underpound sprung into life as it's arms lifted and slammed into two of the teenagers APBs. It made it's way through the street crushing the oncoming teenagers' vehicles or swerving them out of the way. Some of the teenagers quickly bailed from their bikes as the Underpound continued forward while others sped away from it as fast as they could.

From the air, Numbuh 36 could see the teenagers black jets circling the main ship. Their own pilots were too busy chasing off the teenage ground forces to notice the unusual behavior.

"Kids Next Door this is Numbuh 36. Pull back immediately!"

"Numbuh 36, what's going on?" Numbuh 22 was confused.

"I don't know. But something's not right. The Underpound is heading straight for Maddie's ship."

There were only a few remaining forces left on the ground and the KND retreated to Numbuh 36's position. They finally saw the teenage jets orbiting around the big ship. It was a peculiar sight.

"Sir," one of the pilots radioed in, "do we take down the main ship?"

"Absolutely not!" Numbuh 86 shouted before Numbuh 5 could say anything. "We're taking this one ourselves."

"Numbuh 86, are you sure you want to do this?" Numbuh 5 was concerned. 86 was gritting her teeth and sweating, her anger waiting to be unleashed in this single attack of retribution.

"Yes…" 86 simply said.

"They're heading towards us sir."

"Of course they are." Maddie walked over to the pilot controls. "Silly Fanny. She has got to control that temper of hers." _Played her like a fiddle. Oh Fanny, we did have some good times. But I'm having much more fun here. You were always too sentimental even if you didn't show it. Now you're going to pay for your mistake._ "On my mark, we fire. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

The Underpound strode closer to the ship. As they edged closer, Numbuh 5 could see why the fighting in the air was so quiet. She could see the odd sight of the few remaining jets circling the main ship.

"Numbuh 86. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well I don't care! We're going over there and we're going to show that blasted teenager why she shouldn't have betrayed us in the first place!"

"On my mark." Maddie announced. From outside, the KND could see the engine boosters of the surrounding jets roaring as they started up again.

_This is not good. _"Numbuh 86 you have to pull back now!" 36 yelled in a panic.

"Shut up and let a real girl handle this!" 86 retorted.

"Son of a–" 36 slammed down the microphone in frustration.

"Ready?" The jets were circling even faster around the main ship.

"Fire!" Maddie shouted. At once, the jets stopped spinning around the ship and rose in a line high into the air.

"What's going on?" 44 said with a hint of a panic.

"We don't know." The other 44 replied.

"Get our forces back to the treehouse. I don't like where this is going. Let's go. Now!" Numbuh 36 ordered.

The jets rose up to a certain point and began diving down fast heading straight for Numbuh 5 and 86.

"Numbuh 86! Look up!" the teenagers were going to crash their own jets into the Underpound.

Numbuh 5 and 86 clumsily got out of their seats and ran to the evacuation tube and escaped as the teenagers ejected from their planes. The jets smashed into the Underpound causing multiple explosions and sending bits of metal and duct tape flying across the street.

Numbuh 5 and 86 stumbled out of the pod coughing.

"Are you crazy Numbuh 86? Looked what just happened!" Numbuh 5 angrily shouted at 86. "That was the most irresponsible thing I've ever seen you done!" She smacked 86 to the floor.

"Ow!" 86 gripped her arm. "Instead of hitting me for absolutely no reason at all why don't you let me talk first!" She swung her fists in the air.

"Alright then. Numbuh 5 wants to listen what possible reason you may have for stupidly charging into an obvious trap by the Teen Ninjas!"

A high-pitched whining sound emanated across from somewhere. Numbuh 5 couldn't seem to point out where the noise was coming from until a huge explosion came from the teenager's main ship. The boosters were fried as the ship tumbled out of the sky and came crashing into an empty field.

Numbuh 5 simply stared at 86.

"How did you…"

Numbuh 86 opened her closed fist, revealing a number of Marbles in her hand.

"What…?"

* * *

-Activating Tesla Beaton Defense Grid.-

From the rocky surface, a perimeter of high metal towers rose from the ground surrounding the treehouse. At the top of the treehouse, a thin metal rod protruded sparking electricity. There was a bright and violent discharge as it sent electrical energy to the surrounding metal towers. In turn, the beam of electricity travelled to the towers next to them creating an electric fence.

Numbuh root-2 was still in the Gateway firing flare missiles, weakening the Robwites before they would eventually come into contact with the electric gates. Numbuh 1 was sure most of them would be too stupid to avoid it, but once the others start seeing their fellow horde members fall they would find a way through. Usually through brute force.

The rest could only sit and watch from the treehouse as they waited.

"You sure this is going to work? I could be out there helping out root-2." factor 4 was highly skeptical.

"No, I'm not sure. But I'm not going to risk your lives especially after that stunt you just pulled factor 4." Factor 4 rolled his eyes.

The first of the Robwites ran right into the electric fence and was electrocuted in an instant; its skin now completely black after being cooked from the heat.

It was a sick laser lights show as one by one the Robwites ran into the fence creating sparks of loose electricity. After maybe ten or twenty of them were burned the rest of the pack started to realize the danger their own kind were walking into. The horde split apart into smaller packs as they started slashing and clawing at the tesla towers.

"Numbuh root-2 we got Robwites attacking our defense grid. Take them out."

"Roger that Numbuh 1." The Gateway released a thin laser beam that cut through the tightly packed Robwites.

It seemed as though they might actually hold them off. The others were cheering at the fact they would win this battle. Numbuh 1 was cautious; he was wearing a serious look on his face.

"We got them Numbuh 1!" Numbuh root 2 spoke through the mic. He couldn't contain his excitement. They were actually going to defy the odds. They were at a disadvantage; the statistics and facts were against them yet they were going to win.

There was something odd about the Robwites though. They were attacking the towers, but not the ones closest to them. When they branched out to attack multiple towers at once they didn't attack the ones to the left and right of them. One pack went all the way around the treehouse to attack a tower. It looked like they chose them. _Why would they choose these towers?_ Numbuh 1 thought.

His question was soon answered when an alarm sounded.

-Warning. Tesla defense grid compromised. Warning. Tesla defense grid compromised.-

_They were attacking the weakest towers! They knew somehow! _

"They've breached the electric field Numbuh 1. What should I do?" Numbuh root-2 sounded calm. Which wasn't a surprise to any of them since he naturally suppressed his emotions. Even after the rare display of enthusiasm earlier before.

"Numbuh 1 what do we do?" Numbuh 5.1 looked at him desperately.

"We stay and fight. Numbuh root-2, stay close so Numbuh _i _ can teleport us out of here in case. Treehouse, activate indoor defense system. Display cameras."

-Activating indoor defense system. Displaying cameras.-

Floating holographic screens appeared around Numbuh 1 and the others, showing the different parts of the treehouse. They could see the Robwites running through the hallways with expressions of pure madness on their face.

From the halls the sounds of bullets could be heard bouncing into the main room where Numbuh 1 and the others were. The cries of the Robwites were unnerving as they shrieked from the incoming fire. The noise was getting closer though, which meant they were forcing themselves through.

And it could be seen through the cameras, as one by one they turned to static before the screen disappeared.

Numbuh 1 walked over to the nearby storage unit as he took out four Blasters, one for each of them, and gave it to each of them.

"You can't be serious." Numbuh 4 said sarcastically.

Numbuh 1 took his own Blaster and it glowed blue. He pulled a small switch at the side and the gun split down the middle emitting a short whining sound.

"I'm very serious."

"Numbuh 90.0 told us not to pull anything stupid!" factor 4 complained.

"This isn't stupid. Because we're going to win this."

"You are out of your mind Numbuh 1." Factor 4 lengthened the nozzle at the end and loaded turning the Blaster into machine-gun mode.

The others simply prepared quietly as they waited for the Robwites to burst through the door. There was only one entrance to the main room so it was easier for the team to focus their fire, at least at that moment.

Numbuh _i_'sBlaster glowed its familiar white colour while 5.1 simply holstered her Blaster. Her two sonic emitters deployed from her backpack.

The screeching and howling were getting louder and the team took a stance as they prepared for an intense close quarter fight.

The Robwites burst through the door.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on what you guys think! And thanks for your patience. I realize not having daily updates can be quite annoying. Oh, and if you want my friend code for Pokemon X/Y then PM me with yours and I'll send you mine!_


	16. Chapter 1-7 - Leaders Battle Part 4

_We're approaching the end of Chapter 1. To all the reviewers, thank you so much for the feedback and input and motivation! I really do appreciate it. Without further ado here is the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: C:KND and it's related entities belong to its creator Mr. Warburton._

* * *

Chapter 1-7 - Leaders Battle Pt. 4

"Are you crazy?"

Numbuh 5 paced up and down not knowing what to think. They were back at Moon Base after an extended debriefing. The operatives went ecstatic when they saw the explosion but Numbuh 5 was not amused in the slightest. 86 pulled a ridiculously dangerous stunt which could have got them seriously injured, or worse.

"I don't even know where to begin. Why did you go straight for the teenager's ship? We had more than enough air forces to deal with her even if the teenagers didn't pull that stunt!" Numbuh 86 was sitting on a chair looking blankly at Numbuh 5.

"How did you even get those Marbles onto the ship in the first place?"

86 chuckled, "I just did sir."

"Why did you do it?" Numbuh 5 gave an exasperated sigh.

"I wanted to mess with her. I like to mess with traitors. She got what was coming." She showed a hint of resentment in her voice.

Numbuh 5 eyed 86 intriguingly. It was an interesting side of her she hasn't seen. She felt for her though. Numbuh 5 knew what it was like to have a close friend go behind your back so unexpectedly. She could remember every detail of that day when her own sister defected…

"Listen," Numbuh 5 became more sensitive, "do you want to talk about this or something?" She remembered there was something 86 wanted to say to her before the mission.

"86, there was something you wanted to tell me before the mission. Do you remember what it is?"

Numbuh 86 became embarrassed as she quickly looked down.

"It's nothing…"

"Well tell me anyway."

"Ermm…Numbuh 5, I just wanted to say, that, these past several weeks have been…you…you were so _nice_ to me. I never had anyone to talk to me like that after Numbuh 12, I mean Maddie, turned traitor. I know you didn't like me at first but you saw past my behavior and, well, thanks." Numbuh 5 was shocked by her revelation.

"After I saw her again today I couldn't believe it. It was actually her. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry…Numbuh 5."

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I know how you feel…" Numbuh 86 knew what she meant by that. They shared a brief hug, it was a comforting feeling.

Numbuh 5 looked at her sympathetically. She could only imagine what was going through 86's mind. After her sister defected to the teenagers, her friends were there to comfort her and she was always appreciative of that. But Fanny didn't have anyone. Abby realized how much of a role she played in her life.

She remembered she was going to get ice-cream for both of them and went over to the ice-cream counter to get some. She handed a bowl to Numbuh 86. They mostly ate in silence each enjoy their own well earned treat.

Numbuh 5 suddenly spoke. "Listen 86, do you want to, maybe, take a few days off? Things have been pretty hectic recently and I think we all need a break."

Numbuh 86 looked at 5 with a bit of a curious expression; thoughtfully pondering whether she should take a few days off. Finally she nodded.

"Ok. But when I come back it's business as usual and we get back to fighting those adults!" Numbuh 86 showed her fervent side once more.

"Numbuh 5 wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

The onslaught was relentless. When the Robwites barged through the entrance the team fired everything they had. Blue lasers fired from their Blasters non-stop and the entrance began to pile with bodies. Grey blood spurted out of their bodies and onto the floor. The Robwites managed to pull through and were running all over the place. Numbuh 1 and his team kept shooting. 5.1 used her sonic emitters to try and trap them against the corner so they would be easier to take down.

A Robwite leapt from behind Numbuh _i _and she quickly turned around and the Robwite was wrapped in a white energy as it was flung against the wall. She faced a small group and her blaster shot a white beam of energy creating an electric arc, bouncing off the surrounding Robwites and incapacitating them.

Numbuh factor 4's Blaster was in semi automatic mode as he kept his finger on the finger and fired all around. He scaled up the treehouse to the ceiling. He flipped up and his shoes stuck to the ceiling. Some of the Robwites were hiding in the corners of the ceiling waiting for an ambush. Factor 4 grinned and fired at the unsuspecting teenagers. Meanwhile his clones were fighting the Robwites hand to hand, smashing their skulls and breaking their limbs giving off an audible crunching sound as they did.

Numbuh 1 was shooting with almost pinpoint accuracy giving a killing blow to almost every target.

"Numbuh 1 look out!" Numbuh _i _yelled out to him.

Two Robwites leaped from the ceiling straight at Numbuh 1 with their mouths wide open revealing their sharp menacing fangs. Numbuh 1 raised his dual Blasters and calmly fired. One of the shots scored a direct hit sending the Robwite flying back with a wisp of smoke but the other shot missed. Numbuh 1 froze in shock. The Robwite seemed to be coming to him in slow motion.

Suddenly, the Robwite lurched over to the side. Numbuh 1 looked to his left and saw 5.1 giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey guys how about some help here!" One of the factor 4 clones shouted as they were holding off close to a dozen of the frenzied teenagers.

5.1 aimed at the group surrounding the factor 4s and released a high frequency noise sending the Robwites into a fury as they scattered away. Numbuh _i _fired her Blaster and the electric arc fried the panicked Robwites.

It was a gruesome sight to see so many dead Robwites on the floor.

It was a massacre. Numbuh 1 had seen worse but it was the first time he was in the front lines of an alien blood bath. The dead Robwites that were scattered dead on the floor was a sight.

"I can't…believe…we did it…" factor 4 panted.

"Yeah, I know." 5.1 said.

Numbuh 1 started to laugh, a small chuckle at first, then burst out into laughing.

"Umm…you ok Numbuh 1?" 5.1 asked.

"I told you we could do it." Numbuh 1 grinned.

"Numbuh root-2 get down here and help us clean up this mess!"

"You got it cap'n."

"Treehouse, establish connection with Region Leader." Numbuh 1 said.

-Connection established.-

Numbuh 90.0 appeared on a holographic screen.

"Numbuh 1 are you safely out of the– oh my gosh! What the heck happened here?" 90.0 was obviously referring to the dead Robwites on the floor.

"We took them out!" factor 4 said in a tired manner.

"I can't believe you did this. I'll have to contact Mission Control and let them know of this. A debriefing squad will be heading your way to evaluate the situation. Wow…good job."

"Thank you sir."

The screen disappeared and Numbuh 1 looked at his teammates.

"I think after we clean up we should get a break don't you think?"

"Yes!" They all gave an exaggerated tone.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! Leave a review on what you think! And for all the readers following from day 1 a big thank you to you! You're awesome!_


	17. Chapter 1-8 - Separate

_Last segment of Chapter 1! I have nothing further to add so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: C:KND belongs to Mr. Warburton._

* * *

Chapter 1-8 - Separate

The main living room quarters and the halls were silent. No one had walk through them in weeks. There wasn't any need to after all. Cobwebs and dust started to settle in as the treehouse started to take on an abandoned atmosphere. The gentle humming of computers was all that could be heard as it ran in the background. When it was dark, the lights were never turned on, when it was bright, the equipment continued to function.

Kids have said they had seen no one come in or out of the treehouse in weeks. At leas that's what the kids said. Nor had they seen any_thing_ either. No crudely assembled planes or giant metal machines held together by duct tape. The treehouse stood there ominously overlooking the whole neighborhood.

The treehouse was not empty however. Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 were inside their rooms spending time by themselves. They would come in the morning and go to their rooms until late at night where they would go their separate ways home again. There wasn't any need to go out. Not since Numbuh 5 became Supreme Leader.

The three didn't see how fast they descended. After Numbuh 5 left them they waited days for her to come back. They didn't contact her as they were afraid she might be too busy but they always waited for her. For the first week or so every morning they would clock in when the sun came up and clock out when it became dark without fail. They would all chat about their day and how excited they would be when Numbuh 5 came back.

The day never came though. As the days progressed, the team found themselves more and more upset, as their old friend and teammate seemed to abandon them. With two of their best operatives now gone, it hit them how broken they were without Numbuh 1 or Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 2 refused to recruit any operatives into Sector V, disillusioned by the fact Numbuh 5 might one day come back and how recruiting new operatives would be 'destroying the memories they had with Numbuh 1 and 5'. As a result, they never got any missions since they were two operatives short.

As days turned into weeks, they continued to come in and out of the treehouse out of habit than anything else. Slowly, the frequent chats diminished and their optimism dwindled. Even Numbuh 3 who could usually keep a positive spirit grew resentment over Numbuh 5's unintentional desertion.

They barely talked to each other anymore. It was so hard to believe they drifted so far apart.

After a long and tiring day battling the Teen Ninjas in Sector K, Numbuh 5 was finally happy to find time to visit her old friends back in Sector V. She felt a small rush of excitement seeing the old treehouse again. It had been weeks since saw it and a lot of memories were shared in that treehouse.

She wanted to make her visit a surprise so she didn't make radio contact. As her Scamper approached Numbuh 2's hangar bay she was surprised to see it was shut. Looks like she was going to have to radio them in after all.

"Hello!" she couldn't help but snicker; she was so excited to surprise them, "anybody home? Guess who! Come on guys! Open up! Numbuh 2! Open the hangar doors so Numbuh 5 can see y'all!" After a few seconds of no response she was a bit confused, but it didn't faze her.

"Ha ha real funny guys. You can't make Numbuh 5 stand out here forever. I can get Moon Base over here and blast down those doors." She wasn't really going to, although her tone made it seem more like a threat than a joke. "Come on guys open up!"

There was a loud grinding sound before the large hangar door retracted. Light streamed in and it slowly revealed the hangar to be a cluttered mess. 2x4 aircraft and tech were strewn all over the place; luckily there was a spot where Numbuh 5 could land safely.

Getting out of the Scamper the first the Numbuh 5 realized was how dusty the place was. She coughed uncontrollably for a few seconds after inhaling the dust-covered air.

She carefully walked over to the door at the end of the hangar. Opening it, the room was dark. Lit only by a desk lamp. Numbuh 2 was sitting on a chair scribbling things down though she couldn't see what. His room was equally as messy as the hangar.

Numbuh 5 was now extremely confused as to what was happening.

"Numbuh 2…" 5 said faintly.

He continued scribbling away on his desk.

"Numbuh 2?" she slowly walked over to him; 2 continued scribbling furiously.

"Hoagie…?"

"What?" he yelled in sudden outburst. "What is it? What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He dropped his pencil and turned and faced Numbuh 5.

"I…I…I just wanted to talk. I wanted to see you guys." Numbuh 5 still didn't get over the shock of Numbuh 2's temper. It was totally out of character.

"Took your time doing that didn't you?" the hostile tone cut through Numbuh 5, she wasn't prepared for this.

"Hoagie, I didn't mean to leave you guys. I was just busy…"

"You were busy?" Numbuh 2 said mockingly, "How long does it take to send a short message to Earth? If I remember, three to five minutes with the two-by-four tech we got. Doesn't take that long to check up on us but you didn't even do that." He scoffed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry's not going to cut it this time."

"What happened Hoagie?"

"What do you think happened?

"You left us. That's what happened. You turned your own back on us."

"How about you guys contact me for once? I don't see how it had to be me. You could have easily sent a transmission." Numbuh 5 was angry and confused at Numbuh 2's attitude.

"We thought you were busy. With the various projects and everything. Yeah. I know Numbuh 5. Scientists suck at keeping secrets remember? And we were right too. You were busy considering how you never wrote to us or anything.

"We waited for you. All of us did. We thought you would come back and we would hang out and do missions just like the old days. Then, as the days passed, we slowly realized it wasn't going to happen. I don't know how, but we all stopped talking to each other. We would just come in and out without even seeing each other. We're a mess…if only you were here to help us…

"We were lost Abby. I'm now the leader of Sector V. I don't know this first thing about leading a team. You could've stayed and helped me somehow. We're in shambles. We haven't been on a mission for who knows how long?"

"Why are you berating me if you let me in the first place?" Numbuh 5's mind was on autopilot as the scene in front of her felt unreal.

"You said you would call in Moon Base to blast down the door!"

"Jeez…that was a joke! Look, you're not doing missions. Then I'll put you on missions! You can work with other sectors, they'll be happy to help you out."

"That's not what this is about!" Numbuh 2 shouted back. "It's about how you _promised_ nothing would change! That no matter what your position you would still hang out with us and be part of the team. That we wouldn't change. Well we did. You broke that promise Abby."

There was an uneasy silence before Numbuh 5 spoke.

"I'm really sorry Hoagie…" Numbuh 5 was sniffing to hide the fact she was crying. Numbuh 2 took a good look at her for the first time. She changed since he last saw him both physically and mentally. She was getting smarter. _Of course she's getting smarter. She's the Supreme Leader of the KND._ It was like she had two separate personalities. The old Numbuh 5 and the Supreme Leader. Both inside her but never out at the same time. Her facial features were a lot more pronounced; she grew taller as well. Of course they were 12 turning 13. Hoagie also knew something the others did not on Abby, the impact of it was closer than anyone every realized.

It wasn't all her fault. Numbuh 2 was also to blame. He was too stubborn, refusing to move on after Numbuh 1 and 5's departure. It was plain stupid to leave his own Sector in such a mess. But he missed her and desperately wanted to see her again.

"You'll need to have some luck convincing the other two. Numbuh 3 took it the worst." Numbuh 2 stood close to her.

"O-ok…thanks."

Abby lunged at Hoagie hugging him tight. Her first contact with her friend ever since she became Supreme Leader. She had a lot of things to fix, but she would make things right. She had to. They were her friends.

Abby didn't notice until now how tall Hoagie had gotten, or how thin for that matter. He was now taller than her. If she looked hard enough, she could see a few scars on his arms from the burns he received in that battle almost a year ago. It had been so long since she last saw her friends she didn't notice how fast they were changing. The two stayed in that position for several minutes, both of them not wanting to let go, not realizing the other was thinking the exact same thing.

Hoagie finally pulled away. Both of them not wanting to at each other in the eye, they were blushing heavily.

"You should, umm, get to the others."

"Yeah…I'll see you later." Numbuh 5 quickly ran to the door and left.

Numbuh 2 dropped to his bed. _What am I going to do?_

The main living room was just as dusty as Numbuh 2's hanger, if not worse! If it was night time there was no way Numbuh 5 could make her way across the room. She was nervous. She had no idea her friends would turn on her and each other so quickly in her absence. She was afraid on how the others would react and shuddered at the thought of it.

Numbuh 5 decided to go to Numbuh 3 next. She hoped she would still have a little sympathy for her old friend

Stepping inside Numbuh 3's room was a bit of a shock. The place, while overly bright and colourful from the Rainbow Monkey decorations, was spotlessly clean in contrast to the rest of the treehouse. Numbuh 3 was having a quiet tea party with her Rainbow Monkeys and didn't seem like she noticed her come in.

"Numbuh 3, can I…join you guys?" Numbuh 5 spoke nervously, waiting for the backlash she would get when she talked to Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 5 relaxed a little after seeing Numbuh 3 look at her with a bright smile. "Sure thing Numbuh 5! We were just about to start." She pulled up a chair for her to sit on.

As she walked over something hit her in the face. Before she could figure out what it was she found herself tackled to the ground and saw Numbuh 3 was pinning her down.

"You left us!" she screamed. "How could you? I thought we were friends Numbuh 5…" she was sobbing hysterically and Numbuh 5 could only stare at her.

She was pounding at her chest, not too hard, but she kept at it. "You left us. You left us. You left us." She repeated over and over again while continuing to hit her.

Abby kept taking the beating. Kuki was letting out all her frustrations at her after holding it up all this time. She didn't blame her; she ditched them after all. What kind of friend was she? Kuki kept crying and yelling a random stream of hostile words; her face only showed anger and sadness as she released all of those feeling in one go. It was unnerving to watch her best friend display so much negative emotion.

She didn't know how long it was, Kuki kept hitting her over and over but after a while she stopped and all that came out of her were tears and unintelligible whimpers and mutters. Abby was able to struggle out of Kuki's grip and they were both kneeling on the floor.

Kuki's hair was in a mess, streams of hair strewn all over her face. Abby could also see how dirty she actually was. Her sweater was stained and wrinkled from continuous use and recently wet from all the tears. She had no idea what to do so she hugged her. It seemed like she was going to do a lot of hugging today. She never knew how hard it was balancing the duties of Supreme Leader and her friends and the same time. No wonder Rachel felt lonely.

She could feel Kuki resting her head on her shoulder as she continued to sob, slowly fading into sniffing.

"I'm…sorry Kuki." Abby struggled to get her words out as she was choked by emotion.

Kuki didn't say anything but gripped Abby tighter.

"Don't leave so soon this time." Kuki whispered.

"I won't. I promise."

They stood up and let go of each other.

"You should go see Wally."

Abby didn't know how much more of this she could take. It was too much emotion and guilt condensed into one day. Her body ached from the pummeling Kuki dealt her earlier. And now she was going to face Wally. She mentally prepared herself for the beating of a lifetime.

Wally's room was a mess, in the typical kid way. Packets of chips and empty soda bottles laid out across the floor. Wally was mindlessly watching something and eating another packet of chips.

"Well, look who's back." Wally said without taking his eyes of the TV. "Want some soda? I'm sure there's some left around here somewhere."

"Are you mad at me Wally?"

"Maybe not mad. More of disappointed than anything else. But you're back now right? So we can go on missions together and stuff again." Numbuh 5 was confused by Numbuh 4's behavior.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Cause you're Supreme Leader of course!" he hopped of the couch and walked over to her. "Ya got a lot of responsibilities and such ya know? Dealing with all these other countries and what not like going to Michigan and Chicago and Canada and stuff. Those other countries right?" he shined his goofy grin.

"Can't have adults or teenagers taking over. I wouldn't have mind being part of the action over in cowboy land." He punched her in the shoulder.

"Better not leave again though Numbuh 5. I won't like it, and neither will the others. But ya already know that don'tcha?" he shook his hoodie letting the crumbs of chips fall to the floor.

"Well, better get this place cleaned up now that you're back!"

"Yeah." She smiled.

And so they did. Sector V got the treehouse cleaned up and they were back to their old selves a lot quicker than they drifted apart. Numbuh 5 made it clear to them that although she might not be in contact with them so much it didn't mean she wasn't thinking about that.

However, that didn't stop her from staying in the treehouse. Numbuh 5 gave her duties to Numbuh 36 for the time being as she stayed with her friends in Sector V. They played in the treehouse and went on all sorts of adventures. With Numbuh 5 being Supreme Leader they had a lot more freedom to do whatever they wanted to. She decided to share her love of candy with her friends and decided to take her team on a candy hunt. Everyone jumped in delight at the thought.

In the one week Numbuh 5 took a leave of absence, Numbuh 36 was adapting well as interim Supreme Leader. With the overwhelming success of the improved KND code module and the Missions module, operative success rates flew through the roof with almost all missions completed above expectations. The 2x4 tech could automatically determine the best operatives for the job and in the appropriate area around the mission location. All mission control had to do was enter the details needed.

That week was an extremely busy and exciting week for both Sector V and the Kids Next Door. A lot had happened and it was hard to believe how fast things were progressing. Many operatives were positive that the KND were making much more of a difference now than they were before. And in the coming months they would continue to do so.

Numbuh 5 did leave eventually. After that one week she was needed in Moon Base but her friends took it much better than they did several weeks ago. She promised she would keep in touch and come back to visit. And this time she kept that promise.

Sector V did go on missions after she left. Even though there were only three members they did their hardest to complete their missions. Sometimes they would be sent to separate missions, something becoming more frequent with the increased used of the Mission module but they made sure to never lose contact with one another.

One thing was at the back of Abby and Hoagie's mind. While Hoagie had no doubt Abby would make a Supreme Leader, he wondered why Rachel didn't pick Numbuh 36 instead as he was the head of security on Moon Base. And as Numbuh 5 and 362 knew, he was also a member of Sector BFTT. More importantly though, was why she picked Abby when she only had 5 months left as a KND operative.

* * *

"Their fancy module is working as expected."

"Good. That's exactly how we want it. And after that announcement by the KND traitor we'll be sure those kids will come to their senses."

"Are you sure about this? How do you know those brats even listened? And their system is very efficient. Almost too efficient. Shouldn't we retaliate or at least win some fights?"

"I'm very sure about this. And after Numbuh 5 steps down from her position, that's when we strike."

* * *

"Mom! I'm going out with my friends!" she shouted from upstairs.

"Be careful Rachel! Don't get into any trouble. You've seen the news with all this fighting going on. Youth fighting out on the street, property damage, injuries and such. The kids and teenagers today, how do they get into this kind of trouble? I just don't want my little angel to get hurt."

"I'll be fine Mom." Rachel skipped down the steps and gave her Mom a quick kiss. "I'm just hanging out with my friends at the mall. No fighting there."

"Alright dear. Be back before nine for dinner ok?"

"You got it." She smiled and walked off.

It was all a lie. She wasn't going to hang out with her friends. She didn't even call them or texted them or anything. She had no plans for the weekend but for some reason she had this urge to walk out somewhere. It was a strange feeling. It was like her mind was being controlled, like it was telling her to go somewhere but at the same time it felt like she needed to go somewhere. That she was planning to meet someone important.

Her neighborhood was famous for it's large tree. She walked past it almost everyday. Random objects seemed stuck to the tree, the hull of a ship, a giant telescope and even a rocket ship. She could never get near it though. The area was sanctioned off completely. There was a sign that said 'US Military: KN. Defense'. She didn't know what it was but she wasn't about to mess with the military anytime soon.

Rachel continued walking not knowing exactly where. She ended up in a part of the neighborhood she hadn't been to before yet it felt as if she knew it instinctively. She continued walking until she approached a payphone. Rachel picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end was a male and couldn't have sounded much older than her.

"Y-yes…?" _What am I doing here?_

"Are you Rachel? Rachel T. McKenzie?"

"Y-yes." _How does he know my name? Why aren't I running away from this?_

"Please hold." The line went dead.

The door behind her slammed shut and the floor underneath her opened and she fell screaming the whole way down.

She landed on a soft cushion. The place was clearly underground and it looked like she was in a cave of some sort. She looked above her and saw the pipe that lead her down here. The place was dimly lit and could make out a silhouette of a shape in front of her.

"Welcome back Rachel. We've been waiting for you for three months…and a bit more. We didn't expect the memory recollection process to take so long."

"Who are you?" she tried to sound threatening but it came out as fear. She was scared.

"You don't remember? It seems the process is taking a lot longer than we thought." The figure stepped into the light. Rachel could finally see the person in front of him. He was an African American and a bit on the short side, his hair was in locks and he was wearing a green jacket, dark blue jeans and a striped blue and white shirt. What was most surprising though was that he was a teen just like her. He couldn't have been maybe two years older than her. She figured this was the guy who she talked to on the phone.

He offered his hand and Rachel shook hesitantly before giving her hand. He lifted her up.

"My name's Maurice, but you knew me as Numbuh 9 when we were kids. I know things look confusing right now and you have a lot of questions, or maybe you feel like getting out of here," he laughed, "but if you follow me I'm sure you'll remember everything."

"Follow you?"

"Yep. You'll need to trust me on this."

"I suppose if you wanted me dead you would've killed me by now…right?" Maurice could only laugh in response.

"Time to show you around! And welcome back Numbuh 362." He smiled at her. The name sounded familiar. _Numbuh 362? I guess that's me. Why does it feel I've heard that before…I guess I don't really have a choice but to follow this guy. Maybe I'll like what I'm about to see._

* * *

**Galactic Kids Next Door - M.I.S.S.I.O.N.S.**

**M**aking  
**I**nefficient  
**S**elections  
**S**uitable  
**I**n  
**O**perative  
**N**eeding  
**S**ituations

* * *

_I know I haven't done a lot of character development for Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 but rest assured I will do so in the upcoming chapters. Thank you to all readers who have followed me this far! Once again, please leave a review on what you think. Feedback is always appreciated! The second chapter will be released either the next day or the day after. Have a good weekend everyone and happy reading!_


	18. Chapter 2-1 - The Race Part 1

_Wow...that server shutdown thingy was really annoying. I could've posted this an __hour__ earlier if it didn't happen. Anyway, it's back now so we're starting Chapter 2! Yippie! Thanks for being patient with me. This chapter is much more episodic than Chapter 1. It's like 'a day in the life of...' type thing. If you started from this chapter, please go back to the Prologue Chapters and read those! Anyway. Here it is! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Week**

* * *

_The following chapter takes place during the one week described at the end of Chapter 1._

* * *

Chapter 2-1 - The Race Pt. 1

"You may have beaten me last time Numbuh 1 but that was just a fluke!"

"Really? You want to go again? Let's just see how I'm going to get your butt handed over to you this time." Numbuh 1 flashed a cocky grin.

"Just because you've topped the lap record in the training ground for the Skids doesn't mean you'll beat me again."

"But I did beat 'the world's best Skids driver in the entire universe'." Numbuh 1 did air quotes with his hands and Numbuh 5.1 went red.

"You better watch it Uno!" she faced forward revved the engines aggressively in response. The machine whirring loudly in response.

"Alright kiddies, this will be a one lap race around the entire circumference of the moon's surface. The track is programmed into your computer. You're allowed to use anything at your disposal as long as it does not physically harm or disadvantage your opponent in any way. Remember, if you spot danger then the race is canceled and you come back to base." Numbuh factor 4 stepped in front of the two racers with an old-fashioned race flag in his hand.

"Just like on Earth Numbuh 1?" factor 4 waved the flag.

"Yeah," he smiled, "only without the spacesuit or anti-gravity hovercrafts."

"That's your fault Numbuh 1! Anti gravity technology isn't that hard, even you humans can figure it out!" factor 4 grinned.

"Just get this race started factor 4." He looked serious but everyone knew he was joking around.

"You got it cap'n! 5.1, ready to get beaten? Again?"

"Shut up!" 5.1 retorted.

Skids were standard issue on all GKND treehouses. They were all-terrain transport hovercraft that resembled jet-skis on Earth. They're able to go very fast and are equipped with an onboard computer and small laser machine guns on the front. When Sector VA1 isn't busy chasing down adults or defending their stash of rainbow gum from Phase People, Skids were used recreationally like now for instance.

"Alright then! Ready racers?" factor 4 lifted the flag and the two Skids whirred into life as the engines switched on.

"Set…"

"Go!"

Factor 4 waved down his flag and the two whizzed past him, very soon they disappeared out of sight.

The two were dead even as they dashed through the empty landscape. It was truly a scenic race with nothing obstructing a person's view for miles, and the thousands of stars that could be seen clearly in the pitch-black sky. As they sped along they could see the gaseous planet rising into view; a peaceful mixture of turquoise at the poles turning into a dark blue at the equator. The gaseous properties gave the planet a sketch sort of feel, as if an artist was creating a watercolour picture on a blank canvas. The rings of the planet were barely visible, a thin white line surrounding the planet.

It never failed to amaze Numbuh 1 whenever he saw the planet. It was most likely inhospitable but seeing it from the moon was a grand sight. It made him wish he didn't have to forget his memories even more. From his friends to his experiences in space, it was unfair that he had to be decommissioned even if it was for the safety of kids.

The brief daydreaming moment meant 5.1 took the lead.

"Catch ya later Numbuh 1!" Her sonic emitters deployed and she used them as boosters to get her ahead.

Numbuh 1 pressed a button on his spacesuit and a Jetpack materialized attached to the back of his suit. It was one of the inventions Numbuh 2 left him when they parted. It served him well on his time in the GKND. The boosters flared red before giving off a blue stream of fire that propelled him forward. He soon caught up with 5.1.

"Using that contraption of yours again?" Numbuh 1 nodded.

"Let's see how you do in the cave!"

The cave was the most intense part of the track. It was, of course, a cave. One that spanned almost a quarter of the moon's width. It was also completely dark and the operatives could only navigate using their minimap on their computer or a flashlight if they had one. The cave itself, while incredibly big was uninhabited. Any sound made inside the cave could be heard by someone else all the way on the other side of the cave as it bounced off the walls and ceilings. The cave was also filled with stalagmites and stalactites. This, coupled with zero visibility made it a dangerous place to traverse and was exactly why the race ran through it.

It was the one place where 5.1 knew by heart; being able to sense vibrations in the air and see her surroundings like a bat using sonar she could easily navigate her way through. He wasn't going be beaten however and Numbuh 1 was determined to get out of the cave first.

The cave loomed up ahead and Numbuh 1 switched on his Skids headlights. 5.1 didn't need to do anything. Her emitters were now pointing forward instead of behind, as it received the sound vibrations for 5.1 to use.

The deafening darkness always threw Numbuh 1 off for a few seconds. His headlight only illuminated what was right in front of him so he never got a sense of how wide or high the cave was, although he was willing to bet it was huge. The minimap highlighted the obstacles in front of him as Numbuh 1 weaved past the spiky rock structures. Any crash could be fatal going at high speeds, but it thrilled him.

Numbuh 1 couldn't see 5.1 but focused on his on run. He'd done this enough times for it to be routine to him

Up ahead, 5.1 was expertly dodging the cave's obstacles. She already sensed she was ahead when they entered the cave. Slowly Numbuh 1's presence dwindled. He was undoubtedly there, only a few hundred meters behind.

_This is it! I'm gonna win this time. I can feel it._

A solid stone wall was up ahead and 5.1 fired her machine guns to break the wall and pass through it. He felt Numbuh 1 pass through the broken wall a few moments later. 5.1 smirked. _So I'm that far in front. Looks like I'm going to win this time._

There were nothing in the caves and after a while it got a little boring to race. When you can't see your opponent or what's around you things do get a little dull and the excitement of the darkness wears off. Numbuh 5.1 relaxed a little and took some interest into the emptiness of the cave she was in. It was peaceful in a way.

A while later, 5.1 sensed something strange. It took her some time to figure out what it was but she then realized she couldn't feel Numbuh 1's presence. He was gone. She didn't want to worry so she simply thought he fell that far behind. It was much better than the other, more gruesome option she was thinking of.

Suddenly, she sensed a flash of movement before Numbuh 1 landed with a loud screech when the Skids grinded against the floor. She couldn't see but his presence was extremely close. She turned on the headlights and could see Numbuh 1 right in front of her.

"How did you…?" Numbuh 1 either didn't hear her, or didn't bother to turn around. He sped off widening the distance between them.

_What the heck!?_

* * *

**Galactic Kids Next Door - S.K.I.D.S.**

Speedy  
Kids  
In  
Dangerous  
Ship

**Kids Next Door - J.E.T.P.A.C.K.**

Jetting  
Extremely  
Terrifically  
Past  
Any  
Capable  
Kid

* * *

_It's rather short I know but that's how it'll be with the multiple stories weaving in and out of each other. As always, leave a review on what you think! Feedback really helps me. Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: C:KND and its related entities where applicable belong to Mr. Warburton_


	19. Chapter 2-2 - The Hunt Part 1

Chapter 2-2 - The Hunt Pt. 1

"Hey guys! How about helping Numbuh 5 over here!" she yelled out.

Numbuh 5 was dragging along a big chest from her room. A few days after Numbuh 5 came to visit and apologized profusely to everyone, they began cleaning up the treehouse. Everyone seemed happier, while not exactly back to how things were it was much better than the past few weeks. She hoped she never caused something like that again, especially to her best friends.

Numbuh 4 came running into her room and saw her lugging the heavy chest. Being the tough guy he was, he immediately went over to help her lift it up. It was a lot heavier than it looked and Numbuh 4 was surprised but didn't let that show.

Numbuhs 2 and 3 were sitting down in the main recreation room and saw 4 and 5 with the chest. They set it down in front of them with a large thud.

"Thanks for the help guys…" Numbuh 5 wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"No problem Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 2 grinned. "So why did you get out this old hunk of junk anyway?"

"Well, since we're not going on any missions Numbuh 5 figured we should spend some time by going treasure hunting!"

"You mean like gold and stuff?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Sorta…" she vaguely replied.

"Oh treasure hunting! We're going to go on an adventure and find things and make new friends and– oh oh where are we going Numbuh 5? Can we go back to Rainbow Monkey Island? Please please pleeeeeeease? Is that where we're going? Or or or an amusement park! A treasure hunt at an amusement park! Where are we going Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 jumped up and down excitedly and couldn't sit still.

"Hey calm down girl! Numbuh 5 was planning on this for sometime but after being stuck in Moon Base there was never any time. So, how would you guys like to go candy hunting with me?"

"Candy?" Numbuh 2 said.

Numbuh 5 opened the chest after entering a combination lock and fumbled around looking for something, scouring through what seemed like junk before taking out an old and torn piece of rolled up paper. She rolled out the paper onto the table and her friends looked curiously.

"This map was given by Henrietta– "

"You mean that crazy candy hunting boy who you kept clashing to in your candy adventures who turned out to be girl when we were forcibly captured and turned into cruddier versions of ourselves before you convinced her, or him, to share that last piece of candy with you? That guy?" Numbuh 4 spurted out.

"Yes Numbuh 4…her…" Numbuh 5 looked at him. "Anyway, she gave it as a parting gift and it's said to reveal a secret location."

"A secret location huh?" Numbuh 2 looked skeptical.

"You doubting me fly-boy?" Numbuh 5 poked his chest. "We've been friends and candy hunters, and I've been doing this longer than you've had birthdays! So Numbuh 5 know whatever she's given me isn't fake."

"Alright alright!" Numbuh 2 raised his hands in defeat. "Well, if you already have the map why didn't you go on your adventure yet?"

"As Numbuh 5 said, I got sent to Moon Base! And secondly…I'm not too sure where it exactly is." Numbuh 5 mumbled.

"Well let me see that!" 2 snatched the map away from 5.

"Hey!" Numbuh 2 was already studying the map. "Give that back!"

"Give…me…a…second!" Numbuh 2 kept the map out of 5's reach as he tried to look at the map. "Hey can you give me a sec? I think I'm onto something here!"

Numbuh 5 stopped struggling with Numbuh 2 and let him study the map. She had gotten in on that day when the curse was lifted from Henrietta. The last time she heard from her was somewhere in the remote deserts of Africa, helping donate candy to the children there. She was happy to hear her old friend was back, after almost a year of trying to get her back she felt emotional seeing her again. Her friends weren't there with her but the two shared a tearful moment together.

This particular hunt was something Numbuh 5 and Henrietta planned for months before the fateful accident in Guatemala where a curse turned Henrietta into the selfish candy hording boy Heinrich. Because of this, Numbuh 5 was never able to crack the code used to find the location.

She wished she could see Henrietta again, but her job as Supreme Leader meant she couldn't stray very far from the Moon Base. The reality of her job hit her for a moment as she was reminded how little she could spend with her friends. She decided to make sure she wouldn't ruin this week, for her or her friends.

"You know, this might sound crazy but I think I know a scientist on Moon Base that could help you out." Numbuh 2 said.

"Really? You think so?" Numbuh 5 didn't want to get her hopes up too fast, but she couldn't help but get excited at the possibility of cracking this puzzle.

"Yeah. What do you think? You want to give it a shot?"

Numbuh 5 was already running to the Scamper and the others followed quickly after.

As soon as they touched down on Moon Base Numbuh 2 ran to the laboratory with the map in hand.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

Numbuh 2 burst through the door of the laboratory. After Rachel discovered the GKND two years ago, many scientists were decommissioned as a result of the discovery. Apparently, and much to Rachel's dismay, many of the scientists were in the know about the GKND. One of the many agendas the Supreme Leader needed to sort out was lack of brainpower in the KND and it was hard these days to find some smart and solitary kids that didn't mind working out of the field. It seemed all the kids were more eager to get more action and less so to stay cooped up inside with test tubes.

The loud burst Numbuh 2 caused didn't seem to register on the lone scientist in the room; he was busy enough to not notice the loud entrance. Numbuh 2 knew exactly who the scientist was and walked straight up to him.

"Hellooooo!" he shouted. The others were out of breath trying to catch up with Numbuh 2 after nearly losing him in the base. The lone scientist did not respond to Numbuh 2's shouting.

Numbuh 2 grabbed the scientist's lab coat and spun him around making him drop some 2x4 tech.

"Hey! Just what the h– Oh…" the scientist looked extremely annoyed at first before seeing who it was that was disturbing him. "Numbuh 2!" he hugged him fiercely. "It's been too long buddy!"

"Yeah…it has…" Numbuh 2 was having trouble breathing as his friend was hugging him too tight. "Squeezing…too…tight…can't…breathe…"

The scientist realized he was holding Numbuh 2 too tight and let go of him. He grinned at him and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Numbuh 1200, it's great to see you too." Numbuh 2 said once he got his breath back.

"It's great to see you! What happened to the chubby food-loving two-by-four pilot scientist operative I knew? You're skinny as a bone! Look at you!"

"Yeah, thanks for that…" Numbuh 2 smiled shyly.

"I suppose I have to thank you and your friends over there," 1200 pointed to 3, 4 and 5 who were standing watching the conversation between the two nerds, "I got the whole lab to myself! It's great working in peace. At least before you came barging here with Supreme Leader and Friends." He happily grinned.

"Let me just clean up the mess _you_ made and we can talk. I assume you're not here for a friendly chat." 1200 said slyly and Numbuh 2 shrugged nervously feeling a little guilty for feeling he was taking advantage of his friend rather than coming up to him for a chat. "Take a seat. I'll be right with you."

Numbuh 5 looked at him. "So who is this guy? I've never seen you hang out with him before."

"Who? 1200? We go back a bit before the KND. We were neighbors before. He's a cool guy. Now we usually hang out to play Yipper cards with 189 and 190 over the weekends. Sometimes even Numbuh 1 would join us!"

Numbuh 1200 was a bit of an odd fellow. Unlike his friend, he was accepted into the KND at the age of ten while most operatives entered the training academy at five. Now at twelve years old, he was slightly tall for his age. Having a half-Asian decent, he had spiky black hair and dark eyes hidden by green lab goggles which he always wore considering how he spent almost all of his in the lab. His hands were covered by white sterile gloves, which was odd considering they weren't needed in the lab. He was usually reserved person and also had an interest for 2x4 tech meaning he was the perfect operative for lab work on Moon Base

A few minutes later Numbuh 1200 went over. His lab coat was taken off.

"So Numbuh 2, what brings you to the Moon Base laboratory?" The laboratory was incredibly neat. It was never like this when the other KND scientists worked here. It was clear 1200 was very proud of his lab.

"I wanted to show you this. What do you think of it?" Numbuh 2 handed over the map. 1200 looked inquisitively at the old scrap of paper before taking it and slowly rolling out the map.

The map was a convoluted garble of symbols and lines, put in left to right as if the person was writing in English. It was obviously a pictorial message. From looking at it the first time 1200 couldn't see any sort of pattern except what appeared to be a faint outline of an object behind the map. He put it against the light to get a better view. The light revealed the shape of the outline, which was a cake, and an oddly shaped one at that.

1200 went over to a large screen, which was the lab computer and booted it up. Sector V gathered around him curiously watching as he typed away on the keyboard. The random symbols on the map were displayed on the computer screen.

"It's a message obviously." 1200 turned to Sector V. "We can use the onboard decoder to translate it. Pretty nifty huh? The KND has so much information gathered that's never ever been used. Just small stuff like this." He pointed at the screen as more of the symbols appeared. "I thought it would be cool to put everything together in one big thingymiggigy like this."

Numbuh 5 noted down what 1200 had just said. If there was really that much information lying around and the KND weren't using it then it did seem pretty stupid not to explore it all.

"Here we go. We got all the weird drawings together and the computer is going to translate it now."

They all watched as the symbols on screen slowly turned into letters, jumbled up at first but slowly arranging themselves in order. When the translation was finished everyone stared as they read what was on the screen.

1200 grinned. "You guys are going to love this."

* * *

_I don't have much to say really. I hope the quality of my writing hasn't dipped in form or anything like that. As always, reviews and feedback are appreciated! Thanks for reading!_

_Note: I have a Beta Profile up and running! If you would like me to review your work I would be happy to do so. Just do the necessary whatever-thingys you need to do for it. I don't know how that stuff works so yeah...just, you know, do it._

_Disclaimer: C:KND belongs to Mr. Warburton._


	20. Chapter 2-3 - The Plan Part 1

_Short intro into this mini-story. I suspect many of the subchapters here will be relatively short due to the interweaving nature of the overall chapters._

* * *

Chapter 2-3 - The Plan Pt. 1

"We're getting a transmission sir."

"From?"

"Numbuh 142 sir."

"Put him on screen."

Numbuh 142 appeared on screen wearing a metal sieve as a helmet and cheese graters are shoulder plates. He was outside in what looked like a hot desert place. 36 had to stifle a laugh; the standard KND gear looked stupid to put it bluntly and they were barely functional. "What's the status Numbuh 142?"

"Everything is good Numbuh 36. Stickybeard didn't even get close to our candy reserves. We held him off at the outer perimeter. His ships didn't stand a chance."

"Good," Numbuh 36 nodded, "anything else to report?"

"No sir."

"Then return back to the treehouse. You're dismissed. The clean-up crew should be there shortly. End transmission."

The screen faded to black and Numbuh 36 slumped into the Supreme Leader chair. Ever since the Missions module, the job of Supreme Leader had become immensely easier and the KND was enjoying their most successful run of missions. All Numbuh 36 had to do now was supervise Global Command until Numbuh 5 got back. However, there was that pesky problem of a lack of scientists which needed immediate attention.

Numbuh 5 was definitely a good leader, but the level of sentiment she displayed for her friends surprised a lot of operatives, him included. If the Missions module hadn't been a success, Numbuh 5 wouldn't be able to take an extended break. Numbuh 36 got up and aimlessly paced around the room, casually looking over at what the other operatives were up to.

Even though things in Global Command have been quite lax lately, Numbuh 36 was feeling anxious. There had been no word on Numbuh 362, or Rachel, as they had to call her for now. They didn't expect her memory recollection to take so long. The teenage operatives checked whether they accidently used the actual decommissioning module or whether there was a technical fault but it wasn't the case. They needed all the help they can get as Numbuh 9 was warning them the teenagers were planning something big.

Numbuh 9 didn't elaborate further, but Numbuh 36 wanted everyone to be ready when that time comes. He wanted a full out assault. If there was an unknown threat, needed to be ready for anything, and for that to happen every available resource must be at his disposal. The adults, they were a nuisance yes, and they had caused problems before. Even if they had superior technology, knowledge, and at times, special powers, the adults were clumsy, unorganized and had no real motive other than to torment children for their own amusement. The reason behind it was unclear as he remembered Sector BFTT had devoted an entire research group to finding out these adults' abusing tendencies. Especially after Grandfather's defeat, and recently Father's imprisonment it seemed that the adults had no sense of purpose or direction. They were like a hive mind without their leader. The teenagers however, they were smart and organized. Coming right out of being a kid, they knew how kids think and act. Some of them of course, even ex-KND operatives turned traitor. They were the more dangerous ones so the thought of a big plan from the teenagers was frightening.

Numbuh 36 continued to walk mindlessly around the room, when the thought hit him. These adults were stupid! That's it! That's exactly the reason! Why are the KND wasting all their time and resources fighting them over and over when they could permanently take them down? What they kept doing was a temporary fix. They never really defeated the adults, merely damaged them and waited for their next attack. How did no one think of this before? It was so simple! Take down the villainous adults once and for all.

With a new objective in his mind, he marched over to the communicator but stopped before he picked it up. He should let Numbuh 5 have her break. It would be off-putting to call her back only after a day she left.

He slowly walked back to his seat and mulled over the thought in his head. He would definitely need some brains for this task.

"Numbuh 35, get me Numbuh 1200." He yelled.

* * *

_As always, reviews are appreciated. Positive or negative as long as it is constructive! I hope I will be able to publish longer chapters like last time soon. I know this one is rather short...Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: C:KND belongs to Mr. Warburton_


	21. Chapter 2-4 - The Hunt Part 2

Chapter 2-4 - The Hunt Pt. 2

Sweet Island was a land rumored to be made out of candy, and only candy. The trees were made out of licorice strands. The bushes were made out of chewing gum. The rivers and oceans surrounding it were chocolate syrup and whenever it rained, it would rain thick, sweet syrup and honey. The mountains snowed ice-cream and at the peak of the mountain would be crystalized ice-creams of different flavors from classic chocolate all the way to blurbleberry blue. It couldn't get any purer than the ice-cream on the peak of a mountain on Sweet Island. Even the animals were made out of candy. It was virtually and endless supply of sugary goods that could satisfy even the greediest of children.

Of course this was all rumor. Most candy hunters didn't believe in its existence and to them it was real as the bogeyman hiding under the bed. Some rumors went as far as saying the place wasn't even on Earth; that it was on another planet far away. There were some, both children and adults, that attempted a trip to the fabled place, but most never returned. The one who did return apparently went hyper-crazy from all the sugar he had been eating there. Whenever people tried to ask him questions they could never get a coherent answer because he was too hyperactive to construct a simple sentence. Eventually he was deemed insane, was locked up and died in a mental hospital.

The few that still believed in its existence wasted their whole lives trying to find the island only knowing too late that their attempts were fruitless, dying in the world having accomplished nothing in their lives. Some hunters believe there was a map that led to Sweet Island, made by the explorer before he went crazy. Those who knew about the map stopped at nothing to find it. It created a legacy of killing and betrayal and after all that it was never found. It was a legend all candy hunters knew and never pursued for a good reason. No one wanted another fanatic starting an absurd hunt which cost the lives of hundreds of people.

Numbuh 5 naturally knew all this as a Candy Hunter. When the words 'Sweet Island' appeared on the giant computer screen she knew what she had in her possession. What others could only have dreamed of seeing she finally grasped. This whole time what her friend Henrietta and her were decoding was the location of Sweet Island. She now wondered whether Henrietta knew this whole time or if she was as unaware as she was about the map.

While the others listened to Numbuh 1200 talk about the legends of Sweet Island, Numbuh 5 thought about whether she should continue on this trip. She knew that her expedition would not go unnoticed. Even if the only people who knew about the trip were the people in this lab, other hunters always found a way. Word always spread quickly when it came to such things. Hunters would be waiting for her at key points along their route. And they most definitely will be very dangerous. She didn't know if it was worth such a risk.

"So this whole island is made out of candy?" Numbuh 4 asked, still amazed by the fact such a place existed. It was every kid's dream.

"Actually, most candy hunters aren't sure if it's even an island. It was just given that name because of the drawings on the map. For all we know, it could be a whole continent or even a planet!"

"So how did that explorer manage to find Sweet Island anyway? And how did he get there?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Again, we don't really know. The legends and rumors don't say. I'm positive though that this place would not exist on Earth. It would have to be another planet. So if we're talking about space travel at that distance in such a short time, I would say there is a portal hidden on our planet that would lead us to Sweet Island."

"And the map shows us how!" said Numbuh 3.

"Precisely."

"Well," 1200 turned to Numbuh 5, "you're the one that's interested in all this candy stuff. You haven't said a word since the decoder solved the map. What do you think Numbuh 5? It's a Candy Hunter's dream come true and you're oddly silent."

"You know why Numbuh 5's being all quiet! You've read the rumors about Sweet Island. Nothing about it is sweet! It's dangerous and Numbuh 5 doesn't want you guys to get hurt."

"Numbuh 5, you've been wanting to do this your whole life. Even before you were in the KND! You should feel excited about this not worried. We wouldn't want ourselves to deter you from your decision. Candy Hunting is something you love and we don't want you to get in the way of it. _I_ don't want to get in the way of whatever makes you happy." Numbuh 2 said.

"Thanks Numbuh 2. But you're my friends and Numbuh 5 is just worried is all you know?"

"We can take care of ourselves ya know that?" Numbuh 4 brashly cut in. "We're not babies Numbuh 5. Come on! You should know better than anyone else that we can take a hit and fight back." Numbuh 4 swung his fist to make his point.

"Numbuh 5, all of us are behind you on this. It'll be great to go on an adventure together. Just like old times. And let's be honest. A place filled to the brim with candy! No one is going to pass up on that! We're all in!" Numbuh 2 said excitedly.

"Friends are supposed to help and care for each other. We all know how important this is to you Numbuh 5. We're going to go with you." Numbuh 3 smiled and gave Numbuh 5 a quick hug.

"And if any Candy Hunter, or teenager, or adult or whatever gets in our way we're going to do what we do best as a team and kick their sorry butts!"

Numbuh 5 smiled at her friends. She couldn't have felt happier knowing her friends would be with her on what she considered one of the most important quests as a Candy Hunter. She ran over and hugged her friends tightly.

"That was so beautiful I just might cry!" 1200 jokingly said and made a mock gesture of wiping tears from his eyes.

"Put a sock in it 1200!" Numbuh 2 glared at him. 1200 chuckled in response.

"Easy Numbuh 2. I was just joking. Anyway, guys, I think you should follow me. I wanna show you something." A small glint in his eyes appeared.

Sector V followed Numbuh 1200 as he went over to an empty side of the wall.

"What is it you wanted to show us exactly?" Numbuh 5 asked, clearly confused as to why they were standing next to a plain metal wall.

"Well, after the unfortunate incident of the mass decommissioning of KND scientists, the R&D department, that's research and development to you ordinary folks,"

"Hey!" Numbuh 2 cut in. "I know what that means you know!"

"Doesn't change the fact you're still ordinary folk." Numbuh 1200 giggled. "Where was I? Right. The R&D labs in the KND were massively understaffed. Inventions that have been on the drawing and developing stage we suddenly put to the back seat as we had much less people to work on them. Instead, we were forced to maintain current prototypes rather than develop new two-by-four tech.

"As you may have guessed, support and funding for the KND scientists, specifically the R&D department have dropped significantly due to the lack of actual brains in the department. There are now more security personnel in the KND Science Division than there are scientists! Now this sucks a lot. Because we can only maintain current tech, while all the other stuff under works is just sitting here doing nothing! We even have prototypes completed and they could have been implemented already if not for all this!"

"Cut to the chase 1200. We still don't know why we're standing next to a wall." Numbuh 5 said impatiently.

"Ok jeez. If you weren't Supreme Leader I would've gone on and on about this. Alright then, so you know about the Missions module right? You know how, like, it was supposed to improve our mission success rate and stuff. Make everything more efficient?" 1200's hands were moving excitedly as he started to explain.

"Yes…" Numbuh 5 said warily.

"Oh man this is great. Even Numbuh 2 doesn't know this!" 1200 looked jittery as his hands were shaking. His feet were also tapping the floor.

"Know what?" Numbuh 2 was surprised. He was usually on top of things when it came to secrets regarding tech. This one must have been something big if he didn't know about it.

"Well, the Missions module was only the beginning of it. Numbuhs 362, excuse me Rachel, and 36 were planning this entire overhaul of the KND. It was going to be huge and they were going to change everything. This, this Missions module. This was just the start of a bigger project. It was dubbed Project System. After the Missions module was infrastructure." Sector V looked at him confused. "It means stuff like buildings, hospitals, care centers, treehouses, structures in general. There was going to be a new design for them. Make them more efficient or something. Then it was weapons. Like the ones used by Sector BFTT. Rachel was going to make them standard issue. No more wooden flimsy duct tape two-by-four tech. She wanted to change everything! More firepower.

"That's where we came in. We developed new tech like there was no tomorrow and the funding. Oh my gosh the funding! We were rich! We could do whatever we wanted to. We were churning out tech everyday. At least, until you guys did that big reveal stuff on Rachel. Everything that resulted from it, it was a horrible chain of events. No staff, no facilities, no money." Numbuh 1200 looked at Numbuh 5 with a little more intensity. "You don't know anything about it because the program was dropped when the scientists were decommissioned."

"Could you imagine where we would be if we had all this right now? We would be in the middle of phase two if we still had our scientists. All the treehouses would be improved. High-tech top-of-the-line stuff. But not anymore. And it's all your fault. All of it!" 1200's face became serious and he stopped jittering. From his back pocket he pulled out a red colored, small gun shaped weapon. Sector V gasped and flinched.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Numbuh 1200 what are you doing?" Numbuh 5 exclaimed in shock.

"This is concentrated extra hot chili sauce. It's powerful enough to burn through the hull of a KND Scamper, or if I were to aim it at your eyes, permanently blind you."

"Numbuh 1200 stop! This is crazy! We promise you it wasn't our fault. Numbuh Infinity was there and he tried to take us out!" Numbuh 2 tried to plead with 1200 and make him see some sense. 1200 took a step forward.

"You shouldn't have been so curious! Especially you Supreme Leader." He spat the words out of his mouth. "You had to find out what happened to your precious leader. Pathetic. This was your fault! See all this! Your. Fault. Now I get to take you out."

"Sam, no! Stop!" Numbuh 2 yelled. 1200 looked at Numbuh 2 and fired. A small stream of bubbles floated harmlessly from the gun and popped in front of the team. At that instant 1200 doubled over and laughed hysterically. He was rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach. As he continued to laugh the rest of Sector V stood in mute shock over what just happened.

"You-you should've seen the look on-on-on your faces!" Numbuh 1200 struggled to speak as he was still laughing uncontrollably. "Priceless!" 1200 shouted.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Numbuh 2 yelled. 1200 ignored him and continued to laugh. "What is wrong with you Numbuh 1200? What was the point of that? How could you pull off such a senseless joke?"

Numbuh 1200 started to calm down. He didn't want things to get out of control. "I-I'm sorry Numbuh 2." 1200 said while struggling not to laugh. "I thought you could use a little joke."

"Yeah we could. But not like that!" Numbuh 2 yelled back. "That was extremely insensitive!"

Numbuh 1200 managed to pick himself up off the floor and held his hands in defense. "Ok I admit I went a little too far with the 'crazy scientist' act but–"

Before 1200 could finish he felt an excruciating pain in his stomach and yelped in pain as he clenched his stomach tightly.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Numbuh 5 is crying now!" he pointed to where Numbuh 5 was kneeling down while Numbuh 3 and 4 were trying to console her. "You're a sick person Sam. If you think that's funny then you really need to get yourself checked out by a doctor because there's something not right about you in that head of yours." 1200 could only grunt in response. as he was still hurting from the punch Numbuh 2 had given him.

Numbuh 2 went over to Numbuh 5 and hugged her. "You ok Abby?"

Numbuh 5 didn't speak. Still too numb from what had happened. Numbuh 2 stroked her back gently and kept whispering everything was ok to try and calm her down.

The timing couldn't have been worse as the doors opened and Numbuh 36 stepped inside. Seeing the Supreme Leader kneeling on the floor crying while her teammates surrounded her and a KND scientist lying on the floor in pain.

"What the hel-ermm-heck is going on here?" Numbuh 36 shouted. Numbuh 2 turned to him and shook his head. 36 pointed to Numbuh 1200 and Numbuh 2 nodded.

"Great…" 36 cursed under his breath. He lifted the scrawny scientist and carried him over his shoulder.

"Let's go idiot. You're lucky there's something else to be done. Or else you would be in a world of pain." 36 said loud enough for only 1200 to hear.

* * *

_I would actually really like to hear what your thoughts are on this chapter. The idea just came to me one day. I wasn't originally going to put the 'joke' but I thought it would add a little more drama. So leave a review and what not. And thanks for reading!_


	22. Chapter 2-5 - The Plan Part 2

_Note: This chapter contains some vulgar use of language._

Chapter 2-5 - The Plan Pt. 2

With 1200 slung over his shoulder, Numbuh 36 carried him to the infirmary with relative ease, where a rather cute, blond haired nurse was waiting for him.

"What happened to the poor fellow?" the nurse had a very clear southern accent.

"Go on! Tell her!" Numbuh 36 shook 1200 out of his daze.

"Oh…uhh…I got punched. In the stomach." 1200 said sheepily. It was embarrassing to be talking to a nurse about his injuries with him slung over 36 like this. It felt like going to the doctor's with his dad. The nurse simply shook her head.

"Tsk tsk. You boys are always getting into fights! I'd be giving you a lecture right now but it's pretty slow here right now and I don't mind the company," she flashed a smile, "why don't you bring him and we'll patch him up." She took 1200 from 36 and she supported 1200 on her shoulders, him leaning into her. "Can you walk honey?"

"Yeah…I think I can…" 1200 weakly replied.

"Ok then. Now I don't want you two getting into fights with each other again got that?" she cheekily smiled.

"I wasn't even in the fight!" Numuh 36 shouted rather defensively. The nurse raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"Alright cowboy calm down! Don't get your undies in a twist. Are you going to stay with him or do you have other matters to attend to 'Supreme Leader'?" the nurse said in mock dismissive voice.

Numbuh 36 brushed her tone aside. "I'll be staying with him. I need to talk to 1200 about something.

"Ok spoil sport," the nurse rolled her eyes, "don't need to be all stuck up hon. Now lets go get you fixed up!"

1200 was lying down on a bed after a few minutes. The nurse was very efficient in patching him up. She told him to rest for around thirty minutes and told him not to get up. She left quickly after leaving Numbuhs 36 and 1200 alone in the room.

"So, who is she?" 1200 asked.

"Who?" from the tone of his reply it was clear he was still irritated by what he saw back in the lab.

"The southern belle of course!" Numbuh 1200 said.

"Oh my god…" Numbuh 36 muttered. "Please don't tell me you're going to hit on her after this?"

"What?" 1200 said in a clear mock exasperation. "No way! I would never do that!"

"Give it a rest Sam. Try to control yourself for once for god's sake."

"Can't help it sir," 1200 giggled, "I'm twelve. Those hormones are just screaming at me! I can't control myself. It's not like I'm letting loose, I physically can't control myself! What can you do when the body betrays the mind? You can't tell me that you didn't want it too? Come on!"

"No. Because I'm not an immature giggling twelve year old with some serious mental issues."

"Wow sir. That was harsh." 1200 was still laughing. "Anyway, you wanted to say something sir? Since you're still here and all I'm guessing you wanted to talk to me? Unless you actually enjoy watching me laugh uncontrollably."

"Yeah. Would you mind telling me what the fuck that was just now?" Numbuh 36 became deadly serious again.

"Hey, hey, slow down man! No need to swear! Jeez."

"That didn't stop you from shooting your damn mouth back in BFTT! Answer the damn question! Why did I just see the Supreme Leader, sprawled on the floor crying around her friends while you were fucking standing there laughing like a complete maniac?" Numbuh 1200 sank further into the bed as 36 shouted at him.

"Chili prank…" 1200 was barely audible. Numbuh 36 knew exactly what he meant.

The Chili prank was something Sector BFTT pulled on every new recruit that entered their ranks. They would get the new recruit alone with one of the scientists, the scientist would go lunatic and then go hostile on the victim. Often times pulling out a weapon to drive their point. After some time the guards would take the 'crazed' scientist away and explained to the recruit they had to decommission the scientist. Some literally wetted their pants thinking it was their fault, others fought back when the scientists went mad much to the dismay of the scientists who got off with some major bruises. Still, it provided plenty of entertainment for the operatives there and the new recruits, after getting over the initial shock, were all good sports about it.

While the weapon Numbuh 1200 drew back in the lab was a harmless bubble gun, the weapons used in their pranks back in BFTT were very real and very dangerous. They wanted to make the act seem as real as possible and most of the operatives in BFTT supported the idea. Except for Numbuh 36, and a few others, who thought it was outright dangerous.

"What the fuck?" Numbuh 36 shouted. "You actually pulled that off on them?"

Numbuh 1200 was at a lost for words. He had no idea how to respond. 1200 was a troublemaker at heart, even when they were in Sector BFTT he was always fooling around. But the kids were a lot tougher there and could take a joke. Well, Numbuh 1200's ideal version of a joke, which always involved some dark twist. It was him, unsurprisingly, that came up with the chili prank.

"This isn't Battle Force Training Tactics you dense idiot! We're in the Kids Next Door! Not everyone is a battle hardened operative. Try and be a little more sensitive when around other people. You know not everyone here appreciates your stupid pranks. Grow the fuck up!"

"You're sounding a little like an adult Ry." Numbuh 1200 cautiously said.

"Jesus Christ!" Numbuh 36 lashed out in frustration. "Only you would say something like that. You were in BFTT. This was exactly how it was like over there and only now you're complaining? Get some bloody common sense in your thick skull. God damn…"

"You just said 'this isn't Battle Force Training Tactics'. That's pretty damn hypocritical even for you Ry." Numbuh 1200 felt a little more comfortable catching him out.

"Shut up Sam."

"You must really miss Sector BFTT." 1200 spoke. Numbuh 36 stayed silent. "Your soldier buddies. The rough housing and messing about with your fellow operatives. This place is a sorry sight isn't it? Just look at it! One _has_ to wonder how this place is still standing glued together with _duct tape_! Everyone here is acting like a goddamn child running about with no place to go." Sam's voice became much quieter yet more persuasive at the same time. "I mean, we are kids right? But a little organization wouldn't hurt? If only you could go back to Sector BFTT. If only. But we can't do that. I even went with you remember Ryan? Took the fall. Remember that?"

"Yeah…" was all 36 could say.

"I was surprised when you went ahead with the Missions module Ryan. You somehow managed to pull it off. But now I'm hearing something big? Numbuh 9 said the teenagers were up to something. If they are, you, me and BFTT know that the KND is going to go to shit if it happens. Teenagers Ry. I've been scratching my head on what to do myself."

The room was eerily quiet. Numbuh 36 sat on the edge of the bed and shuffled uneasily. Numbuh 1200 smiled to himself when he wasn't looking. 1200 was sure he was off the hook now. He did have a way with words, even with the soldier operatives back in BFTT. His slippery tongue had saved him on numerous occasions.

"Oh fuck!" Numbuh 1200 exclaimed and sat upright, suddenly wincing at the pain coming from his stomach as he did so. Numbuh 36 forced him to lie down again.

"You ok Sam?" he looked at him worryingly. 1200 chuckled.

"Yeah I'm fine. But, fuck! I know what you're doing!" 1200 said excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You're really doing it! You're really going to do it! It makes sense now! If you can't go back to BFTT, then you bring the BFTT to you!" 1200 started laughing again. "I can't believe you miss them this much! Oh my god you're a genius. I can't believe I didn't think of that." Numbuh 36 knew there wasn't any point lying to him anymore. He had the whole thing figured out. "So it's true isn't it?" 1200 asked.

"What is?" 1200 shot him a sarcastic look. "Yes." 36 said. "Project System has been resumed."

"Yes!" 1200 shot his hands into the air. "No wonder you completed the Missions module. You actually were going to complete this whole project!" Numbuh 1200 grinned. He then scrambled up the bed and sat up leaning against it. "Wait, wait. Does she know? About System?" Numbuh 1200 looked at 36, waiting for an answer.

36 hesitated for a second before answering. "No. She doesn't."

Numbuh 1200's face turned into instant shock and surprise, as if he was a little girl hearing a big school rumor. He burst out laughing. "Holy shit! This is awesome! You're playing her!" 36 shifted uneasily but there was no way past it. He was playing Abby and while he did feel bad, the KND would ultimately be better off with the completion of Project System. "This is amazing! If you can't get the brainpower, suck out the resources. You're funding the project by convincing her to do each step piece by piece. Brilliant!"

Numbuh 1200 couldn't contain his excitement. After 1200 and 36 transferred he was extremely annoyed with the KND's incompetence and the new project aimed to make the main organization more akin to BFTT. However, the cancellation of the project upset 1200 greatly. But now, with the planned revival of System he was extremely excited in being an integral part of reshaping the KND. He soon realized though, that he told Abby everything about System. Numbuh 1200 didn't want to tell 36 that his crazy act involved telling the Supreme Leader about a shut down super secret project. He needed time to think of how to approach this situation without either one of them knowing. Numbuh 1200 needed to buy some time.

"Oh! I got an idea." 36 started at him curiously. "We can test out the prototype weapons!"

"What? How?"

"Sector V had just found the map to Candy Island." Numbuh 36 suddenly looked interested.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can get them to use our weapons. They've been tested once before so they work, but never out in the field. So this gives us the opportunity to get the prototypes a field test and see how they do!"

"That could actually work. But after your little show just now I'll doubt they want to talk to you." 1200 smiled mischievously.

"Wanna bet?"

At that moment, the blonde nurse came back with a clipboard.

"Now that's what I want to see. You boys talking to each other. Why can't you do that more?" she titled her head.

"What's your name pretty lady?" 1200 asked. Him and 36 could've sworn they saw her blush.

"Name's Numbuh 912." Her southern drawl even more evident.

"Well 912, are you doing anything this Friday night?" Numbuh 36 silently slapped his forehead not believing what was happening in front of him. Again.

"You asking me out on a date 1200?" 912 smiled back, but her tone was a little flustered.

"Depends. Is that a yes?"

"My shift ends at six. I'll see you in the landing bay and you can take me somewhere nice on Earth." 912 nodded slightly to 36, then swiftly walked out the door. Numbuh 1200 saw 36's disapproving look and had to contain his laughter.

"Un-fucking-believable!"

* * *

**Codename: Kids Next Door - Classified files: Project S.Y.S.T.E.M.  
Status: ******d**

Systems  
Yearningly  
Switching  
To  
Efficient  
Measures

**Codename: Kids Next Door - Sector BFTT weapons files: Prototype C.H.I.L.I.  
Status: Operational**

Concentrated  
Hot  
Intense  
Lobbing  
Incendiaries

* * *

_As always, please leave a review on what you think so far about the story! Feedback is always appreciated. I hope you like this chapter, I know it's a little on the short side but there will definitely be more coming. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
